The Little Princess
by Mei-chan4
Summary: “Why is her name Tsuku?” Tamaki asked curiously, peering at the still sleeping baby. Haruhi suppressed a laugh. “She has a tendency to hit or attack anything that she doesn’t like.”
1. Princess Tsuku

**I'm really excited to finally start writing this story. Sakura02 and I had a lot of fun coming up with the plot and ideas for this story so I hope all of you enjoy this story!**

Haruhi sighed as she made her way to the 3rd Music Room. She looked down at the small baby she held in her arms. "How am I going to explain you to Tamaki-senpai and the others?"

"Ah, there you are, Haruhi." Kaoru was the first to greet Haruhi as she came in the room. He blinked when he saw the baby in Haruhi's arms. "What's that?"

Haruhi refrained from rolling her eyes. "She's a baby." Haruhi took a few steps back as the rest of the Host Club came over to see what was going on. "She's my cousin's daughter. My cousin didn't want her so she sent her to my dad and my dad didn't want to take care of her so he sent her to me."

Tamaki squealed and skipped over. "It's a commoner's baby! That's so adorable!"

This time, Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to have to bring Tsuku with me from now on. I hope that's okay."

"Why is her name Tsuku?" Tamaki asked curiously, peering at the still sleeping baby.

Tsuku's small fist shot out from under her blanket, hitting Tamaki in the face as hard as a baby could hit. She sleepily opened her lavender eyes and frowned at Tamaki. She blew a spit bubble at him and buried her face in Haruhi's shirt.

Haruhi suppressed a laugh. "She has a tendency to hit or attack anything that she doesn't like."

Hunny bounded over and peered curiously at Tsuku. "Can I hold her, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi reluctantly allowed Hunny to take Tsuku from her. Hunny giggled and held Tsuku up in the air. The blanket had fallen off of Tsuku and her arms were completely free. She waved them around excitedly, blowing spit bubbles.

Tamaki pouted. "Why isn't she hitting Hunny?"

"Tsuku-chan likes me!"

Haruhi gently took Tsuku from Hunny. She looked at Kyoya. "So, is it alright if I bring Tsuku?"

Kyoya sighed. "I suppose. We could always use her to attract more customers."

Tsuku startled everyone when she began screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. She reached up with her hands and waved them in the air frantically.

Tamaki began to panic. "What's wrong with her!?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Mori-senpai, can you hold her for a minute?"

Mori came over and held Tsuku with one arm. He smoothed the small wisps of brown hair down onto Tsuku's head. He smiled softly. "Hello, Tsuku-hime."

Haruhi dug around in the small bag she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a small bottle and held her arms out for Mori to give Tsuku back. Once he did, Haruhi held the bottle up to Tsuku's mouth.

Tsuku happily gripped onto the bottle and drank quickly, milk dribbling out of her mouth. She pouted when Haruhi took the empty bottle from her. She let out a small burp as Haruhi gently patted her back.

Kaoru cautiously came over and poked Tsuku in the stomach. He screeched when Tsuku slapped at him. "It's evil!" He ran back over to stand by his brother.

Hikaru mimicked his brother's actions, poking Tsuku in her stomach. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting to be slapped. He was surprised when he heard a giggle instead. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Tsuku holding her arms out to him. He looked questioningly at Haruhi. "Can I hold her?"

Kaoru pouted. "Why'd she hit me and not Hikaru?"

Hikaru grinned triumphantly. "She clearly knows who the better twin is."

Tamaki stood beside Hikaru and poked Tsuku in the cheek. "I don't see how she can automatically dislike or like people." He suddenly let out a small shriek. "She's biting my finger!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "She's teething right now. You shouldn't put your fingers so close to her mouth, Tamaki-senpai. "

"She's going to gnaw my finger off!"

Hikaru laughed. "Yes, she's going to bite through your finger with her one tiny tooth."

Haruhi took Tsuku back, allowing Tamaki to pull his finger from Tsuku's mouth. She sighed as Tsuku began screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears poured down her chubby cheeks. "Mori-senpai, can you hold her again?"

Mori took Tsuku and sat on the couch with her. He waved his tie in her face and almost smiled when she began chewing on it, her tears immediately stopping. "Is that better, Tsuku-hime?"

Tsuku smiled up at Mori from around the tie. When Haruhi tried to offer Tsuku her teething ring, Tsuku turned away from her and continued to happily chew on Mori's tie.

"It's okay, Haruhi."

At that moment, many customers began to fill the room. Mori tried to hide Tsuku from sight but it was too late; she'd been spotted.

"She's adorable!"

"She kinda looks like Tamaki-sama!"

"Is she your sister?"

Mori held Tsuku high in the air, away from grasping hands. Haruhi stood beside him. She held her arms out and waited patiently for Mori to put Tsuku back in her arms. Once he did, she smiled brightly at all the squealing girls. "This is Tsuku. She's my cousin and will be staying with me for awhile. I hope that's okay with all of you."

"Can I hold her?"

"How old is she?"

Haruhi quickly hid behind Mori. She looked down at Tsuku's cranky face and cringed. She looked pleadingly at Kyoya. "It's her naptime."

Kyoya sighed and stepped forward, silencing the girls. "I know this is all very exciting, but let's settle down. It's time for Tsuku-hime's nap."

Haruhi wasn't sure how Kyoya managed it, but within five minutes, a small rocking baby cradle was in the room, placed beside Haruhi's table. She smiled gratefully at him. Haruhi gently placed Tsuku into the fancy cradle and rocked it slowly back and forth.

Tsuku sleepily took in all her surroundings. She didn't care for the squealing creatures. She liked most of the giants except for the loud one with purple eyes and the one that looked like the nice giant. Her tooth began hurting her again and she started crying at the top of her lungs until Mori came over, giving Tsuku his tie. She chewed contently on the tie and slowly fell asleep.

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this one out! I promised it to you guys on Sunday and now it's Thursday. The first chapters are always the hardest to write for me. Please let me know what you thought of this story! Positive reviews and constructive criticism only please. **


	2. Babysitting

**I've been so bad about updating this one and for that, I apologize. Things got a wee bit crazy at my house and work has been killing me (stupid crazy small children). I want to assure all of you that I will begin updating this one much more frequently so please don't give up on me!**

"I can't find Tsuku!" Tamaki ran into the music room, waving his arms around frantically.

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, raising an eyebrow. "Haruhi left you alone with Tsuku?"

"Well, one of Haruhi's teachers needed to talk to her so she asked me if I could watch Tsuku since Tsuku was taking a nap. I was watching her!" Tamaki shouted indignantly. "I just went to go get a drink of water and when I came back into the room, she was gone!"

Hikaru stood up from the couch. "Okay, let's not panic. We need to find Tsuku before Haruhi realizes she's missing. Kaoru and I will look outside. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, you two will look on the northern and eastern parts of campus. Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai, you'll take the south and west. Let's go!"

The group quickly dispersed, looking frantically for the small child. Tamaki searched the most frantically, though. He knew that Haruhi would be furious with him for losing her cousin. Tamaki ran through the halls, screaming at the top of his lungs for Tsuku.

After an hour of searching, none of them had been able to find the small baby. Kaoru slumped in one of the chairs in the Music Room. "How far can one baby go? They shouldn't be able to crawl that fast."

Tamaki began crying hysterically. "Haruhi-chan is going to kill me!"

"Why am I going to kill you?" Haruhi walked into the room, looking curiously at the exhausted Host Club. "Where's Tsuku?"

The hosts looked nervously at each other. Hunny finally stepped forward, not looking up at Haruhi. He held Usa-chan close to him. "Tamaki lost Tsuku!"

Haruhi blinked and looked at the crying Tamaki. Her eyes narrowed. "How could you lose her!? She can barely crawl!"

"Well, apparently she can crawl a lot faster now." Kaoru muttered.

Haruhi began to panic. "We've got to find her! Where did you look?"

Tamaki and the others listed off all the places they had searched. Haruhi's frown deepened as she listened to them. She rolled her eyes and looked at Tamaki. "Did you look under the bed?"

Tamaki stopped crying. "The bed?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She left the room and came back a few minutes later, Tsuku in her arms. Tsuku was happily gnawing on Mori's tie that he had given her last week.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tsuku-hime!" Tamaki cried out, trying to hug Tsuku. He screamed when he was once again punched by the small baby.

Haruhi sighed. "She seems to like crawling under the bed. She's been doing that the past few nights."

Tsuku looked around and realized she was once again surrounded by the giants. She smiled when she saw the red haired giant she like and reached out for him. She giggled when he took her from Mommy Giant and held her.

Hikaru grinned. "You're just a little trouble maker aren't you?"

Haruhi smiled. "Well, I need to go and finish my homework." She looked skeptically at the group. "Can you handle watching her for a couple more hours?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Hikaru said. "We won't let Tamaki lose Tsuku again."

"I'll leave her bag over here." Haruhi said, placing the bag by the door. "It has diapers, blankets, and bottles in it."

Once Haruhi had left, Hikaru sat Tsuku on the couch. He looked at her very seriously. "Now, Tsuku, you can't wander off anymore. We don't want to get in trouble with Haruhi. Do you understand?"

Tsuku blew a spit bubble as her response. She looked around and continued chewing on Mori's tie. The squealing creatures weren't here which was a relief to her. She blinked her lavender eyes when she saw the other red haired giant staring at her suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes and kicked her feet against the couch.

Hunny quickly ran over and sat beside Tsuku, drawing her attention to him. "Do you want to play with Usa-chan, Tsuku-chan?"

Tsuku made a small noise and giggled as she watched the bunny dancing around the couch. She clapped her hands together excitedly. She frowned though as her stomach began to growl. She sniffled and then cried at the top of her tiny lungs.

Tamaki panicked. "What's wrong with her!?"

"She's hungry." Mori said.

"Well, get her one of those bottle things that Haruhi always gives her." Kaoru said, holding his hands over his ears.

"I'll do it!" Tamaki shouted, running over and pulling a bottle out of the bag. He walked over and held the bottle out to Tsuku.

Tsuku continued crying. This stupid giant wasn't holding her and giving her the bottle. She looked pleadingly over at the Tie Giant.

Mori sat down on the couch and picked Tsuku up. He took the bottle from Tamaki and held it up to Tsuku's mouth. He occasionally pulled the bottle away to let Tsuku breathe. Once the bottle was empty he gently burped her. He held her out, letting her tiny feet dangle. "Better?"

Tsuku smiled and kicked her legs happily. She really liked this giant. He didn't scream all the time like the Stupid Giant. She grinned when the giant put her on the ground. She slowly crawled around the room, trying to find the perfect place for her afternoon nap.

Tamaki and the others sat down on the couches, keeping a close eye on the small baby. "She sure is a lot of trouble for something so little." Kaoru commented.

Kyoya shrugged and went back to looking at his clipboard. "Most babies are. As long as she doesn't break anything, I really don't care."

Hunny tossed Usa-chan in the air. "I wonder why her mama didn't want her. She's cute."

"Her mom is a selfish person." Haruhi walked into the room. She picked Tsuku up from the ground and walked over to the group. She sat in one of the arm chairs and held Tsuku close to her, smiling softly as Tsuku slowly fell asleep. "She got pregnant on purpose to make this guy stay with her. After Tsuku was born, the guy paid more attention to Tsuku than her mother so she got mad. She told him Tsuku wasn't really his and sent her to my dad."

Hunny pouted. "That's not fair to Tsuku-chan! She should get to see her daddy!"

Haruhi shrugged helplessly. "I never met the guy. I don't even know his name."

Kyoya didn't even glance up from his clipboard. "Why don't you ask her mother?"

"She won't talk about him anymore."

"I could always hire someone to persuade her." Kyoya said the sentence as though he were making a comment on how sunny it was outside.

Haruhi laughed nervously. "No, it's okay. I don't mind having Tsuku here. Are you really okay with her staying?"

Kyoya looked back down at his clipboard. "I don't care either way. She's gotten us a few more customers so she's a benefit to us."

"I like having Tsuku-chan here!" Hunny shouted happily.

"She can stay." Mori added.

"She's fun to have around since she hates Tamaki." Hikaru said with a grin.

Kaoru huffed. "I guess it's okay."

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. "Tsuku-hime is like a tiny sun that brightens these dull and repetitive days!"

Tsuku began crying. The giants were all being too noisy and she couldn't fall asleep. She smiled though when Mommy Giant slowly rocked back and forth with her and hummed to her. She slowly fell back asleep.

Tamaki stood up. "It's decided then! Tsuku-hime shall become an honorary member of the Host Club! Kyoya, we must prepare some costumes for Tsuku-hime!"

Haruhi sighed and smiled down at the sleeping baby. "Good luck, Tsuku."

**Once again, thank you so much for being so patient with me. I will be much better at updating this on Sundays so please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Spring Festival

**Hooray for work drama! It's like being in high school but with adults!**

Haruhi quickly ran through the hallways, holding Tsuku close to her. She was late for the Host Club meeting and she really didn't feel like getting scolded by Kyoya. She frowned down at Tsuku. "You just had to spit up all over yourself, didn't you?"

Tsuku giggled and clapped her hands happily. She knew they were going to see the other giants again and she was excited. She made a few small noises at Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry I'm….late…." Haruhi sighed when she saw all of the Host Club in costumes. "What's going on today?"

Tamaki skipped forward, grinning broadly. "Today is the Spring Festival! You must hurry and get dressed, Haruhi!"

Haruhi protested as Hikaru took Tsuku from her. "Be careful with her!"

Hikaru waved to Haruhi as she was dragged away by Hunny. He grinned down at Tsuku. "You need to get dressed too." He was startled when Tsuku began wailing at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong with her!?"

Haruhi poked her head out of her small changing room. "Give her to me and I'll dress her." Haruhi waited patiently for Hikaru to run over and hand Tsuku to her. "It's separation anxiety. Usually, babies don't really like to be separated from their mothers but I guess Tsuku sees me as her mom or something. She doesn't like to have me out of her sight." Haruhi explained before retreating back into the changing room.

"How old is Tsuku-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

"She just turned nine months old." Haruhi responded.

Tamaki squealed. "She's almost a year old!" He turned to Kyoya, a serious look on his face. "We must plan a birthday party for Tsuku-hime!"

Kyoya nodded and began scribbling on his clipboard. "I shall begin planning immediately after the Spring Festival."

"You guys really don't need to do that." Haruhi said, walking out of her changing room with Tsuku cradled in her arms.

"Tsuku-chan looks cute!" Hunny giggled, bounding over to tickled Tsuku's stomach.

Tsuku giggled as Tiny Giant tickled her. She wore a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms swirling around the fabric. Her obi was a deeper pink and her brown hair was pulled up into a tiny ponytail that stuck up on the top of her head. Her tiny feet were covered with white socks. She began chewing on the sleeves of her kimono as that evil tooth began aggravating her again.

"Let us go entertain our guests!" Tamaki shouted, running out of the room.

Tsuku looked up at Haruhi and waved her arm in the direction Tamaki had gone. "Ba!"

Haruhi giggled. "Yes, Tsuku, Tamaki-senpai is an idiot."

"She's so cute!"

"Can I hold her, Haruhi-kun?"

Tsuku whimpered. The squealing creatures had returned. She attempted to bury herself in Mother Giant's lap, attempting to escape the hands grasping for her.

Haruhi smiled at the girls. "I'm sorry, but Tsuku-chan is going through separation anxiety right now. She doesn't really like to be away from me."

Tsuku smiled as the squealing creatures scooted away from her. She didn't like when people tried to take her from Mother Giant. She giggled happily as she was placed on the blanket beside Mother Giant. She watched as Tiny Giant attempted to mix something in a bowl. After a few minutes, she began to get bored. She grabbed onto her Mother Giant's sleeve and shakily pulled herself to her feet.

"Haru-chan, Tsuku-chan is standing!" Hunny cried excitedly.

Haruhi looked down at the baby holding tightly to her kimono sleeve. She smiled warmly at Tsuku. "Do you want to try and walk, Tsuku?"

"Wa." Tsuku responded.

Haruhi gently held one of Tsuku's hands in each of her own and helped the small baby walk wobbly across the blanket and over to Hunny. She laughed as Tsuku fell into Hunny's lap. "I think she likes you, Hunny-senpai."

Tsuku grinned and looked up at Hunny. She reached a hand up and patted him on the cheek. "Hu!"

Hunny grinned and held Tsuku close to him, nuzzling her cheek with his. "You're so cute, Tsuku-chan!"

The girls that were sitting with them squealed. "Tsuku-chan and Hunny-senpai look so adorable together!"

Hunny put Tsuku back on the blanket and ran backwards a few feet. "Come catch me, Tsuku-chan!"

Tsuku glanced over her shoulder to make sure Mother Giant was still behind her. Slowly, she placed her hands in front of herself and pushed herself up. She frowned as if in deep concentration before moving one foot forward. She fell flat on her face.

Mori reacted quickly. He scooped Tsuku up into his arms as she began crying loudly. He inspected her face, making sure she wasn't hurt. When he was sure she wasn't, he held her close, allowing her head to rest against his neck. "Don't cry, Tsuku-hime."

"Mori-senpai is so good with children!" The girls gushed.

Tsuku sniffled. "Mo."

Hunny ran back over, worry on his face. "Are you okay, Tsuku-chan?"

Tsuku stopped crying and began blowing little spit bubbles, giggling happily. She turned her head, confirming that Mother Giant was still there. She began waving her arms frantically. "Ha!"

Haruhi stood up and walked over so she could take Tsuku from Mori. She smiled down at Tsuku. "Are you okay, Tsuku?"

Tsuku grinned. "Wa!" She frowned when she recognized an annoying voice coming closer. "Ba."

Tamaki came over, smiling at the girls. "How is everyone doing?"

The girls melted. "We're doing wonderful, Tamaki-sama. Tsuku-chan has been entertaining us."

Tamaki grinned at Tsuku. "Are you being a good girl, Tsuku-chan?" He slowly reached a hand out to pat her head. He screamed as Tsuku bit one of his fingers.

Haruhi sighed and managed to get Tsuku to release Tamaki's finger. She frowned down at Tsuku. "That wasn't nice."

Tsuku puffed her cheeks out. It wasn't her fault Stupid Giant never learned his lesson. She couldn't fathom why he kept trying to touch her when she clearly didn't want him anywhere near her. She yawned sleepily.

Haruhi smiled and stood up. "Please excuse me. It's time for Tsuku's nap." She walked away from the garden and made her way back to her room.

Once she reached her room, Haruhi placed Tsuku in the middle of her bed. She rummaged around in the drawers until she found a pair of pajamas for Tsuku. Haruhi walked back over to the bed and carefully undressed Tsuku, putting the pajamas on the small baby as quickly as she could. She then placed Tsuku in her rather expensive crib that Kyoya had bought her. Haruhi leaned against the crib's side, smiling down at the sleeping baby. She smoothed Tsuku's hair down and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Even if your mother didn't want you, even if we never find your real father, I'm always going to be here for you, Tsuku-chan. I won't let you be abandoned again."

Back out in the garden, Kyoya and the other members of the Host Club were sitting at a table together, talking. Kyoya looked seriously at the group. "So we are all in agreement then?"

Hunny pouted and played idly with Usa-chan. "Why do we need to find her dad? Why can't Tsuku-chan stay and play with us?"

Kyoya sighed. "It's not fair to her to not have a chance at a normal family."

"But she won't have a normal family!"

The group was startled to realize it was Kaoru that was clearly angry about the decision. Kyoya frowned at Kaoru.

"Well, it's true!" Kaoru said indignantly. "Her mother doesn't want anything to do with her. She'll only have a dad."

"That's better than having no parent at all." Mori pointed out.

"You want to get rid of her too, Mori!?" Hikaru said angrily.

"No." Mori said. "It would be selfish of us to keep her with us when her father is probably looking for her."

Kyoya sighed again. "There's no guarantee he'll even want her back. My men will find him and if he wants her back, he can have her. If not, she can stay with us."

"Shouldn't we discuss this with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Tsuku is her cousin, not ours. Haruhi has been taking care of Tsuku, not us. Why aren't we asking Haruhi what she wants?"

"I'll talk to Haruhi about it later." Kyoya said, looking back down at his clipboard.

"Talk to me about what?"

The group nearly jumped out of their seats. Haruhi frowned and looked curiously at the group. "What were you guys just talking about?"

Hunny sniffled. "Kyoya wants to find Tsuku's dad so he can take her away from us!"

Haruhi frowned at Kyoya. "You weren't going to ask me if that was okay?"

"Is it?" Kyoya didn't even look up.

Haruhi thought for a moment. She finally let out a sigh. "Yeah, it's fine. He sounded like a nice enough guy when my cousin talked about him. It would be nice for Tsuku to be able to have at least one of her parents love her at least."

Kyoya nodded. "I'll have my men begin looking first thing tomorrow."

**Poor little Tsuku-chan. Nobody bothers to ask her what she wants. Not that she can really talk or anything. Will Tsuku's father take her away? What exactly is Tamaki planning for Tsuku's first birthday? You'll have to wait and see! Please review!**


	4. Whooping Cough

**Wahhhh!! Forgive me for not updating in forever. I'm such a horrible person. Things have been so crazy with my life and work has been a major pain. I hope you can all forgive me.**

* * *

Tsuku awoke and immediately began to cry. Her cries soon turned into an uncontrollable coughing fit. Her throat and lungs burned for air and she was afraid. She couldn't breathe, and her tears were clouding her vision.

"Tsuku, what's wrong!?" Haruhi leapt out of her bed, panicked by the coughing and crying coming from Tsuku's crib. She dashed over to the crib and scooped Tsuku up, patting the baby's back gently. "Shhh, it's okay."

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Ranka asked sleepily.

Haruhi looked over at Ranka. "Something's wrong with Tsuku." She gently placed her hand on Tsuku's forehead. "She's got a fever and she's coughing."

Ranka yawned. "She's probably just got a cold. She'll be fine." He dragged himself out of Haruhi's room and back to his.

Haruhi frowned, looking down at the small baby in her arms. Tsuku had stopped coughing and was snuggled into Haruhi's chest, clutching tightly at the front of Haruhi's nightgown. Haruhi laid back down on her futon, laying Tsuku next to her. She smoothed Tsuku's hair down, frowning at how sweaty the small girl was. "Don't worry, Tsuku. You'll be okay."

* * *

"What's wrong with Tsuku-chan?" Hunny pouted.

Haruhi frowned down at the small baby in her arms. "She's just got a little fever. I gave her some medicine so she should be fine."

Tsuku whimpered. She didn't feel good. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Her throat was burning at it felt like she could barely breathe. Another coughing fit racked her small body. She couldn't breathe again and she felt sick.

"Tsuku-chan's face is turning red!" Hunny cried in alarm.

Faster than any of the host club could process, Kyoya had run over and grabbed Tsuku from Haruhi. He felt her forehead, frowning. "How long has Tsuku been having these symptoms?"

Haruhi fidgeted nervously, worried about Tsuku. "A little over a week. I've been giving her cold medicine but it doesn't seem to help."

"We need to take her to the hospital." Kyoya spun on his heels, the rest of the Host Club following closely behind.

At some point during their walk to the front of the school, Kyoya had called a limo. The group climbed into the limousine, Kyoya still holding Tsuku. Tamaki sat next to Kyoya sobbing uncontrollably while Haruhi sat on Kyoya's other side, smoothing Tsuku's hair down with one hand and cooing softly to the small girl. The twins fidgeted nervously, not liking the purple tinge Tsuku's face had taken on. Mori remained stoic but on the inside he was panicking. He did not like seeing the small girl in so much distress. Hunny sat beside Mori, crying just as badly as Tamaki.

Tsuku's stomach churned and she vomited all over the front of Kyoya's shirt. Surprisingly, Kyoya wasn't angry and didn't even seem bothered by it. He was on his phone, calling ahead to the hospital to have the best doctors ready for their arrival.

"Ma…" Tsuku's arms flailed out, attempting to reach out for Haruhi when the strange men took her away.

"Fujioka-san, please come with us." One of the doctors said.

Haruhi followed them, trying to ignore Tamaki and Hunny's crying. She followed the doctor into an exam room, sitting down and feeling relieved when the doctor gently placed Tsuku in her lap.

"Fujioka-san," the doctor began. "from what Kyoya-sama has told us of Tsuku's symptoms, we believe she may have Pertussis and we would like to run some tests on her."

Haruhi frowned, tightening her grip on Tsuku. "What is Pertussis?"

"It's more commonly known as Whooping Cough. Generally the symptoms will appear like a cold the first 1 to 2 weeks. However, after that, the child will begin to experience coughing fits that can result in the child's face changing color and even vomiting. Has Tsuku received any of her vaccines?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No."

"We'll need to take some mucus samples and I would also like to run a blood test and a chest x-ray." The doctor said calmly.

"Is all of that really necessary?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Now, please hold Tsuku still so we can get the mucus sample."

* * *

"Haruhi, are you okay!?" Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, whom had just entered the waiting room. He frowned when he took in her white face and shaken appearance. "What happened?"

Haruhi shook her head, sitting down, and clenching her fist in her lap. "How could I have not noticed that she was really sick? I'm a horrible person."

The twins sat on either side of Haruhi. Kaoru was the first of the twins to speak. "What's wrong with her?"

Haruhi took in a shaky breath. "She has Pertussis. It's a really bad coughing disease that can be fatal in infants. They want to keep her here for a few days so they can monitor her breathing and give her IVs."

Hunny ran over, hugging Haruhi tightly. "It's not Haruhi-chan's fault. Haruhi-chan thought she was doing what was best for Tsuku-chan."

"But I didn't do what was best for her!" Haruhi practically shouted.

The group fell silent, not sure what to say. Kyoya cleared his throat. "You may stay here at the hospital with Tsuku if you wish. I'll call the school and explain the situation."

"I shall stay in order to comfort Haruhi!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Usa-chan and I want to stay too!" Hunny cried out, his eyes watering. "Takeshi will stay too, right, Takeshi!?"

Mori nodded silently, walking over to stand behind Haruhi's chair.

"We'll stay too. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded his head sagely. "Yeah. Somebody needs to make sure that Tono doesn't break anything."

Kyoya sighed when he saw the expectant looks on the Host Club's faces. "I'll stay as well in order to ensure that Tsuku receives the best medical care."

Haruhi smiled, grateful for the support. She was now more determined than ever to find Tsuku's father. She wasn't able to properly care for Tsuku. She needed to find Tsuku's father. He would've known that this was much more serious than a cold and taken Tsuku to the hospital sooner. If that had happened, Tsuku wouldn't be in so much pain. Haruhi would speak to Kyoya about it later. Right now, all that mattered to her was Tsuku getting better.

**

* * *

****So, Tsuku wasn't really in this chapter a lot. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be completely from her point of view. I'm very sleepy now so I'm going to bed. I have to go house hunting in a few hours so good night!**


	5. Hospital

**Sorry that's it's taken me so long to update this story. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**HerMemoriesErased: Haruhi told everyone in chapter 2 why the mother got rid of her. She's basically a really selfish person.**

**kajoo: Yes. I just thought the image of a small child puking on Kyoya would be pretty funny so I had to add it in there. **

**XxBloodyRiverxX: Tsuku means to poke**

* * *

Tsuku whimpered. She didn't know where she was. It was cold, wherever she was and she couldn't feel Mother Giant anywhere near her. Had she been abandoned again? Had Mother Giant not wanted her like Mama hadn't wanted her? She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. There were strange, unfamiliar voices all around her. She began kicking her legs when she felt someone pick her up. Her little feet connected with something soft.

"Tsuku-chan hates me!" A voice cried.

Ah, it was the Idiot Giant. She opened her eyes when she felt Idiot pass her to someone else. If she had enough strength, she would have squealed when she realized it was Mama Giant. She hadn't been abandoned. She buried her face in her Mother Giant's shirt.

"Just keep an eye on her." An unfamiliar voice said. "The worst should be over now. Just make sure to give her the medicine once in the morning and once at night."

"Thank you." Haruhi bowed to the doctors. She walked out of the room with Tsuku tight in her arms. She smiled down at the baby. "Don't worry, Tsuku. Kyoya-senpai is looking for your father. He'll be able to take better care of you."

The happiness Tsuku had been feeling vanished. Her father? She had never seen him before. She wanted to stay with Mother Giant. She didn't want to leave. She would miss all of her giants. She would even miss Idiot Giant. She began crying and flailing her arms around.

"See!?" Hunny yelled. "Tsuku-chan doesn't want to leave! She wants to stay with us!"

Kyoya sighed as he hung up his phone. "Well, it doesn't matter now. My men have made contact with Tsuku's father. He wants her back."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she subconsciously held Tsuku tighter to her. "You found him so quickly."

Kyoya shrugged. "It wasn't too difficult to track him down. He's away on business and won't be back for another three months."

Hikaru frowned. "So, we get to keep her for three more months?"

Kyoya nodded. "So it seems."

Tamaki was the first to break the sad silence. "Then, we shall make these next three months the most memorable months Tsuku-chan will ever have! That way, even when she's gone, she'll never forget us."

Tsuku shifted in Haruhi's arms. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. "Ma." She said in a pleading voice.

Haruhi smiled sadly down at Tsuku. "This is for the best, Tsuku. Your father will be able to take better care of you then me."

Tsuku turned her lavender eyes to Hunny. He would save her. "Hu?"

Hunny's eyes watered. "I don't want Tsuku-chan to leave."

Haruhi sighed. "I need to go sign Tsuku's release papers. Mori-senpai, can you hold her?"

Mori was by Haruhi's side in an instant. He took Tsuku from her. He looked sadly down at the distraught baby in his arms. "Don't cry, Tsuku."

Tsuku kicked her legs angrily. Why didn't anybody ask her what she wanted? She didn't want to go with her father. She wanted to stay. If only she could speak. If only she could tell them all what she wanted. "Mo!" She shouted angrily, hoping he would understand.

"Tsuku, you need to calm down." Hikaru walked over and cooed to the baby. "You're going to make yourself sick again."

Tsuku stilled her movements. She turned her gaze to Hikaru. "Hi?" She looked over at Kaoru. "Ka?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "The limo will arrive shortly to pick us up."

Tsuku cried as she looked over at Kyoya. He didn't seemed bothered at all that she would soon leave them. "Ky?"

Tamaki began crying. "Don't worry, Tsuku-chan! I'll make sure these are the best three months of your life!"

"Ta?" Even Idiot Giant was going to let her leave. Tsuku stopped crying. She was being abandoned again. She had thought Mother Giant and the others had loved her. She had thought they would want to keep her. That they would fight to keep her. She had been wrong though. Just like she had been wrong about her mama loving her. Was she truly that unlovable.

Haruhi walked back over to the group. She took Tsuku from Mori. "Well, let's go home, Tsuku."

Tsuku made a gurgling noise in the back of her throat. Three months. That's when her father would come for her. She had three months to make them understand she wanted to stay.

* * *

**Sorry this is short guys. I'm trying to get back in the flow of writing this story. As for Tsuku having some slightly mature thoughts, I just figure since no one really knows how baby think, I could take some liberties. Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Month 1

**Sorry I didn't update the other week! **

**Sakura02: He was getting a soda…I think. (I totally forgot to add him in)**

**Thank you to: Hikari Tsuki Chi, Bonds of Hatred, cheeky half-demon, ZomgKelley, XxBloodyRiverxX, Usagi323, Kougaiji, OhMyGoshsickels, demon's lil angel, and BlueMoonMasquerade. You guys are awesome!!!**

* * *

It was official. Big people were the dumbest creatures on the planet. She was now ten months old and able to walk around all by herself. She followed Haruhi everywhere. She followed her to classes, to all the Host Club meetings, and even into the bathroom. Whenever a man that wasn't part of the Host Club tried to touch her, Tsuku would immediately begin screaming at the top of her lungs. Tsuku had hoped her "family" would understand that this meant that she didn't want to be taken away by a strange man. She wanted to stay with them.

Oh no. They were all idiots. Haruhi would apologize to the man and explain Tsuku merely had separation anxieties. None of them understood what she was trying to say.

"Tsuku hasn't been eating much lately." Kaoru commented one day. He had been surprised that after Tsuku returned from the hospital, she had become very loving towards him. Currently, Tsuku was in his lap and he was trying to convince her to drink from her bottle. Tsuku's mouth was pressed firmly shut and she turned her head away every time Kaoru brought the bottle anywhere near her.

Haruhi sighed. "Let me try." No go. Tsuku began crying the moment Haruhi brought the bottle anywhere near her. "Are you not feeling good again, Tsuku?"

Well, of course she wasn't! Her family wanted to get rid of her. Would anyone feel good knowing that. She lifted her watery eyes up to Haruhi and held her arms up to her. "Ma!"

Haruhi smoothed Tsuku's wispy hair down. "You need to eat, Tsuku."

Tough luck for them, she wasn't going to. She managed to wriggle from Haruhi's grasp and crawl under one of the couches. She was very upset. Why didn't they understand? She must have nodded off at some point because she was startled awake by Hikaru and Kaoru's shouting. She rubbed the sleep from her eye and crawled out from under the sofa. She really wasn't sure what they were shouting about, but they were very loud. She didn't like shouting. It reminded her too much of her mother. She began to cry.

Mori scooped her up into his arms and patted her back. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you're making her cry."

"I don't care!" Hikaru shouted.

"Me neither! She's been nothing but trouble since she got here!" Kaoru added. "All she does is cry and whine! I can't stand her!"

Tsuku stopped crying. Maybe all adults were idiots and didn't realize babies understood everything they said. Or maybe, Hikaru and Kaoru really just didn't care. Tsuku stared at them with hurt eyes before crying again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as the twins continued to fight. "I'm taking Tsuku home now. See you guys tomorrow." As they walked down the hallway, Haruhi smiled at Tsuku. "Don't cry. They're just being cranky right now."

Tsuku sniffled but stopped crying. She certainly hoped so. She'd be very sad if the twins were mad at her.

The next morning at class, Tsuku was sitting beside Haruhi's desk. She was chewing on one of teething rings and trying to ignore all the girls cooing over her. She looked up and blinked in surprise when Hikaru walked in with pink hair. "Hi?"

Hikaru grinned at Haruhi and Tsuku. "Good morning!" He scooped Tsuku up off the ground. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean it Tsuku-chan. I was just really angry at Stupid Kaoru. Forgive me?"

Tsuku patted his cheek before turning her attention back to her teething ring. Teenagers were weird. She looked up when Kaoru walked in and made a happy noise. "Ka!"

Sensing danger, Haruhi took Tsuku away from Hikaru. There was no way she was letting the twins drag little Tsuku into their stupid fight.

"Aw, good morning, Tsuku-chan!" Kaoru grinned as he ruffled Tsuku's hair. "Did you sleep well last night? I did. I sleep all alone last night and had this terrible dream that I dyed my hair purple! How lame is that?"

Tsuku blinked as Kaoru attempted to sit in his chair and fell. She giggled. Teenagers were most certainly strange creatures.

This pattern repeated throughout the day with the twins fighting over Haruhi and even sometimes Tsuku (though Haruhi really tried her best to keep the baby out of harms way). Things only got worse in the cafeteria when the twins began to have a food fight and the vice principal was an unfortunate victim. Tsuku rather enjoyed herself, having fun throwing food along with the twins.

"You're a mess now, Tsuku." Haruhi sighed. The Host Club was now sitting in the Music Room 3. Haruhi wiped Tsuku's face and arms off with a wet towel. "You even got it on your clothes…"

"I found an outfit for Tsuku-chaaan!" Hunny skipped over with a small Lolita style dress.

Haruhi sighed as she changed Tsuku. "Have they fought like this before?"

Hunny pouted as he ate his cake. "No! They've never ever fought!"

Tsuku giggled as Tamaki was once again almost injured due to the twins trying to attack each other. She did hope the twins would stop fighting soon though. It reminded her too much of when her mother and father had fought. She blinked as Haruhi suddenly scooped her up and ran after the twins and Tamaki.

"We're going to go referee their fight." Haruhi smiled down at Tsuku. "Since this is their first fight, they might say and do things they'll regret later. We'll make sure they don't. Right, Tsuku?"

Tsuku smiled. "Ma!"

The entire Host Club found the twins just in time to hear Hikaru yelling at Kaoru.

"I hate you, Kaoru!"

Tsuku began to cry as the two continued yelling their hatred at each other. Just like her mother and father. Her mother and father weren't together anymore. Her father left her mother. Her mother left her with Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were going to leave each other.

Haruhi huffed in annoyance. "Mori-senpai, hold her." She walked over to the twins and promptly smacked them both on their heads. "You are both acting like idiots! Stop it right now! If you don't make up, I'll never invite you to my house!"

The twins grinned deviously. "So you'll invite us if we apologize?"

Mori covered Tsuku's eyes as the twins apologized to each other. "There's a baby here."

Hikaru and Kaoru both skipped over to Mori and held Tsuku between them. "We're sorry, Tsuku! We made you worry for no reason!"

Tsuku giggled as the twins nuzzled her cheeks. Even if teenagers were strange, at least they were funny.

* * *

"Tsuku-chan is walking now!"

"How adorable!"

"She's so wobbly!"

Tsuku ignored the squealing girls to the best of her ability. Honestly, hadn't they seen a baby walk before? She walked slowly ahead of Haruhi with her arms out to the side. Balance was key here. She managed to make it as far as the circle where the twins were entertaining their customers before she fell on her face. She sat up and began to sniffle.

"Aw, don't cry." Cooed the twin with the pink hair. He nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Hikaru is so good with Tsuku-chan!" All the girls squealed.

Tsuku blinked up at the twin and frowned. That wasn't Hikaru smiling at her. "Ka?"

Haruhi leaned over and picked up Tsuku from Kaoru's lap. "Did you guys switch today? Kaoru is pink today, isn't he?"

Tsuku smiled at the twins confused looks. She pulled on Haruhi's sleeve. "Ma."

"Oh, right." Haruhi sat Tsuku in front of the twins. "I don't know where she learned this but she's been practicing all night. I think she wants to show you two."

Tsuku first turned to Hikaru. She put her hands over her mouth and then blew him a kiss. "Hi!" She repeated the action to Kaoru. "Ka!"

The twins blinked for a moment before kneeling on the floor and snuggling Tsuku. "You're so adorable!"

"Tsuku," Tamaki whined "why don't you ever blow me kisses?"

Tsuku blinked as Tamaki got too close to her face.

"Haruhi, Tsuku hit me again!"

Haruhi sighed. Would the idiot ever learn?

* * *

**That's all for now! Thanks for being patient! Review please!**


	7. Month 2

**I'm so sorry that I just disappeared for a few weeks! You see, I've been writing this original novel for…three years now. I finally had the story down and knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I, being the crazy person that I am, decided I wanted to complete the novel before school started in one week. I wrote thirteen chapters in one week guys! I finished the first draft! I was so happy, I cried like a baby. **

**School and work started back up and it has been way too crazy to try and write anything. Now that I've got my schedule down, I'm going to get back to updating! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**ZomgKelley: Unfortunately, I don't think Tamaki will ever learn. But you never know.**

**Sakura02: Hopefully she doesn't decide to be an evil person and kill one of the twins and make the other lose an ear.**

**Thanks: Bonds of Hatred, mitsuchan325, Arashi-senpai, cheeky half-demon, XxBloodyRiverxX, Scherherazade, and Usagi323 for reviewing!**

* * *

Oh, Haruhi was going to be furious with her. Tsuku sighed as she looked around her surroundings. She was completely lost. With a huff of annoyance, she plopped down in the middle of the deserted hallway. She was tired and hungry. In pure frustration, she began to kick her feet against the ground.

"Hey, what's a baby doing in the high school?" A young boy leaned over her. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He frowned when he got no response and nudged Tsuku with his foot. "Hey, can't you talk yet?"

"Wa?" Tsuku tilted her head to the side.

"Whatever." The boy mumbled. He started to walk off. He frowned when he looked behind him and saw Tsuku following him. "Go away."

Tsuku stuck her tongue out at him and followed him all the way to the Music Room. She squealed happily when the boy opened the door to reveal the Host Club in Arabian clothing. "Ma!"

"Ah, there you are, Tsuku." Haruhi knelt down and smiled gently as Tsuku ran wobbly over to her. "I see you brought a friend with you."

Tsuku glanced over at where the boy was staring at Tamaki and stuck her tongue out. That boy was no friend of hers.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro and I'm seeking an apprenticeship with his kingship, Suoh Tamaki!"

* * *

Tsuku giggled as she watched the chaos that Shiro caused as he chased another girl off. She continued chomping on her teething ring thoughtfully as she watched them put Shiro in a cage. She really didn't understand why someone would want to train under Tamaki.

"You can't do this to me!" Shiro shouted angrily. "I don't have much time to learn how to make women happy! You're an expert, aren't you, King!"

"Tsuku," Haruhi smiled as she ignored Shiro running around trying to be a Wild Type Shota. "it's time for your lunch." She held the baby girl in her arms while she fed her a bottle of milk. "Your daddy is going to come and get you next month. Aren't you excited?"

Tsuku immediately pushed the bottle out of her mouth and wriggled away from Haruhi. She hobbled away and hid behind a clearly peeved Shiro. "Ma!"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't understand what's wrong with her."

Shiro looked down at where the little girl was clinging to his leg. "Her dad is going to come and get her? Where's he been?"

"It's…complicated." Haruhi answered lamely. "She's been with me since she was a month old."

"Then, don't you think she'd rather stay with you then go with a man she doesn't know?" Shiro asked. He squeaked as Tamaki began rambling about the other different kind of shota types. "You guys are weird! I thought you would help me but you just want to play around!" He bolted out of the door.

Haruhi rushed over as Tsuku fell down. She held Tsuku tight to her as she mulled over Shiro's words. She looked over at where Tamaki was mumbling. "I wonder why he feels such an urgency about this…"

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she and Hunny snuck around the elementary school division of Ouran. It was bad enough that she stuck out with her long wig on and middle school uniform but she was also carrying Tsuku around. She readjusted Tsuku in her arms and smiled half-heartedly at the sight of Tsuku chewing on her teething ring.

"This way, Haru-chan!" Hunny led her into Shiro's classroom. "This used to be my room!" He took Tsuku away from Haruhi and gave the little baby a tour. "When you're old enough, I'll tell the principal to put you in this room, Tsuku-chan!" His smile disappeared. "Oh…but…you aren't going to be with us for much longer…"

Tsuku's eyes began to water. "Hu…"

Hunny's eyes watered as well as he hugged Tsuku tightly. "Don't cry, Tsuku-chan! No matter what I'm always gonna love you bunches and bunches!"

"Ah, this used to be our room." Hikaru said as the rest of the Host club walked in.

"Takashi," Hunny whined as he carried Tsuku over to Mori. "I made Tsuku-chan sad!"

Mori took the small baby from Hunny. "Don't cry."

"Yes, there are no need for tears, Tsuku!" Tamaki sang as he skipped over to them.

Tsuku looked at him for a moment before beating him in the head with her teething ring.

"Guys, zip it!" Haruhi hissed. She took Tsuku back from Mori and peered out of the room. Once she was sure the person had passed, her and Hunny continued their search.

They found themselves outside of the elementary school's music room. Tsuku squealed excitedly. "Shi!"

Haruhi quickly shushed the Tsuku before watching the scene before her unfold. It was interesting to her to see how different Shiro was around the young girl that asked him to play the piano with her. He had the same look on his face as he had had when he told Haruhi that Tsuku didn't want to leave.

"Excuse me, Miss, who is that young lady?" Tamaki asked a young student.

"Oh…that's Kamishiro Hina. Her and her family are moving to Germany next week."

"What are you guys doing here!?" Shiro shouted as he ran out of the music room.

"Shi!" Tsuku managed to slip away from Haruhi and wobble over to the boy. She hugged his knee tightly. "Shi!" She squeaked indignantly as Tamaki yanked Shiro away from her and threw the young boy over his shoulder. "Ta!!!" She yelled.

The rest of the Host Club could barely contain their laughter as they followed a fuming Tamaki with an equally upset Shiro back to the Host Club room. All the way there, Tsuku was attached to Tamaki's right leg, determined to make him release Shiro.

Tamaki finally plopped Shiro down on the piano bench in the Host Club room. "She wants you to play piano with her." He sat beside Shiro and glanced at the music. A smile graced his face as he easily began to play.

Tsuku sat beside the piano bench and was immediately entranced by how well Tamaki played. As soon as he finished the piece, she clapped her hands excitedly. "Ta!"

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. While Tamaki helped Shiro learn to play the piano, Tsuku sat beside the piano bench. She would clap at the end of each piece and would remain absolutely silent while the next was played.

At the end of the week when Shiro played his piece with Hina, Tsuku kept her place right beside the piano bench. She was slightly disappointed that Tamaki wasn't playing but she liked the song, especially because Shiro seemed genuinely happy to be playing the piano with Hina.

"I like doing good deeds." Tamaki said proudly. He bounded over to Tsuku as Shiro and Hina left. "Tsuku, you liked me playing the piano right!?" He hugged the small baby close to him. "I'm so happy I made you happy."

Tsuku blinked before punching Tamaki right in the nose.

"Haruhi, Tsuku still hates me!"

* * *

**Yay! I hope you all like this chapter! Review and let me know your thoughts, please!**


	8. The Magic Kingdom

**Sorry this is a day late! I saw Paranormal Activity and it absolutely terrified me! If you're going to go see it, make sure to bring a friend with you!**

**Kaoru-Astria321: Aw, but it's fun to pick on Tamaki…**

**Thank you: Sakura02, 030artastic, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, DarkRavie, winterkaguya, Mared and Jarcuses, Sienna, TroublesomeYoungChild, PhantomRose605, krystal, ZomgKelley, Bonds of Hatred, and Chaosmaiden07 for reviewing!**

**These next four chapters will be about Tsuku's birthday! And since it's the Host Club and they can't throw a normal birthday party, the group is going to Disney World! Each chapter will be in a different kingdom of the theme park. Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi had no clue how she was standing at the entrance to the Disney World Magic Kingdom at 7 in the morning. One minute she had been peacefully sleeping in her bed, the next, the Host Club had practically knocked down her door and whisked her and Tsuku away to the airport. She blinked as Mori wheeled a rather large stroller over to the waiting group. "That's too big for Tsuku."

"We're going to ride with her!" Kaoru and Hikaru cried in unison. Hikaru yanked Tsuku from Haruhi and plopped down in the stroller with her. Kaoru squeezed in beside her.

"I'm not pushing you two around." Haruhi said firmly.

"Mori will!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi sighed as Mori began pushing the stroller and led the way into the theme park. She glanced over at Tamaki. "Why are we here?"

"For Tsuku's birthday!" Tamaki grinned. "She's one year old today!"

"We thought since her daddy is going to take her away soon," Hunny said "we'd make this her best birthday ever so she'd never forget us!"

Haruhi sighed at the pleading faces on all the Host Club's (well minus Kyoya but he was watching her rather intently). "Well…I suppose it won't be too bad."

"To the teacups!" The twins shouted as Mori wheeled the stroller into the park.

Nobody was there yet. It didn't surprise Haruhi at all that the group had managed to get permission to enter the park a few hours before other people arrived. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the excited look on Tsuku's face. The little girl was looking around in awe at everything and clapping her hands excitedly.

Tsuku snuggled contently in between the twins. She had never been somewhere so amazing before and it was all for her. A grin split across her face as they approached the large spinning teacups. "Ma!!!"

Haruhi couldn't help the gentle smile that graced her face as she took Tsuku out of the stroller. She looked up in time to see Kyoya walking away. "Aren't you going to ride the teacups?"

"No." Kyoya answered. "That's not really my thing. I'm going to make sure we have our reservations for lunch and dinner all set."

"Haruhi," Tamaki shouted excitedly "sit by me on the teacup!"

Haruhi was dubious on how they would all be able to fit on one teacup but they somehow managed it.

"I wanna hold Tsuku-chan!" Hunny squealed excitedly from his spot between Mori and Hikaru.

"Just hold onto her." Haruhi warned as she reluctantly handed the small baby over to Hunny.

"Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru, you three are in charge of spinning the cup!" Tamaki ordered.

Tsuku screamed along with Hunny as the teacup began going around and around in circles. She waved her arms around and babbled happily as Mori and the twins made the teacup spin faster and faster.

"Again! Again!" Tamaki shouted as the ride ended.

By the time the group got off the ride, other people had begun to enter the park. Tsuku was still giggling as Mori took her from Hunny and put her back in the stroller. Before the twins could climb back into the stroller, Hunny leapt in and snuggled next to Tsuku.

Haruhi sighed and reluctantly pushed the stroller towards the restaurant that they were meeting Kyoya at for lunch. "Is Tsuku doing okay, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny grinned as he held Tsuku in his lap and nuzzled her cheeks. "Yup! She's still smiling!"

Kyoya was already seated at the groups table. He smiled as they approached. "Did you all have fun?" He asked as he took Tsuku from Hunny and strapped her into a high chair next to him.

"Yup! Tsuku-chan laughed the whole time!" Hunny grinned as he sat next to Mori.

Haruhi sat next to Tsuku's high chaired and fed her little cousin. She chuckled and shook her head as the twins teased Tamaki mercilessly and Mori made sure Hunny ate everything on his plate. "Tsuku, slow down on the fruit." Haruhi warned.

Tsuku puffed her cheeks out and shoved another grape in her mouth. She squealed indignantly as Kyoya took the fruit away from her. "Ky!!!" She shouted through her mouthful of grapes

"Listen to Haruhi, Tsuku." Kyoya said in a reprimanding tone. "You're going to choke."

"Ah, it's raining." Kaoru pouted.

Indeed, it seemed a sudden storm had appeared. Rain was pouring down in sheets and people outside were scrambling to find shelter.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"We can just wait here until the rain clears up." Kyoya answered as he handed Tsuku a grape. He almost smiled as Tsuku happily took the grape from him.

The rain was gone after about thirty minutes and the group decided to venture out of the building. Hunny held Tsuku's hands as she walked shakily in front of him. "Tsuku-chan, look at all the puddles!"

Tsuku giggled as Hunny led her over to a rather large puddle. She looked inquisitively up at Hunny, curious as to what they were going to do. Haruhi never let her near puddles.

"Ready?" Hunny asked. He lifted Tsuku up by her hands and then jumped into the puddle and gently made Tsuku hop up and down in the puddle.

"Hu!!!" Tsuku grinned happily and kicked her legs in the cold water. She had never played in a puddle before. She looked back over at the group and giggled. "Mo!!"

"Takeshi, she wants you to come play with us!" Hunny said.

Mori sighed before walking over. He took Tsuku's hands in his and played in the puddle with the little baby. He smiled as Tsuku squealed and giggled.

"I shall join in as well!" Tamaki ran over to puddle. He screamed as Tsuku began kicking ice cold water at him.

"Shall we?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"We shall." Kaoru answered and the twins went over and helped Tsuku soak Tamaki.

Haruhi smiled as she watched the group playing in the puddle. "Are you going to go play, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya chuckled. "No. Splashing in puddles isn't my thing. I believe you are being summoned."

Haruhi looked up and saw Hikaru holding a frantically waving Tsuku up. She sighed and walked over to the group and was dragged into the puddle splashing game.

Tsuku finally managed to get away from the group for a moment. She walked slowly over to Kyoya, making sure to keep her arms out for balance. She grabbed onto his pant legs and looked up at him. "Ky?" She pulled on his pants, showing him she wanted him to come over to the puddle with her.

"No, Tsuku, I don't play in puddles." Kyoya said firmly, trying to ignore the puppy eyes Tsuku was giving him.

"Ky…" Tsuku hugged his leg, refusing to move.

Kyoya sighed. "Just this once."

Tsuku beamed as Kyoya picked her up and carried her over to the puddle. It didn't bother her in the slightest that people were giving the group of seven teenagers and a baby strange looks as they walked by. It didn't seem to be bothering any of the others either. Even Kyoya seemed to be enjoying himself as he kicked water at Tamaki with an evil smile.

* * *

"Let us venture to Space Mountain!" Tamaki shouted. The group was now fairly dry after playing in the puddle for a good thirty minutes.

Haruhi shifted Tsuku in her arms nervously. "Isn't that a little scary for Tsuku?"

"Tsuku doesn't seem scared." Hikaru pointed to Tsuku's clearly excited face.

Haruhi sighed and allowed herself to be dragged to Space Mountain. She was astounded that the operators actually allowed Tsuku to ride. She sat in the very back with Tsuku secure in her lap. Kyoya was sitting in front of her with the twins taking up the two front seats. Behind them on another train was Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny.

"Are you ready, Haruhi!?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Before Haruhi could answer, the ride started. She clutched Tsuku tightly to her as they went through the loops and sharp turns of Space Mountain. She rolled her eyes as she heard Tamaki screaming like a little girl.

The twins were merciless as they teased Tamaki once the ride was over. Tsuku held both Haruhi and Hunny's hand for the rest of the day as they rode all the rides, went shopping (Tsuku loved all the stuffed animals everyone bought for her), and ate dinner at another fancy restaurant.

It was nighttime and the group was sitting on a curb, waiting for the night parade to start. Tsuku was snuggled comfortably in Haruhi's lap and clutching her Mickey Mouse stuffed toy close. She clapped her hands excitedly as the parade began and the fireworks went off.

"Aw, Tsuku's tired." Kaoru smiled as Tsuku's head lolled to the side.

"Ha, so is Tono." Hikaru smirked at the sight of Tamaki leaning against the stroller, asleep.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and nudged Tamaki awake. "Tamaki-senpai, wake up. It's time to leave."

Tamaki yawned and crawled into the stroller and went right back to sleep. He didn't even notice when Haruhi put Tsuku right next to him in the stroller.

Mori began pushing the stroller to the exit with the rest of the group following close behind.

Tsuku woke up for a moment and absorbed her surroundings. She could see Hikaru and Kaoru walking on either side of her. She heard Hunny talking to Mori behind her and Kyoya and Haruhi were leading the way. Tsuku looked up and saw Tamaki sleeping next to her. She thought about hitting him but decided against it. She was too tired. She snuggled back into his side and went back to sleep.

* * *

**And there is the Host Club's first day in Disney World. Review and let me know your thoughts! Next week, the group shall travel to the wonderful theme park of Epcot!**


	9. Epcot

**Ugh...I really don't want to take my math test...on the bright side, I got my halloween costume! I can't wait for Halloween. Writing these chapters makes me miss Disney....Sakura02, we must return there soon!**

**PhantomRose605: Aw, thank you! I'll give you a hug too since you're so sweet –hugs-. I'm glad it made you smile and everything and I hope this one will too!**

**DarkRavie: Hmmm…no I think I'm going to keep it Haruhi and Tamaki. As for whether they'll get to keep Tsuku…you'll just have to wait and see :).**

**OhMyGoshsickels: I'm not sure…I've only read up to volume 12 of the manga so if it happens later than that I don't know. I figure though since I made Kyoya play in a puddle, Haruhi could ride a roller coaster.**

**Sakura02: Because wherever the Host Club goes, chaos follows.**

**Hikari Tsuki Chi: Kyoya took care of getting the passports. **

**Thank you: scout357, winterkaguya, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, 030artastic, Sergeant LemoOoN, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, and Usagi323 for reviewing!**

* * *

Tsuku was half asleep on the bus to Epcot. She was snuggled quite comfortably in Tsuku's lap and happily drinking from her bottle. Tsuku was much more awake when the bus pulled up to the entrance of the theme park. She looked around in complete awe. She blinked and whined when a bright light flashed in front of her eyes.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and stared dubiously at the camera in Hikaru's hand. "What are you doing, Hikaru?"

"Well, this will help Tsuku to remember us." Hikaru grinned.

"Me an' Tsuku-chan are gonna go get ice cream!" Hunny shouted excitedly as he grabbed Tsuku from Haruhi. Before anyone could protest, Hunny had bolted off. He ran to the first stand he found selling ice cream and bought a cup of strawberry ice cream. He plopped down on a bench and took turns feeding himself and Tsuku.

Tsuku yanked the spoon from Hunny's grasp and gummed at it. She pouted as Hunny took it away from her. "Hu!"

"No, Tsuku-chan," Hunny said firmly. "you might cut yourself." He looked around. "I wonder where everybody is?" He hopped off the bench and held Tsuku tightly to him. "I think we lost them, Tsuku-chan."

Tsuku looked around thoughtfully. Indeed, she couldn't see Haruhi or the others anywhere. She was scared. She wasn't used to not being able to have Haruhi in her sights. She began to cry.

"Aw, don't cry, Tsuku-chan." Hunny's lower lip quivered. "I-I'm sure we'll f-f-find…" Hunny began to cry as well.

"Oh, what cute children." A woman cooed. "Are you two lost? Where are your parents?"

Hunny sniffled and clutched Tsuku tighter to him. "W-We just wanted some ice cream and we got separated from everyone."

"Are they lost?" Another woman came up and looked at the two with concern.

"Yes," the first woman sighed. "poor things are terrified."

Before Hunny knew it, the two were surrounded by concerned mothers. He heard one woman speaking to a worker to try and find Hunny and Tsuku's group. Hunny wasn't too upset anymore. He was happily munching on a lollipop that one woman had given him and Tsuku was holding a Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. Lots of the women had brought them candy and toys to try and calm the two down.

"Tsuku!" Haruhi pushed through the crowd and picked Tsuku up. She hugged the little baby to her tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Tsuku began crying. "Ma!"

Hunny grinned when Mori walked up to them. "Look at all this stuff me an' Tsuku-chan got, Takeshi."

Mori sighed and picked Hunny up. He placed the small teenager on his shoulder. "Don't run off again."

"Hey, let's go ride that Mission Space ride." The twins said in unison.

Tamaki gulped nervously as the group stood in the orange group line. "A-Are you sure this ride will be safe for Tsuku-chan?"

"Well, she technically shouldn't be riding any of these rides since she's so little, but for the sake of the story all the employees ignore her size and all physics are defied." Kaoru explained.

"Oh…well then…" Tamaki chuckled nervously.

Tsuku looked around at all the space equipment while she chewed on her admission card. She didn't see what was going to be so bad about this ride. She was being held by Hikaru who kept trying to take her card from her.

The group finally arrived at the front of the line. They had to split into two groups. Tsuku was stuck in the group with Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny were in the other group with a random, swooning girl.

Haruhi reluctantly strapped herself in with Tsuku sitting in her lap. Tsuku shifted nervously in Haruhi's lap as their small "space shuttle" closed up. She didn't like how dark it was and began to cry.

"Don't cry, Tsuku-chan!" Tamaki patted her head. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Tsuku wasn't scared at all as the ride began. In fact, she began to giggle at Tamaki's terrified squeals and the twins yelling at each other to push the buttons. She did begin to feel sick as the ride jostled them around. When the ride finally ended, Tsuku began to almost immediately cry.

"Poor Tsuku-chan isn't feeling good." Hunny laughed nervously.

Haruhi looked at Hunny with concern. "You don't look too good either, Hunny-senpai."

"I'm fine." Hunny chuckled before running off to find a bathroom. It seemed the other Host Club members hadn't fared any better as they all followed after him. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she followed them and waited outside the bathroom. "What now, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked as he exited.

"We should venture to the other side of Epcot! They have all the countries there!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Actually…" Kyoya rolled his eyes as Tamaki was already running off. He sighed as he and the rest of the (slightly less sick) Host Club chased after their hyperactive leader.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're both really red." Haruhi said with slight concern. "Did you not put sunscreen on?"

Hikaru poked Kaoru's cheeks and cackled when his twin yelped. Kaoru glared at him and returned the favor. Soon, the two were poking each other in their sunburns rather violently.

"Tamaki-senpai, why are you limping?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki chuckled nervously. "Well, it seems these were not the best shoes to wear for walking. I seem to have accumulated some blisters. I fear I won't be able to go any further. Go on without me!"

Tsuku giggled as Mori simply picked Tamaki up and carried him around for the rest of the day. Tsuku liked going to all the different "countries" especially because everyone bought her something pretty from each country. The sun hadn't even set when Tsuku fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Three more chapters before Tsuku's father shows up! Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	10. MGM Studios

**Hello again everyone! Wow! We're over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much!!! And this is chapter 10!! We're officially in the double digits! Woo Hoo!**

**PhantomRose605: I know! Writing this makes me want to go back to Disney so badly. Thank you for the encouragement, your awesome :)**

**Sergeant LemoOoN: Well, this chapter we shall venture to MGM Studios. The next and final installment of the Disney mini-arc will be Animal Kingdom and then…Tsuku's daddy is gonna show up!**

**Sakura02: Yes, this chapter is MGM. **

**MikiNobies: I don't think she'll be turning into a teenager since there's not really any magic in Host Club. She will, however, grow up even though none of the Host Club members age. Yeah, I realized she looked like their kid after I started writing it. Oopsies. **

**Thank you: DarkRavie, -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, Hikari Tsuki Chi, krystal, scout357, Usagi323, WinterMission, kajoo, and Akuma Hana for reviewing. You guys are super!!**

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to MGM Studios!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

Tsuku glared sleepily at Tamaki. He was much too loud too early in the morning. If only Haruhi wasn't holding her, she'd go over and punch him square in the face. She yawned widely and slowly absorbed her surroundings. She hoped there were more fun rides that would make Tamaki scream like a little girl. That always made her day so much better.

The twins, both wearing sunscreen, had smushed Haruhi in between them. "Let's ride the Tower of Terror."

Tsuku grinned and waved her arms around excitedly when she saw how pale Tamaki was. Looks like she had found what would make him scream like a little girl. "La!!"

Thus, the Host Club found themselves walking towards the very intimidating tower. Even Tsuku was becoming nervous and wouldn't allow anyone but Haruhi to hold her. As the group was strapped into their elevator with a few other patrons, even the twins looked nervous. It didn't help at all that when all the lights when out, Tsuku began crying as loud as her lungs would allow her to.

Her screaming turned to laughter as soon as they began plummeting and Tamaki squealed. Haruhi didn't have a very tight grip on her and she began to slip from the restraints. Haruhi noticed just in time and held the small child closer to her, praying for the accursed ride to be over with soon.

The twins cackled evilly at how pale Tamaki was and Hunny insisted Mori hold him because he couldn't feel his legs. Kyoya casually leaned against a wall and nobody dared to mention that his hands were slightly shaking.

"I'm going to take Tsuku back to her stroller." Haruhi said as she walked away. She was focused so intently on strapping Tsuku into her stroller that she didn't notice the woman walk up behind her.

"Young lady, you are much too young to have a child." The woman chastised. "What is wrong with your generation? Honestly…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and listened to the woman rant and rave for a few minutes. As soon as the woman became bored with Haruhi's lack of reaction and stormed off, Haruhi turned her attention back to the spot where the stroller containing Tsuku should have been. "Tsuku!?" The stroller and Tsuku were both gone.

Tsuku blinked as her stroller finally came to a stop. Somebody had bumped into it and cause the stroller to roll down the small hill, taking Tsuku far from Haruhi. With a bit of wriggling around, Tsuku managed to slip out of her stroller. She was smack dab in the middle of MGM's Main Street and nobody seemed to notice her. Even when she cried, nobody seemed to pay much mind to her. It reminded her of when she had lived with her mother.

Her mother had never paid her any attention, even when she began sobbing hysterically. Her mother had abandoned her and she had felt so alone, just like she did right now…

"_Attention, kind commoners!" _Tamaki's voice rang around the entire park over the loud speaker system. _"There is a rather adorable baby that has been lost. She has dark brown hair and the cutest violet eyes you'll ever see! If you find her, please bring her back!"_

Tsuku perked up. They were looking for her! They hadn't abandoned her! She shakily stood up on her legs. "T…Ta…Tam…"

"Tsuku!!" The twins ran over to her, looks of relief on their faces. They both picked her up and held her between them. "Stop running off like that." Hikaru chided.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed. "If you keep that up, we're going to have heart attacks."

Tsuku beamed. "Hi! Ka!" She blew them both kisses.

"Aw, we can't stay mad at you." Kaoru cooed.

"Let's get you some ice cream before we head back to the others." Hikaru chimed in.

Hikaru pushed the stroller while Kaoru held Tsuku and led the way to the closest ice cream vendor. He ordered a cup of strawberry ice cream and took turns feeding Tsuku, himself, and Hikaru.

"There you guys are!" Hunny yelled as he ran over. His eyes lit up when he saw Tsuku. "You found her!"

"Tsuku!!!" Tamaki ran over and scooped Tsuku up. He held her close. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Tsuku blinked for a moment before beating Tamaki in the head with her plastic spoon. She squeaked as she was taken away from beating Tamaki by Haruhi. "Ma!"

Haruhi sighed. "This is ridiculous. We keep losing her."

Hikaru grinned evilly and pulled duck tape out of his pocket. "I have an idea…"

Mori blinked and looked down at his leg where Hikaru had firmly taped Tsuku. Her arms were free and she waved them angrily around. The tape was wrapped around her middle so it wasn't touching any of her skin. "Is this legal?"

Hikaru waved his hand dismissively. "It'll be fine."

For the rest of the day, Tsuku remained taped to Mori's legs, even when they rode rides, and eventually, she felt herself growing tired. The sun was beginning to set as the group sat down for Fantasmic. Haruhi released Tsuku from Mori's pant leg and held the semi-conscious child in her lap. "Look, Tsuku, it's starting." She looked down to find Tsuku was already sound asleep.

Not even the fireworks awoke Tsuku from her slumber. She held onto Haruhi's fingers, refusing to let go.

* * *

**Meh…so-so with the ending but ah well. Only one more chapter before Tsuku's father shows up! Next week: Animal Kingdom! What chaos will happen? Review to find out!**


	11. Animal Kingdom Part 1

**Happy New Year! I'm sorry this is so late! **

**Sakura02: -whistles Tama the Gimpy Yet- Ah, good times. **

**Usagi323: Hmmm….I think I'm going to have to steal your idea now**

**PhantomRose605: It rained when me and Sakura02 went there too!**

**OhMyGoshsickels: It's okay, they're rich so they can get away with whatever.**

**Thanks: DarkRavie, Sergeant LemoOoN, Akuma Hana, Bonds of Hatred, MikiNobies, yuriama sohma, elfenwindakachrno, Kaoru-Astria321, WerewolvesMoon, kajoo, and KyoXTohru1 for reviewing.**

* * *

"Tsuku-chaaan, it's time to wake up!!!"

Tsuku yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She was met with the cheerful face of Hunny. She blew a spit bubble at him.

"Aw, don't be mad." Hunny beamed and tickled her stomach. "We're at Animal Kingdom!"

Haruhi took Tsuku from Hunny and frowned. They would be flying back to Japan the very next morning and then Tsuku's father would take her away.

"Haruhi, let's go!" Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her off of the bus.

The others were waiting at the entrance. Tamaki grinned and waved them over. "Let's take a picture at the giant tree! Can we, Haruhi?"

"Sure." Haruhi adjusted Tsuku in her arms and allowed herself to be pushed towards the giant tree at the entrance of Animal Kingdom. They stopped long enough to get a stroller for Tsuku to ride in.

Tsuku frowned as she was placed into the stroller. Her Mama was distracted about something but Tsuku wasn't sure what it was. She twisted and turned to try and see Haruhi. When she couldn't, she began whining.

"Aw, Tsuku-chan's lonely." Hikaru cooed.

"We should keep her company." Kaoru added.

Tsuku briefly forgot being upset when the twins squished in and held her in their arms. She giggled as the two nuzzled against each of her cheeks. "Hi! Ka!" She snuggled with the twins until they reached the giant tree. She squealed excitedly as Hunny took her out of the stroller.

Mori knelt down and allowed Hunny to sit on his shoulder. "Don't drop her."

Hunny held Tsuku tightly. "I won't. Haruhi, come stand by us!" Hunny called.

Haruhi stood beside them and rolled her eyes as the twins argued over who would stand beside her. She blinked when she heard Tsuku whining. Looking up, she saw Tsuku reaching out to her.

Hunny laughed. "She wants you, Haruhi."

Tsuku beamed as Hunny handed her over to Haruhi. She didn't really know why everyone was standing around but she didn't care since Haruhi was holding her. She squeaked when a bright light suddenly flashed and then everyone was moving.

"Oh, let's go see that!" Tamaki shouted excitedly as he pointed at 'It's Tough to Be a Bug'.

Haruhi frowned. "It says it might be too scary for little kids."

Kyoya almost laughed as he watched Tsuku staring at the giant ant intently. "I don't think you need to worry too much about Tsuku. Nothing seems to terrify her."

"If she gets scared, you're dealing with her." Haruhi sighed out.

Tsuku blinked as she sat in Haruhi's laps and a pair of large glasses were placed on her face. She tilted her head up at Haruhi. "Ma?" She didn't get an answer though as the lights dimmed. She really wasn't sure what was going on. There were bugs doing strange things. Some smelled horrible while others spit water. Tsuku began laughing when Tamaki screamed.

The lights came on and Tamaki shakily stood up. "That was the most terrifying thing I think I've ever experienced!"

"Tsuku liked it!" Hunny pointed at the wide grin on Tsuku's face.

"Nah, she's smiling at Tono's pain and suffering." Hikaru piped in.

Kaoru tickled Tsuku's tummy as Haruhi put her back in the stroller. "Where should we go next, Tsuku?"

Tsuku tilted her head and pointed at a giant dinosaur statue. "'Saur!"

Hunny laughed at how white Tamaki's face was. "Let's go."

"Mo!" Tsuku held her arms out and giggled as Mori swung her up into the air.

Mori smiled gently as they walked towards the Dinosaur ride. He bounced Tsuku up and down while they waited in line. He looked sadly down at Tsuku. He didn't want her to go.

Tsuku pouted and tilted her head. She didn't like seeing her Mori sad. "Mo!" She reached up and pulled on his cheek.

The ride was terrifying for Tsuku. She reluctantly allowed Tamaki to hold her since Haruhi looked like she was going to vomit as the ride began shaking back and forth. Tsuku was rather enjoying the ride until the giant carnivorous dinosaur leapt out and roared. Tsuku's scream was in perfect harmony with Tamaki's. Once she was done screaming, she began crying.

Kyoya took Tsuku from Tamaki since Tamaki seemed to make her crying worse. He patted her back as he glanced down at the map in his hand. "Well, should we take a break?"

Tsuku shook her head.

"Here, let me see her." Haruhi cooed down at Tsuku until her tears subsided. "Where do you want to go next, Tsuku?"

Tsuku blinked slowly and tilted her head so far back that the twins became nervous and supported her head with their hands. She pointed at a giant mountain.

Tamaki and Haruhi both went pale as Kyoya began to explain what the ride was. "It's called Expedition Everest. It's one of their newer rides and is one of their most terrifying ones as well. It says there's a Yeti in there."

"Tsuku, are you sure you wanna go?" Tamaki asked shakily.

Tsuku blew a spit bubble and grinned.

Hunny smiled shakily. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

**Annnnnd we're going to stop there. The Disney arc will be completed next update. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Animal Kingdom Part 2

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I got sick, then school started, my grandfather has cancer, and now my work decided to cut my hours from 4 to 2 1/2! I'm trying to remain positive though so thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Sakura02: No, Gimpy Yeti gets a chapter all for himself because he's just that special.**

**yuriama sohma: Yes…it is the greatest ride to ever be invented.**

**PhantomRose605: Lol. That happened to me and Sakura02 every single day we were there.**

**Thank you: DarkRavie, Usagi323, Akuma Hana, Psyche Eros, my-heart-with-you, 030artastic, Bonds of Hatred, ColinatorGX, and Kajoo for reviewing!**

* * *

Tsuku blinked slowly. Everyone was so tense and she really couldn't understand why. They were in a very cool room winding through a line to get to the big mountain ride. Haruhi was holding her and gently bouncing her up and down as Tsuku began to wiggle impatiently. They finally reached the front of the line and seated themselves in the ride.

"No turning back now." Hunny chuckled nervously. "There's no need to be scared, Tsuku."

Haruhi shifted in her seat. Tsuku was secure in her lap and Tamaki was sitting next to her, drumming his fingers on his legs. Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the car in front of Tsuku while Hunny and Mori sat behind them. Kyoya is the very last car by himself, his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed ready for the whole ordeal to be over.

Tsuku squealed excitedly as the ride moved forward. She giggled as the ride went up and down and she saw the camera flash. All of sudden, though, a roar tore through the ride. Tsuku clutched nervously at Haruhi's shirt as the ride suddenly stopped and began rolling backwards. An identical scream tore from both her and Tamaki as a yeti suddenly leapt out and roared on Tamaki's side.

Tsuku swore she had heard Kyoya scream but once they were off the ride, he looked as calm as ever.

"T-that wasn't so bad." Hikaru said shakily.

Haruhi simply glared at the back of his head. She swore she was going to beat them all as soon as they got back to Japan. She blinked when she felt Tsuku straining in her arms. She glanced up to find Tsuku reaching for a small stuffed animal of the yeti. Unlike the yeti on the ride, this one was actually rather cute.

"You want that, Tsuku?" Kyoya asked, his wallet already out.

Haruhi frowned. "You guys shouldn't spoil her."

"Nonsense." Tamaki lifted up the yeti Tsuku was reaching for and handed it to the excited baby. "We don't have much time left with her. If getting her something as simple as this will help her to remember her happy times with us, then it doesn't matter the cost."

There was nothing Haruhi could say to argue with that. She sighed as she held Tsuku whom was now squeezing the yeti doll tightly. Haruhi smoothed Tsuku's messy hair down and smiled as they walked out into the blinding sun.

The rest of the day was a blur. The group rode all the rides and saw many different shows. Kyoya even 'convinced' some of the animal trainers to let them go into the enclosures and pet some of the animals. Tsuku was particularly excited when she was allowed to play with a lion cub.

The park was beginning to close down as the group headed for the bus. Tsuku was growing rather fussy. She was tired but didn't want to fall asleep quite yet. As soon as they reached the hotel room, all hell broke loose.

Haruhi attempted in vain to put Tsuku in her pajamas. Tsuku began screaming and thrashing about. She kicked her legs out and flung her fist everywhere.

"Why is Tsuku so angry!?" Tamaki asked in a panic.

"She's tired." Haruhi grunted out.

Tsuku managed to wriggle away from Haruhi. Before anyone could react, Tsuku had crawled into the bathroom and managed to slam the door shut.

"Tsuku-chan, open the door!" Hunny wailed.

The group could hear Tsuku moving around in the bathroom. She was no longer screaming. Instead, they could hear the toilet paper being rolled around and Tsuku giggling. Haruhi moved the boys out of the way and yanked the door open. The reprimand she had been about to give Tsuku died on her lips.

Tsuku sat on the bathroom floor completely wrapped up in the toilet paper. She blinked her purple eyes as the group squealed at how adorable she was. She whined as the sudden flash of the camera upset her and her tantrum started up all over again.

"Do something!" Haruhi snapped.

"Tsuku, look." Hikaru plopped down in front of Tsuku with the yeti doll in his hand. He began making it dance around, immediately captivating Tsuku's attention.

"Hey, one of it's legs is shorter than the other one!" Hunny cried out.

Kaoru plopped down next to Hikaru. The twins watched as Tsuku took the yeti from Hikaru and began beating it against the ground. The two grinned evilly as they looked first at Tamaki then back at Tsuku. "We're going to call him 'Tama the Gimpy Yeti.'" The two said in unison.

While the others laughed at the name, Tamaki began whining. Tsuku pouted as Hikaru took Tama the Yeti from her but immediately began grinning as the two began singing while making the doll dance.

"_Tama the Gimpy Yeti_

_Had a very short left leg_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it skipped (like an antelope!)_

_All of the other yeti_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Tama_

_Play in any yeti games._

_Then one dark and foggy night_

_the Yeti God came to say_

_Tama with your gimpy leg_

_Won't you kill a human village?_

_Then all the yeti loved him_

_As they dined on human flesh_

_Tama the Gimpy Yeti_

_You'll go down in history! (like toothpaste!)"_

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki began screaming at the twins while Tsuku clapped her hands excitedly. "Time for bed, Tsuku."

Tsuku didn't protest as Haruhi carried her over to the crib and tucked her in. "Ma…" She yawned.

Haruhi smiled sadly and kissed Tsuku's forehead. "Sleep well, Tsuku." As soon as the boys had left the room, Haruhi collapsed onto her bed. She sighed heavily as she looked over through the bars of Tsuku crib at the sleeping baby. Tomorrow, they would fly back to Japan. Tomorrow, Tsuku's father would meet them at the airport and take Tsuku away from her forever.

* * *

**See, that song is what happens when it's late at night and you've been wandering around in the sun all day. Thank you all for being so patient! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	13. Saying Goodbye

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for a couple of weeks. My grandfather passed away on February 28 at 2:12 in the morning. My entire family was in the hospital all that day before and until he died. I've needed these couple of weeks to recoup and get my life back in order. **

**Thank you all for your patience and not chopping my head off!**

**Sakura02: Lol, every time I hear the Rudolph song, I think of our Tama the Gimpy Yeti. **

**Thank you: elfenwindakachrno, DarkRavie, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, PhantomRose605, Kuramasredredrose, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, kajoo, and yuriama sohma for your reviews!**

* * *

Tsuku began fussing the moment the airplane engine revved up. It was far too early in the morning for her liking and for some reason, everyone seemed so tense. She reached up and pulled impatiently on Haruhi's hair. "Ma…"

Haruhi briefly smiled down at her. "I'm sorry. You're hungry, aren't you. You'll have to wait until we're up in the air."

"Nonsense." Tamaki beamed. "I shall retrieve her bottle for her." As he stood up, the plane began moving forward and he was flung backwards.

The twins cackled along with Tsuku as Tamaki pulled himself up and brushed himself off. "I'm okay!" Tamaki laughed good-naturedly. He quickly took Tsuku's carry on bag out of the top compartment and sat back down.

Haruhi took the bag from Tamaki and pulled out one of Tsuku's bottles. She couldn't help smiling at the light in Tsuku's as she fed her. She gently patted Tsuku's back after she had completely swallowed the entire bottle. Haruhi could feel a yawn coming on as Tsuku yawned.

"Haruhi, get some sleep." Tamaki whispered so as not to wake Hunny or Kyoya up.

With a nod, Haruhi slouched down in her seat and went to sleep with Tsuku in her arms.

* * *

Tsuku whined as she felt Haruhi's arms tightening on her. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but she knew it had been for a while. She had been dreaming about strange arms taking her away from Haruhi. As she came fully awake, she began to wail.

Tamaki shot up in his seat when he heard Tsuku crying. He looked around frantically before realizing where it was coming from. "Shhh, Tsuku-chan, please don't cry. You'll wake Haruhi up." When Tsuku continued to wail, Tamaki gently pried her from Haruhi. He winced as he carried her into the area between first class and the other passengers as Tsuku pinched and punched him. He paced in the small area with Tsuku. "Shhh, you're all right."

Tsuku's crying slowed until she was simply staring up at Tamaki with her big purple eyes. She tilted her head to the side as he looked at her with a nervous smile. He was usually so loud and obnoxious but now, he was so quiet. She reached up and patted his cheek as she fell back asleep.

Haruhi awoke a few moments later when she heard Tamaki plop down back next to her. She looked in her arms and was panicked for a moment when she saw Tsuku wasn't there. She was surprised when she saw Tsuku was curled up in Tamaki's arms, sound asleep. She smiled gratefully at Tamaki while he smiled sheepishly at her. "You got her to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah." Tamaki scratched the back of his head. "She only hit me for a few minutes this time." He leaned back with Tsuku resting on his chest.

Haruhi reached out and smoothed Tsuku's hair down. "I'm doing the right thing, right? Letting her go back to her father, I mean."

Tamaki smiled and rubbed Tsuku's back. "You're doing what you think is best for her."

"But what if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again?" Haruhi bit her lip to keep her tears at bay. All the insecurities she had been feeling since she decided to contact Tsuku's father were bubbling up now that they were growing closer and closer to Japan. "I don't want to let her go." She buried her face in her hands.

Tamaki reached out and placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Tsuku won't ever hate you. She'll know you did what you thought was best for her."

* * *

A few short hours later, the plane was landing. Haruhi clutched Tsuku tightly to her as the group began to depart from the plane. Tsuku's father had said he would be waiting at the gate with a sign with Tsuku's name on it. All the boys crowded around Haruhi with a hand either on her back or shoulder.

Tsuku was awake now and becoming fussy. Something was terribly wrong but she didn't know what. Haruhi was holding her tightly and none of them would look directly at her. "Ma?"

"Ah, there he is." Kaoru pointed towards a man holding a sign with Tsuku's name on it. He squinted at the man before looking at Hikaru. "Hey, isn't that…?"

"Uncle Katsuro!?" Hikaru finished.

Katsuro's eyes widened as the twins ran towards him. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?"

"We went with Haruhi to Disney World to celebrate Tsuku's birthday." Kaoru said.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked. By now, the rest of the group was standing beside the twins. Tsuku was staring curiously at Katsuro.

"I'm here to take my daughter home." Katsuro answered.

"Wait…Tsuku-chan is Uncle Katsuro's daughter." Hikaru thought.

"Which makes her our…" Kaoru added.

"Cousin!!" The entire group yelped together.

"So, Tsuku-chan has Haru-chan and Hikaru and Kaoru for cousins?" Hunny asked.

"It would seem so." Katsuro smiled at Tsuku whom was still staring intently at him. He held his arms open. "Come here, dear. I've missed you so much. We're going home to Italy, Tsuku."

Kyoya took Tsuku from Haruhi whom was frozen in place. The two had a staring contest for a moment before Kyoya poked Haruhi in the forehead. "Goodbye, Tsuku."

Hunny took her next. He began bawling as Tsuku stared at him. "I'm going to miss you, Tsuku-chan!" He smothered her face with kisses until Mori took her away.

Mori held her up in the air and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Goodbye."

The twins held her between them and nuzzled their cheeks against hers. "We'll see you as soon as our next break is! That's only a few months!" Despite saying this, the two were tearing up.

Tamaki took her next and was honestly surprised when she didn't hit him. "Farewell, Tsuku!" He began sobbing as he hugged her tightly before handing her back to Haruhi.

Haruhi stared down at her. She could see the understanding dawning in Tsuku's eyes and the tears as well. "It's for the best." She whispered. She hugged Tsuku tightly to her and kissed the baby's forehead. Slowly she handed Tsuku over to Katsuro. "Please take good care of her."

Katsuro nodded and smiled as he held his daughter in his arms. "Thank you for helping me find her. Let's go home, Tsuku."

Tsuku turned in Katsuro's arms as he began walking away. She watched as her family began getting farther and farther away. "Ta…Ta…" She began bawling and wriggled so much that Katsuro let her go. Hobbling to her feet, she ran shakily back towards the group. "Ta…Ta…"

Haruhi felt herself beginning to cry as she saw Tsuku running back towards them. "Tsuku…"

"Ta…Tam…" Tsuku ran right towards… "Tamaki!" She flung herself at Tamaki's legs and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. She was bawling hysterically. "Tamaki, Tamaki!"

Tamaki began crying as well as he picked Tsuku up. "She said my name! Her first was my name!"

Tsuku continued crying as she reached out to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

The twins yanked her from Tamaki and once again nuzzled her cheeks. "Our Tsuku-chan didn't want to leave us!"

"Mori!" Tsuku had snot running from her nose. Mori took her in his arms, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped her nose clean. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before allowing an overexcited Hunny to hold her. "Hunny!" She screamed.

Hunny was crying as well even as Kyoya took Haruhi from him.

"Kyoya!" Tsuku blubbered out. Finally she set her sights on Haruhi. "Haruhi! Mommy! Mommy Haruhi!"

Haruhi allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes as she held Tsuku. She rubbed her face against Tsuku's. "Oh, Tsuku…"

Katsuro smiled as he came back to the group. "I think Tsuku would be much happier with all of you."

"Is that all right?" Haruhi asked. "She's your daughter."

"I want nothing more than for her to be happy." Katsuro answered. "Just, promise that I can see her every now and then."

"Of course." Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you…Thank you so much, Katsuro-san."

Katsuro leaned forward and kissed Tsuku's forehead. "I'll see you soon, Tsuku." With that, he left.

"She must really have wanted to stay with us if she went to Tamaki first." Hikaru jeered.

Tamaki grinned. "You are just jealous because she said my name first. Right, Tsuku-chan?" He leaned forward to take her from Haruhi and was rewarded with a slap in the face.

"Tamaki!" Tsuku grinned.

Haruhi smiled as she held the small child in her arms. She didn't have to give her up. Haruhi didn't know how she would manage to take care of Tsuku and go to school with the Host Club but she knew she would manage somehow or another.

* * *

**Yay! Tsuku's staying! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	14. At The Pool

**All right! We're back to following the manga now! Just so you know, despite the fact that the Host Club doesn't change grades or seem to age at all during the manga, Tsuku will continue to grow up.**

**elfenwindakachrno: Nope, we aren't done with this story yet! **

**Sakura02: Lol, it's definitely going to be much more chaotic now that she's staying.**

**I-love-red-head-ninjas: Aw, I'm sorry you cried! The story will be much more upbeat and happy for a little while. **

**PhantomRose605: Thanks so much. I'm working through my grief slowly but surely. Writing is helping to keep me sane. Ha, thanks for pointing that out! I'll fix it up soon.**

**Thank you: Kuramasredredrose, Sergeant LemoOoN, whitedragon92, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, JiaKiyokiAi, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, ChojisGirl, Ray-nee-chan, LunaBell08, -'Kixa'-'Kisa'-'Otaku'-, and lovelyanimeangel for your reviews!**

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she sat on the edge of a…well…it wasn't just a pool exactly. She and Tsuku had been kidnapped after school by the Host Club and taken to an underground water resort of some kind run by Kyoya's family. She kept a watchful eye on the twins as they floated in the middle of the pool with Tsuku in a floatie.

"Our little cousin is so adorable." Cooed Kaoru as he kept one finger hooked into Tsuku's floatie so she wouldn't float away.

"Yeah." Hikaru grinned. "Now we can really teach her the proper ways of being one of us."

"Absolutely not." Haruhi shuddered at the thought of an older Tsuku exactly like the twins. It wasn't a pleasant image.

Tsuku giggled as Hikaru would duck under the water and then pop back up in front of her. "Hikaru!" She squealed and splashed the water. The fact that she was back with whom she considered to be her family had made Tsuku a much more cheerful baby the past couple of weeks. She rarely cried and was always seen following one of the Host Club members around at any given point in the day. She was still particularly attached to Haruhi and would most often be found beside her surrogate mother.

"Haruhi, we're gonna take Tsuku to the water slide. You wanna come with us?" The twins called in unison.

"No and no." Haruhi said firmly as she took Tsuku from the twins. "She's too small to go on a water slide. Besides, her and I prefer wading pools."

Tsuku's eyes lit up when she heard the words 'wading pool'. She flailed her arms around excitedly. "'ool! 'ool!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "What's a wading pool?"

While Haruhi was distracted with trying to explain what a wading pool was, Hunny slipped over and grabbed Tsuku. He grinned down at the confused baby. "Let's go play in the flow pool, 'kay, Tsuku-chan?"

Tsuku nodded her head slowly. "'kay, Hunny." She squealed in delight as Hunny ran and leapt into the flow pool.

"Be careful with her." Haruhi scolded. She was slightly relieved when she saw Mori was in the pool with Hunny and Tsuku and had the two children on his back as he swam against the current. She chose not to question how or why he was doing it.

Tsuku splashed happily even after Mori got out and left her and Hunny alone. Hunny had a firm grip on her floatie as she flailed her limbs about. She was so busy laughing with Hunny that she didn't bother to pay much attention to what Tamaki and the twins were doing.

A scream tore from Tsuku's lips as she and Hunny were swept away by the now fast paced current. "Mommy Haruhi!" She cried out.

"It's okay, Tsuku-chan!" Hunny shouted as his grip on Tsuku tightened. "I won't let you go!"

After a few minutes, the two were flung onto dry land. Tsuku continued to cry as Hunny wriggled himself out of his own floatie and then pulled her out of hers. "No fun! Bad 'ool!"

Hunny laughed shakily. He held Tsuku tightly to him as he observed their surroundings. "Yeah, that wasn't very fun. Don't worry, though. We'll find the others soon."

Tsuku continued to sniffle as Hunny trudged through their jungle like surroundings. Her tiny feet kicked and flailed and she cried until Hunny finally put her on the ground. She allowed him to hold her hand while she toddled along beside him and continued to cry. "Mommy Haruhi! Mommy Haruhi!"

Hunny smiled down at Tsuku as the two continued to walk. "You really love Haru-chan, don't you, Tsuku-chan?"

"Yeah!" Tsuku nodded her head vigorously. "I love Mommy Haruhi!" She had picked up quite a few more words since she had first spoken at the airport.

Hunny beamed down at her. His eyes lit up when he noticed a vine dangling in front of him. "Hey, Tsuku-chan, let's go swinging!" He adjusted Tsuku so he held her in only one arm and clamored up the tree. "Okay, Tsuku-chan, hold on tight."

Tsuku whimpered as Hunny got her tiny hands to grip tightly to the vine. She glanced down and felt like crying at how high up the two were. Her cry was cut short when she saw Haruhi and Mori surrounded by men with guns. "Mommy Haruhi!" She screeched.

Hunny noticed too and frowned. "Hold on, Tsuku-chan! We're gonna save them!"

"Mommy! Mori!" Tsuku yelled out as she and Hunny swung down. She yelped as her grip on the vine slipped and she began to fall to the ground. She let out a small 'oomph' as arms caught her. She looked up and a grin split her face as she held her arms up. "Mori!"

Mori flashed her a brief smile before pulling her and Haruhi away while Hunny dealt with the rescue squad.

Tsuku cheered Hunny on as he knocked each and every man out. "Go Hunny! Go Hunny!"

Haruhi couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle even as she took Tsuku from Mori. She looked briefly down at Tsuku to ensure the baby wasn't injured. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Mommy Haruhi." Tsuku smiled and nuzzled into Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, you know I can't stay mad at you." Haruhi cracked a small smile and rested her head on top of Tsuku's. "Honestly, you're so spoiled."

"Ah, Mori and Haruhi, there you are!" Tamaki was the first to break through the foliage with the twins close behind him. His eyes lit up when he saw Tsuku. "Oh, you're safe, Tsuku-chan!" He ran over to the two and hugged Haruhi tightly, squishing Tsuku in between him and Haruhi. "You two had me so worried!"

Tsuku managed to wriggle one of her hands out and ruthlessly smacked Tamaki repeatedly upside the head. "No-no! Bad Tamaki!"

Haruhi's eyes once again fell on all the now unconscious men littered about the area. "W-What just happened?"

The twins looked up. "You didn't know? Hunny's family, the Haninozuka is a famous martial arts family. Hunny is the national middle school champion of Karate and Judo."

Haruhi sighed, deciding it best not to question what had just been revealed. She looked down in time to see Tsuku yawn widely. "It's time for you to go to bed."

Tsuku's eyes were drooping shut as Haruhi began walking towards the entrance of the resort area. She felt a small hand on her head and the kiss that was place on her cheek. "Hunny…"

Hunny grinned at Tsuku as he patted her hair down. "Good night, Tsuku-chan." He whispered. "See you tomorrow."

By the time Haruhi returned home, Tsuku was already sound asleep. She tucked Tsuku into her small crib and then laid down on her own futon. She smiled through the crib bars at Tsuku's peaceful face. She could only hope that Tsuku would sleep through the night.

* * *

**Review please and let me know your thoughts!**


	15. The Beach

**Sakura02: I don't know. That's what the chapter said so I'm just following the author!**

**Thanks to: PhantomRose605, Saori Morinozuka, Kuramasredredrose, Sergeant LemoOoN, storywriter dream, Chocolate, hippielicious, and kajoo for reviewing.**

* * *

Tsuku blinked slowly and cautiously approached the now wet sand. She looked up to make sure the waves weren't coming back before darting forward to grab the shiny purple shell she had seen buried in the sand. She squealed as the water rushed forward and completely drenched her. With a wail of despair she began flailing her arms around.

"Oh, you're fine." Kyoya sighed as he leaned down and scooped the baby up. He sighed and dusted the wet sand clinging to Tsuku's white sundress off. "Honestly, I don't know why we bother buying you expensive clothes. All you manage to do is dirty them up."

"Love you, Kyoya!" Tsuku grinned up at Kyoya, having no honest idea what he had just said to her.

Kyoya sighed and patted her head. "Yes, yes." He blinked as she tugged impatiently at his shirt pocket. "What?"

"Cookie!" Tsuku barked impatiently. She continued to tug impatiently at his shirt pocket.

"Do you have a radar for these?" Kyoya pulled a small bag of cookies out of his shirt pocket and handed one for Tsuku to munch on. "Let's go see what your mother is doing."

"Haruhi!" Tsuku squealed and wriggled away from Kyoya's grip, her cookie still clutched in her hand. She ran over to Haruhi whom was crouching on a rock and sulking at being dragged to the beach.

"Were you playing in the water?" Haruhi smiled as Tsuku clamored onto the rock and hopped into her lap. She sighed when she felt the water had completely soaked Tsuku. "We're going to have to change your diaper…"

"Haruhi is so good with children!" All the girls that had tagged along squealed.

Tsuku stared at the girls as she munched on her cookie. She had grown more accustomed to having such strange females around her and would sometimes even allow the girls to carry her around. This was, of course, as long as she was able to keep Haruhi in her sights. She looked up at Haruhi and held up the remaining half of her cookie. "Mommy want cookie?"

Haruhi sighed as all the girls began gushing. "No, Tsuku, that's your cookie."

"It's so cute how Tsuku-chan thinks Haruhi is her mommy." One girl piped up.

"It must be hard for her not having one." Another girl sighed.

"I guess Haruhi is probably the most motherly of the Host Club." One girl pondered.

"Mommy, kitty!" Tsuku waved her hand ecstatically towards a large rock that was indeed shaped like a cat.

"Tsuku, do you like kitties!?" Tamaki squealed as he dashed forward to try and pick Tsuku up. He screamed as her tiny fist punched him square in the face.

"Bad Tamaki! No cookie!" She yelled at him.

"Mother, Tsuku is rebelling!" Tamaki cried to Kyoya.

The twins simply rolled their eyes and retrieved Tsuku from Haruhi. "This is so lame, though. Why'd we have to stay in Japan?" Hikaru grouched.

"And of all the beaches we could stay at, it had to be Nekozawa's." Kaoru sighed.

Tsuku grinned and flailed her arms when Nekozawa snuck up behind Tamaki and scared him. "Kitty man! Kitty man!"

While the Host Club was distracted by Nekozawa talking about the island, Haruhi took Tsuku from the twins and walked towards the rock. "Well, at least you're having fun, Tsuku."

"Love you, Mommy." Tsuku smiled up at Haruhi. She wriggled out of Haruhi's arms and walked beside her. She held Haruhi's hand as the climbed up to sit in the (literal) mouth of the cat cave.

"Wow, this is really high, huh, Tsuku." Haruhi muttered as the two peered over the lip of the cave.

Tsuku was crouching in between Haruhi's arms with Haruhi's body hovering over hers. She reached out into what seemed like a vast emptiness. "Yeah…" She blinked as she was suddenly whisked up into the air and back further into the cave. She looked up and grinned at the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled Tsuku in between them. "Don't scare us like that." They said together. "We nearly lost our precious baby cousin."

Tsuku giggled as Tamaki freaked out over Nekozawa's "decorations". She hobbled over to the fake skull Tamaki had thrown against the wall and picked it up.

"Get that out of your mouth, Tsuku!" Tamaki freaked out as Tsuku began gnawing on top of the skull.

"It's all right." Nekozawa assured. "It's not toxic."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and took Tsuku's hand. "Let's go."

Tsuku followed Haruhi out of the cave still chewing on the skull. She grinned when she saw Hunny running toward them.

"Do you wanna collect seashells, Tsuku-chan, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly.

Haruhi was about to protest but found she couldn't with Tsuku jumping up and down so happily. "Sure. Tsuku, put the skull down."

Reluctantly, Tsuku parted from her skull. She toddled along beside Haruhi and helped her collect all the random shells on the beach. She blinked as she and Haruhi were suddenly surrounded by the Host Club trying to give Haruhi different shells. When Tamaki held up a giant crab shell and a bug crawled off of it, Tsuku reached up and grabbed the bug.

"Spit that out right now, Tsuku." Haruhi scolded. She pulled the bug from Tsuku's mouth and threw it into the grass. "Tsuku, stay here with Kyoya for a minute. I'll be right back."

Tsuku pouted but plopped down on the beach. Bored, she dug her toes into the wet sand. She blinked when three shadows fell over her. She looked up questioningly at the three. "Tamaki? Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Hikaru knelt down to whisper to Tsuku. "Hey, does Haruhi have any fears or weaknesses?"

"Yeah, like, is she scared of heights or anything?" Kaoru piped in.

Tsuku thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Mommy brave!" She blinked as the twins scooped her up.

"Let 'Operation Find Haruhi's Weakness' begin!" The twins shouted together.

First, the twins took Haruhi, Tsuku, and the girls through the cave and told a story about a bloody hand dragging people off. Tsuku, whom was in Haruhi's arms, looked up in time to see a skeleton hand crawling onto Haruhi's shoulder. She grabbed it and yanked it out of Hikaru's hand and began gnawing on it.

"Out of your mouth." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she reprimanded the small baby.

Next, Mori and Hunny took the two up into the eyes of the cat cave. While Mori lifted Haruhi up to see if the height would scare her at all, Tsuku began clambering up in an attempt to sit on top of the cave.

"No! Tsuku's gonna fall!" Hunny shrieked.

Mori, realizing Haruhi was completely unfazed by being lifted into the air, put her down and reached up to pluck Tsuku down. "No." He said firmly to the pouting child.

"We'll take Tsuku-chan for you, Haruhi." One of girls smiled. "You all seem to be having fun but it might be dangerous for Tsuku-chan."

Tsuku eyed the girl for a moment before allowing Haruhi to hand her over. She stared up at the girl for a moment before patting her cheek. "Good girl." She said.

The girl giggled and went back to the cat cave to sit with her friend. She dangled her legs over the lip of the cave and held Tsuku in her lap. "Isn't it pretty, Tsuku-chan?"

"Pretty!" Tsuku agreed. She blinked as the girl was suddenly yanked up from the ground, taking Tsuku along with her.

"Hey, a couple of rich girls!" Three guys leered at the two teenage girls.

One raised his eyebrow at Tsuku and put his face down to her level. "Who's this brat?" He screamed when Tsuku punched him in the eye.

"Bad!" Tsuku screamed.

The guy snarled and reached forward to grab Tsuku from the girl when he was suddenly covered in all sorts of sea creatures. "What the hell!?"

"You're being a nuisance." Haruhi sighed as she put her pail down. "Get out of here."

"Haruhi!" Tsuku squealed. She frowned though when the three boys ganged up on Haruhi and began pushing her around. "Stop!" She screamed. She wriggled out of the girl's arms and ran towards where Haruhi was. Her world seemed to stop as one of the boys pushed Haruhi over the edge of the cliff.

"Haruhi?" She barely noticed the blur that was Tamaki that leapt into the sea after Haruhi. She knelt over the edge of the cave and looked down. "Haruhi?" Her voice wavered. She heard a commotion behind her but was too upset to look and see what was going on.

"Tsuku, come here." Kyoya scooped her up in his arms. "Get their IDs, Mori."

"Haruhi…Mommy Haruhi…" Tsuku began bawling as Kyoya carried her out of the cave.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed her back. "Haruhi is okay. See?"

Tsuku sniffled and looked over to see Tamaki carrying Haruhi onto the beach. Her eyes lit up through her tears. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked over to Tsuku and smiled at her. "I'm all right, Tsuku."

"Haruhi!" Tsuku leapt out of Kyoya's arms and ran over to where Haruhi was now being held by Mori. She blinked when she saw that Tamaki was angry with Haruhi.

"Why didn't you call for help!?" Tamaki shouted. "A girl shouldn't be taking on three guys by herself!"

Haruhi glared at him. "Well, I didn't have time to think on the spot like that!"

"You should think a little more!" Tamaki snapped.

Tsuku sat in between the two as they continued to yell at each other. It reminded her of when her mother and father had still been together and fought all the time. She sat down on the sand and began to cry again.

"Look, I apologize for troubling you guys but I don't see what I did wrong!" Haruhi yelled. "And now you've made Tsuku cry!"

Tamaki glared at Haruhi before storming off. "I'm not speaking to you until you admit your mistake!"

Tsuku would've giggled at the sight of Tamaki pouting and looking back over if she wasn't so upset. "Mommy Haruhi?" She sniffled out.

"I'm not apologizing." Haruhi huffed out. She wriggled out of Mori's arms and stomped off in the opposite direction of Tamaki.

Hunny picked up the still upset Tsuku. "It's okay, Tsuku-chan. Haru-chan and Tama-chan will make up soon."

Tsuku simply let out a choked sob and continued to cry.

* * *

**Um….so….totally didn't mean for it to get all emo there at the end. I promise the next chapter will start and end on a funny note so don't worry! Review please!**


	16. The Beach 2

**Hello again, everyone! Terribly sorry for my long absence. The last couple of weeks I've been finishing up classes, then I had the oh so exciting finals of doom. Now, it's summer vacation! I hope you can all forgive me for my tardiness!**

**Sakura02: Yes, all of that really happened in the manga. I swear I didn't just make it up.**

**TaNeishaMarie: Oh, children and their cookie radars are terrifying. I work at a school with 3 year olds, and I swear when I try and sneak a cookie, all their heads turn to see what I'm doing. I'm waiting to get attacked one day.**

**Thank you: Kuramasredredrose, sethrox9730, 030artastic, ColinatorGX, KageNoNeko, Ray-nee-chan, PhantomRose605, kajoo, OOxOOhunnychanXXoXX, Aurora-16, and Lolacocacola97 for your reviews.**

* * *

Hunny pouted as he poked Tsuku's mouth with the spoonful of soup. "Tsuku-chan, you've gotta eat. Please?"

Tsuku simply looked over to Haruhi and Tamaki who were in the midst of a food battle. She sniffled and turned her head away from the spoon. She attempted to wriggle out of her high chair but was thwarted by Kyoya.

"Eat." Kyoya said firmly. When Tsuku stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head from him, he took a deep breath. "Mori…"

Mori scooped Tsuku up from her high chair and held her in one arm. With the other, he held the spoon up to Tsuku. "Please, eat."

Tsuku's lower lip quivered and she shook her head. "No!"

Haruhi paused in shoveling crab into her mouth to look at Tsuku. She sighed and quickly finished her food off. After Tamaki stomped off to bed with Kyoya following behind him, Haruhi took Tsuku from Mori and sat the child in her lap. She held the spoon out to Tsuku. "You need to eat, Tsuku."

Though her lower lip continued to tremble, Tsuku reluctantly ate the spoonful of soup. "Mommy Haruhi…Tamaki…"

Haruhi continued to silently feed Tsuku for a moment before looking at the remaining Host Club members. "Should I learn karate or something? I don't understand why Tamaki is so angry. I didn't mean for my being weak to trouble everyone."

Tsuku yawned, growing sleepy as her belly was full of delicious food. She blinked sleepily as one of the twins, she realized it was Hikaru, took her from Haruhi and nuzzled her nose. She giggled.

"It's not like that, Haru-chan!" Hunny pouted out. "Let's go apologize to everyone, including Tama-chan. You can say sorry for making him worry."

Haruhi blinked as she looked around the room. "You were all worried about me? I didn't realize…" She looked at Tsuku whom was looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Were you worried too, Tsuku?"

"Yeah, she was flipping out." Hikaru piped up. He handed Tsuku back to Haruhi when Haruhi held her arms out.

Haruhi smiled down at Tsuku and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tsuku blinked as the others were suddenly hugging Haruhi and herself rather tightly. She tilted her head up and saw that Haruhi was turning slightly green. "Mommy Haruhi?"

"Ugh…I feel sick…" Haruhi choked out.

"Quick!" The twins shouted. "Get Haruhi to a bathroom!"

Tsuku squeaked as Hunny grabbed her and ran with her while Mori had Haruhi thrown over his shoulder. She glanced up when she saw a blonde haired man she had never seen before running down the hallway. She recognized him as the strange cat-man once he had his robe and wig back on. She pouted as Hunny abruptly put her down and went with the others to "try and discover Nekozawa's identity". She looked around and saw Haruhi was long gone.

"Mommy Haruhi?" She called out softly. She shakily stood up and began wandering around the expansive mansion trying to find Haruhi. She began growing nervous as heard the low rumbling of thunder in the distance. "Mommy Haruhi!" She screamed as the first lightning bolt and clap of thunder shook the house. Looking around desperately for somewhere to hide, she crawled under a small table with a flower vase on it. She covered her ears and cried as the thunder continued outside. She had never been alone during a thunderstorm. Haruhi had always been there to hold her. Now, she was all alone.

"Tsuku, what are you doing?"

Tsuku looked up through her tears and held her tiny arms out. "Kyoya!"

Kyoya stumbled back slightly as Tsuku scrambled into his arms. He held her steady for a moment before slowly standing up. "What's wrong? Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Thunder…" Tsuku whimpered out as her small arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck.

"Ah, you don't like thunderstorms?" Kyoya sighed as Tsuku began wailing at the top of her lungs. "All right, calm down now. There's no need to be frightened of the thunder. Want to know why?"

Tsuku sniffled but looked up at Kyoya. "Why?"

"Well, you see," Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Thunder is just the angels bowling, the lightning is the bright lights from their score boards, and the rain is the losing angel time crying like the losers they are."

Tsuku stared at Kyoya's completely serious face for a moment. "Angels…are…loud…" She said slowly.

Kyoya cracked a small smile as he looked at the small child whom had just a moment ago been louder than the thunder. He brushed her wispy brown hair from her forehead. "Yes, indeed they are. Now, let's go see if Haruhi and Tamaki have made up."

"Tsuku, don't look!" The twins cried out as Kyoya joined them at the entrance to his bedroom. The two quickly covered Tsuku's eyes but not before she saw that Tamaki was sitting before a blindfolded and ear plugged Haruhi.

"Mommy Haruhi?" Tsuku wriggled impatiently until Kyoya finally let her go.

Haruhi pulled the blindfold off and took the earplugs out. She smiled at Tsuku as the small child approached her. "It's okay. Tamaki and I aren't mad at each other anymore." She held her arms open and smiled as Tsuku ran head long into them.

"Mommy Haruhi! Tamaki!" Tsuku cried as she was hugged by both Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Aw, they look like a cute little family." Hunny cooed.

"No way!" The twins yelled.

Haruhi simply smiled when she felt Tsuku go limp in her arms. She cradled Tsuku in her arms and smiled at the sleeping child. "Good night, Tsuku."

* * *

"Tsuku, don't go near King Pervert." Kaoru whined as the twins closely followed Tsuku along the beach.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki shouted. "It's just because Haruhi…" He quickly covered his mouth and looked away. "Whatever. Call me what you like."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized him. "Where did you get that blindfold anyway?"

Before Tamaki could respond, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and found Tsuku staring at him. He scooped her up and smiled brightly at her. "Tsuku, everyone is being mean to me!"

Tsuku blinked before punching Tamaki in the nose. "Pervert!"

* * *

**Ha…well, I hope that ending was less depressing than the other chapter. Please review!**


	17. Zuka Club

**Over two hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story!**

**Aurora-16: Yeah, I have candy stashed in my room for summer camp and every time I open the drawer with the candy in it, the kids all swarm me. It's a good bribing tool, though. Yay! I love hot chocolate! Thanks!**

**Amy-chan123: It was how my great-grandmother explained thunderstorms to me, my sister, and my cousins when we were kids. :) **

**Sakura02: You know Tsuku fears no one. Besides, she has Kyoya wrapped around her chubby baby fingers :)**

**team vampress: Lol, no I don't believe Tsuku knows what pervert means exactly. She just hears the twins calling Tamaki that and thinks it's acceptable. **

**Thanks to: Kuramasredredrose, sethrox9730, Sergeant LemoOoN, Yuuna Arashi, KageNoNeko, Jani, TaNeishaMarie, Miha Ruu-Kun, PhantomRose605, and Lotrfan1232 for your reviews**

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she ran with a brown paper bag in one arm and pulled Tsuku along with her other. "We need to hurry, Tsuku. If we're late for the club meeting, Tamaki won't shut up about it."

Tsuku grinned as she nearly tumbled to the ground. The twins, instead of paying attention during class, had busied themselves with dressing Tsuku up in a long white sundress with a matching white headband with a white rose on it. "Pervert!"

"That's right." Haruhi panted out. "we're going to go see Tamaki again today. I can't believe they dressed you in all white. If you get dirty, I'm never going to hear the end of it." She gasped as she began to tumble forward.

"Mommy Haruhi!" Tsuku squeaked out as an unfamiliar person caught Haruhi. Tsuku puffed her cheeks out and began pounding furiously at the stranger. "Let go! My Mommy Haruhi!"

Haruhi snapped from her daze and knelt down. "Tsuku, that's not nice." She picked up the child and bowed apologetically to the stranger. "I'm sorry about her. She has a tendency to dislike strangers."

The stranger simply smiled and waved his...her...well…Tsuku couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman. They were wearing a boy's school uniform but had a very effeminate face. She tensed as the person reached out and stroked her cheek.

"What a cute little girl…" The stranger smiled warmly at Tsuku.

Tsuku relaxed as the person tickled her neck and she giggled. "Mommy Haruhi, Pervert!"

"Oh, that's right." Tsuku readjusted the bag in her arm and Tsuku before bowing to the person. "Thank you for helping me. I have to go now."

"Please, allow me to escort you, young lady." The stranger wouldn't take no for an answer and followed the two to the music room where the Host Club were dressed as knights.

Tsuku's eyes lit up when she saw Mori. She wriggled out of Haruhi's arms and attempted to run over to Mori. "Mo…" Her tiny voice cut off as she tripped over her dress and fell face first to the floor. She sat up and immediately began to cry.

"Aw, Tsuku, don't cry!" Tamaki rushed forward to pick Tsuku up but was thwarted by two girls that picked her up and carried her back over to the stranger.

"And why shouldn't she?" The stranger asked as they took Tsuku from the girls. "A girl should be allowed to cry if she wants to. Just because you men can't handle it doesn't mean the girl shouldn't cry."

Tsuku blinked and poked the stranger's chest. "Squishy!"

Haruhi sighed as the two girls began swarming and ogling her. She simply ignored them and put her bag down in order to take Tsuku from the stranger. She tensed as the two girls and the stranger continued to touch her and coo over her.

"Hey, what are you doing to Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed forward in an attempt to save Haruhi but was punched in the face by the stranger.

The stranger clicked their tongue disapprovingly. "Really, these men are dumber than I thought."

Tamaki recovered from being struck and glared at the stranger. "You three aren't from Ouran. Who are you?"

Tsuku's eyes widened as the stranger ripped off their male school uniform to reveal a girl's school uniform underneath it. She tugged on Haruhi's cheek. "Perverts?"

"More than likely…" Haruhi sighed out.

"I, am Amakusa Benio, a Second Year at Saint Roberia Insitute. This is Maihara Chizuru, also a Second Year, and Tsuwabuki Hinako, a First Year. We are members of Saint Roberia's Zuka Club!" Benio said proudly.

Tsuku grew bored with the shocked looks on everyone's faces and began blowing spit bubbles to entertain herself. She had no idea what a Zuka was nor did she care. All she knew was that she was hungry and these strangers were preventing her from getting her food.

Haruhi sighed and mumbled about going to make coffee. She took Tsuku away from the strange people and began preparing the coffee. She smiled when she saw Tsuku pouting at her. "As soon as these people are gone, I'll feed you. Why don't you go make sure Tamaki isn't dead?"

Tsuku pouted but did as Haruhi he told her. She toddled over to where Tamaki was laying unconscious on the couch. She sat on the floor and pulled on his hand that was peeking out from under the blanket. "Tamaki! Tamaki!"

"Oh the poor thing!" Benio sighed out as she whisked Tsuku up. "She's obviously neglected by these heathens. Poor dear…"

"Bad Pervert!" Tsuku's foot came out and kicked Benio in the face.

"No ma'am, Tsuku." Haruhi reprimanded as she carried a tray with three cups of coffee on them. "Please excuse her."

Benio and the other two girl sighed as they hugged Haruhi and Tsuku. "It's all right. Poor thing has been surrounded by these heathens and has picked up some of their horrible habits." Benio hugged Haruhi whom was holding Tsuku tight to her. "I cannot leave these beautiful roses in such a terrible place. I will begin the transfer process immediately and welcome them into the Zuka Club!"

Tsuku tensed. She wasn't quite sure what transfer meant but from the looks on the rest of the Host Club's face, it wasn't good. She knew that these strange women went to another school and if they were welcoming her and Haruhi into their club…that meant they would be taking her away from Tamaki and the others.

Haruhi quickly pulled away from Benio, sensing Tsuku's agitation. "Look, I think you misunderstand a lot of the things that go on in the Host Club. I don't believe their history is shallow at all…"

"No, it is." The twins said together. "Milord created it two years ago when he entered High School."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, I've never heard of Tamaki being half-European…"

"But he is!" Hunny chimed in. "He's half-French, half-Japanese."

Haruhi was growing progressively more agitated. "You said they were greedy but it's not like we take money from the customers…"

"To be more accurate, it's a point system." Kyoya explained as he pulled up a computer. "It's based on the amount the girls buy from our club auction site."

Haruhi was afraid to look at the computer screen. She immediately bristled when she saw the mechanical pencil she had thought she lost was in fact sold on the website for $273.

Tsuku began sniffling. She could feel how aggravated Haruhi was at the moment. What if Haruhi did want to transfer to the new school? She'd never get to see Tamaki and the others again…

"Poor things," Chizuru sighed out. "you must be in shock by all this deceit."

"Dump these boys and come with us!" Hinagiku said excitedly.

"Now, girls, the poor dears must be in shock right now." Benio said as she ushered the other two out. "We'll return tomorrow in hopes of a favorable answer."

As the door closed, Tsuku began to cry. She could feel Haruhi's agitation as she left the Host Club. "Mommy Haruhi…"

Haruhi blinked as she walked briskly towards the grocery store. She smiled down at Tsuku. "You're worried I'll go with them, aren't you?" She kissed Tsuku's cheek. "We aren't going anywhere. I'll let them know tomorrow, okay?"

Tsuku couldn't wipe the grin from her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tsuku bristled as Benio and the other two approached her and Haruhi the next day. Even though she knew Haruhi had no intentions of leaving Ouran, she didn't like anyone that tried to separate her family.

Benio beamed as she approached the two. "Were you waiting for us?"

Haruhi shook her head. "The boys told me to wait out here for you. They've been acting strange all morning…" Her voice trailed off as she opened the door.

Tsuku wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh. While Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki were dressed in regal men's clothes, the twins and Hunny wore frilly dresses.

"Ah, there's our cute little cousin!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. They dashed forward and hugged Tsuku tightly. "We're your big sister's from now on!"

Haruhi stared dumbfounded at the group for a moment. As Benio began protesting the group's attire, she began laughing. "I knew you guys were silly but this…this is ridiculous!"

The twins and Hunny looked at each other before getting right in Haruhi's face. "Is it really that funny?" They exchanged grins as Haruhi continued laughing.

Tsuku began laughing as well as Hunny tickled her and began insisting she call him 'big sister'. The twins were also doing the same to Haruhi. Tsuku was laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sister Kaoru! Sister Hikaru!"

Benio approached the two, looking forlorn. "Young lady…"

Haruhi managed to stop laughing for the moment. She picked Tsuku up and smiled at Benio. "I'm sorry, but I have a dream I want to fulfill. That's why I came to Ouran. Besides, this is who Tsuku considers to be her family. I never had any intention of leaving."

"We shall retreat for today." Benio said as she and the other two turned away. "Don't worry, though, we will rescue you and Tsuku-chan from this horrible club."

Tsuku stuck her tongue out at the three and pointed at the door. "Perverts!"

"What a good girl you are, Tsuku!" Tamaki grinned as he rushed forward to hug Tsuku. He was thwarted when Tsuku kicked him in the face.

"Super Pervert!"

* * *

**Reviews make me super happy!**


	18. Happy Halloween

**team vampress: Ha, for some reason, I just love the thought of a little kid torturing poor Tamaki…**

**Sakura02: Lol, I'm sorry that I used milord. It won't happen again!**

**Aurora-16: Hooray! I love surprises :)**

**Thanks: DarkRavie, Yuuna Arashi, sethrox9730, Rachael Hyuuga, have-a-cookie, Sergeant LemoOoN, KageNoNeko, Kuramasredredrose, Ray-nee-chan, PurpleFluffBunny7813, PhantomRose605, Shanise, Floral Falline, ColinatorGX, Jani, and Starmony for your reviews**

* * *

"Ah, why isn't Tsuku-chan in a costume today?" One of the girls in Haruhi's class asked.

Haruhi blinked as she looked down on the floor where Tsuku was happily coloring in a coloring book. Tsuku was wearing one of the many dresses Haruhi's father had insisted on buying the little girl. It was a simple lilac dress that reached Tsuku's ankles and had quarter sleeves. She had on tiny black party shoes and a black bow in her ever growing brown hair. "Why would she be wearing a costume?"

The girls huffed. "Silly Haruhi, it's Halloween! That's why there are no classes today. There's a big costume party tonight!"

"Oh." Haruhi blinked as she felt around in her pockets that were filled to the brim with candy. For some strange reason, Tamaki had begun throwing candy at Haruhi the other day and insisting she bring it with her today. "That explains the candy I suppose."

Tsuku glanced up from her coloring book when she heard the door to the classroom open. She blinked when the twins appeared wearing angel costumes. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned. "Trick or Treat!"

Haruhi simply handed the two of them each a piece of candy. When they came back again, she handed them more.

Tsuku giggled as she held onto Haruhi's leg. "Angels! Angels!"

"Please, Tsuku, those are no angels." Tamaki said as he came into the classroom wearing a vampire costume. "They're more like devils."

Tsuku was growing rather bored as Tamaki explained his plot to keep the twins from pranking Haruhi. She frowned as she looked around but couldn't find Mori, Hunny, or Kyoya anywhere. She blinked as Haruhi suddenly scooped her up. "Mommy Haruhi?"

"If there aren't any classes, Tsuku and I are going to the library. I don't really care much for Halloween and I don't want Tsuku getting any silly ideas." Haruhi sighed as she began to gather her things.

Tsuku pouted. She wanted to stay and play dress up with everyone. They all looked like they were having so much fun. However, she didn't want to annoy Haruhi so she decided it was best not to complain. She looked around and frowned when she realized Kaoru was no where in sight. "Kaoru?"

"He went to the bathroom." Hikaru grinned and patted Tsuku's head. "He'll be back soon." He turned his attention back to Haruhi. "At least put on a costume! Look! I got you a cute witch outfit and Tsuku one to match!"

Tsuku blinked as Haruhi stood thoughtfully in front of the window. She squinted against the bright light and saw a strange woman standing in the window at the top floor of the central wing. "Mommy Haruhi! Witch!" Tsuku exclaimed as the woman waved.

"Huh, she's still there from this morning…" Haruhi said thoughtfully. She looked down and sighed when she saw the curious look Tsuku gave her. "You were sound asleep when we came to school so you didn't see her."

"Really? I don't see anyone." Hikaru said, pushing Haruhi aside so he could look outside. "What about you, Chairman?"

Tsuku stared suspiciously at the boy with glasses standing beside Hikaru. He looked slightly nervous for some reason. "Mommy Haruhi. Witch." She repeated and pointed insistently at the window.

"I don't see anyone." The Chairman said as he pushed his glasses up.

Haruhi looked at the two boys incredulously. "How can you not see her? She's right…"

Tsuku shrieked as the glass suddenly cracked. She clung tightly to Haruhi, trembling. "Mommy Haruhi…"

"Oh no!" One of the girls cried. "Haruhi has the witch's curse!"

Haruhi blinked as she attempted to calm Tsuku down. She bounced the baby up and down and rubbed her back. " What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago," the Chairman explained. "a student dressed up as a witch for Halloween and fell from the central wing…"

"Since then, anyone who sees her on Halloween is cursed, along with everyone around them." Finished Hikaru.

"Kaoru!" Tsuku squealed as the quieter twin appeared. She scrambled out of Haruhi's arms and rushed over to him. She frowned when she saw the blood dripping from his elbow. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru flinched and picked Tsuku up with his uninjured arm. "I tripped right outside the bathroom." He smiled reassuringly at Tsuku whom was clearly very upset. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, Tsuku." He kissed Tsuku's forehead.

Tsuku was beginning to calm down when the clock suddenly began chiming loudly. She covered her ears and whimpered. "Loud!"

Hikaru straightened up. "There's only one thing to do in a situation like this!"

* * *

"What does me and Tsuku being dressed up have to do with anything?" Haruhi sighed out as she looked down at her witch outfit. Tsuku had a matching one though the hat was a little too big for the little girl and constantly falling over her eyes.

Tsuku giggled and pulled her hat up slightly. "Witch!"

Haruhi sighed. "Tsuku you stay here. I'm going to investigate the central wing."

"Okay, Mommy Haruhi." Tsuku began marching up and down the hallway, waving her wand around with hand and holding up her witch hat with the other. She grinned as the girls began squealing about how adorable she was. She was sure to get candy now.

"You shouldn't go there, Fujioka-san." Nekozawa said as he appeared and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

Tsuku's eyes lit up. "Kitty Man!"

Nekozawa glanced at Tsuku before turning his attention back to Haruhi. "It is unwise to engage a curse with a frontal attack. It will only lead to your death. Besides, my premonition says that the curse will only last through Halloween. Ah, if only I could take your place."

Tsuku blinked as a sudden gust of wind stole Nekozawa's wig away and revealed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Pretty Kitty Man!" She giggled as Nekozawa ran away screaming about the curse.

"Haruhi, I heard about the curse!" A girl Tsuku had never seen before rushed over. "Are you all right?" The girl blinked as she stared down at Tsuku whom was attached to Haruhi's leg. The girl squealed. "Who is that? She's positively adorable!"

"Um, Renge, this is Tsuku, my cousin. Tsuku, this is Renge." Haruhi picked Tsuku up and smiled as the little girl tugged her hat over her eyes so they matched.

Renge squealed again from the sheer adorableness of the scene before her. She quickly shook her head. "Haruhi, the girls in our class are making Jack-O-Lanterns and cookies. Would you and Tsuku like to come help us?"

"Um, no thank you." Haruhi answered. "I'm cursed so it's best if you stay away from me for today. I was just going to go to the library and study by myself for the rest of the day. If you could take Tsuku, though, I'd really appreciate it." She quite frankly trusted Renge with her little cousin more than the mischievous twins that had been hovering around her all day.

All the girls began sniffling. "We just wanted to cheer you up, Haruhi. I guess we're just dragging you down though…"

Haruhi sighed as Tsuku turned pleading eyes on her as well. "I suppose I could join all of you."

* * *

Tsuku happily munched on a piece of cookie dough as Haruhi instructed all the girls on how to roll out the dough. Her hat was still falling into her eyes so she had to constantly hold it up with one hand. She grinned when she heard Haruhi squeal and saw someone standing behind her. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru grinned and scooped Tsuku up. "Aren't you just the cutest witch in the world."

"The world!" Tsuku repeated, flailing her arms around. She frowned as she looked around. "Kaoru?"

"Yeah, where is Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as she attempted to resume making cookies. Her attempts were thwarted by Hikaru playing with the cookie dough and feeding it to Tsuku.

"Even though it wasn't that bad of an injury, Kaoru went to the nurse." Hikaru pouted. "I offered to go with him but he said I would get in the way."

"I'm sure you would considering you're getting in my way right now." Haruhi sighed as she elbowed Hikaru out of the way and took Tsuku from him. She pulled the cookie dough sticking out of Tsuku's mouth out. "Stop eating cookie dough. You're going to get a tummy ache. Hikaru!" She glared over when she saw Hikaru was once again stretching out the cookie dough. "you're getting in the way!"

"Hey!" Hikaru protested as Haruhi attempted to shove him away. "I'm just trying to help you! Besides, how do you know I'm not Kaoru? He's no different from me!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she resumed making the cookies with Tsuku sitting on the counter beside her. Despite telling the little girl to stop eating cookie dough, she would occasionally slip her a little piece just to keep her from pouting. "He's completely different. When he's alone, Kaoru is fairly calm and normal. You, on the other hand, are loud and crazy no matter what."

Tsuku nodded her head in agreement. She grinned when she saw a familiar face walk in and held her arms out. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru grinned as he picked Tsuku up off the counter. "How's my favorite little cousin? We need to send some pictures of you in your Halloween costume to Uncle Katsuro."

Haruhi glanced at Kaoru. "How is he doing?"

"Oh, just fine. We email him to let him know how little Tsuku is doing and send him pictures."

"Haruhi, we saved a pumpkin for you!" the girls all squealed.

Reluctantly, Haruhi went over to the pumpkin. She stared blankly at it for a moment. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Oh, you've never made one?" Kaoru asked as he came over. "You just draw a face on it with a marker first and then cut it out."

Tsuku, growing bored, began toddling aimlessly around the kitchen area. Everyone was having fun from Hikaru chasing people around with a pumpkin on his head to Kaoru laughing hysterically at Haruhi's Jack-O-Lantern face. Finally, she plopped down in front of the oven to wait for the cookies to come out. She loved when Haruhi would make sweets. They always tasted the best. She blinked as a tiny pumpkin was dangled in her face. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru grinned down at her. "You're too little to carve a big pumpkin so we got you a little one to draw on. You want me to help?"

Tsuku tugged on his sleeve until he sat on the floor. She plopped herself in his lap and took the marker from his hand and began to draw all over the pumpkin.

"You're such a good little artist, Tsuku." Hikaru said as he snuggled the little girl. "You're so adorable too!"

Tsuku giggled. She looked up when the door opened. "Kyoya! Hunny! Mori!" She pulled herself from Hikaru's lap and toddled over to the three.

Kyoya knelt down and picked Tsuku up. He smiled briefly at her and fixed her hat before turning his attention back to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you will be attending the charity dance party with the club tonight. Tsuku is of course more than welcome to come." He added when Tsuku blew a spit bubble at him.

"Tsuku-chan is so cute!" Hunny cooed as he stole Tsuku away from Kyoya. He ran over to Haruhi and grinned. "Trick or Treat!"

Haruhi smiled and put a cookie in Hunny's mouth. She took Tsuku away and was about to give her one when Hunny rushed over to Mori, exclaiming about how salty the cookies were.

"Hikaru!" Tsuku screamed when she heard the twin yelp. She could see blood pouring from his finger where he had cut himself with the knife.

Haruhi rushed over to Hikaru. "Hurry! Let's get you to the nurse!"

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Tsuku wailed out.

"No, it's fine." Hikaru winced out, trying to brush Haruhi aside.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Haruhi protested. "Kaoru," she looked over at the twin that now had the pumpkin on his head. "Let's take him to the nurse."

"Will you dance with us?" Hikaru asked. At Haruhi's confused expression, Hikaru continued. "I'll go to the nurses office if you'll dance with me and Kaoru at the dance tonight."

"I'll just hold her…" Kyoya said as he took Tsuku away form Haruhi. He could see the realization dawning on Haruhi's face and with it, the irritation.

Tsuku blinked as Haruhi shoved Hikaru's hand under running water only to reveal that he hadn't been cut at all. Her eyes widened when she saw the person wearing the pumpkin was not Kaoru but the chairman. "Trick or Treat?"

"So it would seem." Kyoya sighed out as Haruhi suddenly rushed out of the room.

Tsuku glared over at a clearly nervous Hikaru and pointed at him. "Dead Meat!"

Hikaru really couldn't say anything to the contrary when Haruhi's furious yell upon discovering Kaoru in the Central Wing was heard.

* * *

Tamaki glared at the twins. "So, you took advantage of the witch legend, took turns being the witch for Haruhi to see, cracked the window, messed with the clock, faked injuries, switched out cookies…"

"Well, yeah," answered the twins. "we did it so…"

Tsuku blinked as Tamaki began shouting at the twins. She really didn't understand why everyone was so upset with the two boys. Even though it had been scary a few times, today had been rather fun. "Mommy Haruhi?"

"We just wanted everyone to enjoy Halloween together!" The twins shouted in unison. "We knew Tono would give Haruhi candies and that Haruhi wouldn't dress herself or Tsuku up!"

"Mommy Haruhi?" Tsuku glanced up as Haruhi took her hand and led her over to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go." Haruhi sighed out. "We're all dancing together, right?"

Tsuku grinned as Kaoru held one of her hands and Haruhi held the other. Today had been one of the most fun days Tsuku had ever had in her short life. She looked up and saw that Haruhi was slightly smiling which brightened Tsuku's day even more. It was, by far, the best Halloween Tsuku had ever had.


	19. Home Visit

**I'm sorry I didn't update the other week. I wasn't really in the mood to write and I knew if I tried to force it, it would've turned out horribly. Thank you all for being so patient!**

**Aurora-16: Why, I got the most delicious cake from the surprise box! You're always so thoughtful with your gifts :)**

**Sakura02: For some reason, the whole time I was writing this chapter, I kept wanting to make Tsuku say 'Wingardium Leviosa' XD**

**Thanks: PurpleFluffBunny7813, KageNoNeko, woodspritethatconqueredpeople, Ray-nee-chan, PhantomRose605, DarkRavie, sakura2112, and team vampress for your reviews!**

* * *

Tsuku skipped happily down the street, a bag of groceries clutched tightly in her tiny hands. She couldn't go very far due to the backpack leash Haruhi had her firmly attached to but she didn't mind much. It wasn't like she wanted to go very far from Haruhi anyways. "Sunday. Sunday. Yay!" Tsuku sang as she continued skipping.

Haruhi smiled as she nodded to one of their neighbors. Normally, Tsuku hated waking up early. On Sunday, though, Tsuku was generally up before Haruhi. It seemed the little girl loved going to the grocery store and looking at all the people and different foods. "What do you want for lunch today, Tsuku?"

"Ramen! Ramen!" Tsuku continued to sing. She was suddenly yanked back on her leash due to Haruhi freezing in the middle of the sidewalk. Tsuku was about to ask Haruhi what was wrong when she heard a familiar annoying voice. "Pervert!" She screamed.

Tamaki didn't seem to hear Tsuku though. "All right, everyone!" He addressed the rest of the Host Club members that were there. "This is merely a 'We Happened to be in the Neighborhood Visit'! Under no circumstances are you to use the words 'miserable', 'cramped', 'crumbling', or any other thing that would make Haruhi or the cross dressing father tell us to go home!"

Haruhi could feel a headache coming on. "All of you go home now!" She was so irritated with the group being there that she didn't notice Tsuku slip off her leash.

"Mori!" Tsuku squealed as she rushed towards the tallest Host and tugged on his pant leg. "Mori! Mori!"

Mori bent down and picked Tsuku up. "Good morning, Tsuku."

Tsuku grinned and nuzzled against Mori. "Mommy Haruhi! Home!" She said impatiently, waving towards their apartment. She was really hungry and wanted food now.

Haruhi sighed as she reluctantly led the group up the stairs and to her apartment. "Fine, you guys can come in and look around real quick but then you have to leave."

Hunny pouted and held up a neatly wrapped box. "But, we brought you guys cakes. We've got chocolate and strawberry…"

"Chocolate!" Tsuku squealed with joy. "Mommy Haruhi, chocolate!"

"Fine…" Haruhi paused after a moment. "we'll eat cake and then you'll leave."

As soon as they were in the house, Tsuku leapt from Mori's arms and toddled into the main area of the apartment. She sat on the floor and watched as the Host Club mulled about the apartment. Tsuku toddled along after Kyoya, watching as the most serious of the Host Club members looked around. "Kyoya!"

Kyoya glanced down briefly before picking Tsuku up. "Do you like your home, Tsuku?"

Tsuku grinned and flung her arms into the air. "I love it!"

Kyoya nodded thoughtfully as he went over to the small bookshelf against one of the walls. He pulled a few books down and leafed through them while Tsuku busied herself with combing her fingers through his hair. "You three idiots better keep me out of your game." He said when he sensed Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all up to something.

"Tsuku, do you want some cake and tea?" Haruhi asked. She blinked as the child tugged on Kyoya's hair until said Host Club member walked over and sat down at the table. Haruhi was fairly certain that, had anyone else done that to Kyoya, they would have died a slow and painful death.

"Hey, Haru-chan, what kind of cake do you and Tsuku-chan want?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment, taking Tsuku away from Kyoya. "Well, I want strawberry…what about you, Tsuku?"

"Chocolate!" Tsuku squealed with joy. She happily munched into the chocolate, ignoring the cooing noises the twins made. She frowned as she looked over at Haruhi's cake and saw all the delicious strawberries on Haruhi's cake. She pouted, her fork sticking out of her mouth. "Strawberry…"

Mori blinked before spearing a strawberry from his cake on the end of his fork. He held it up to Tsuku's mouth and smiled as the child happily chomped on the strawberry. "Good?"

"Tsuku is so adorable!" Kaoru and Hikaru squealed along with Tamaki.

Tsuku blinked as her stomach growled. "Hungry…"

Hunny nodded enthusiastically. "All that cake made me hungry. Can we have lunch, Haru-chan?"

"Well," Kyoya sighed. "I'll pay since we've been imposing on you. We can order in sushi."

Haruhi looked dubiously at the vice-president of the Host Club. "No thanks. I don't think I could handle your interest rates."

"Don't worry." Kyoya assured. "The money is coming from your notebook paper that we sold online."

"Mommy Haruhi special lunch!" Tsuku protested. She didn't care much for sushi.

"Yeah," Hunny said with a smile. "I want a homemade lunch made by Haru-chan."

Haruhi sighed at the hopeful looks on both Tsuku and Hunny's faces. "It'll take a while if I start now…I'll need to go to the supermarket for ingredients." She couldn't help but to smile as Tsuku grinned up at her. She picked up the small girl and helped Tsuku into her jacket. She blinked when she saw Tamaki wasn't following the group outside. "Mori, take Tsuku with you. I'll be right there."

Tsuku frowned as Haruhi walked back into the apartment. "Mommy Haruhi? Pervert?"

"Ah, Tsuku-chan, who are all your new friends?"

"Mommy Ryoji!" Tsuku exclaimed as the cross dresser sauntered over.

Ryoji smiled as he took the baby from Tsuku. "You must all be from the Host Club. Haruhi's told me so much about all of you. Tsuku, where's Haruhi?"

"Inside! Pervert!" Tsuku smiled, missing the dark look that crossed Ryoji's face.

"What?"


	20. Grocery Shopping

**Sakura02: Hey, that's where the manga chapter stopped :P. Tsuku fears no one! You know what's she going to do when she meets Tamaki's grandmother. You don't mess with her pervert.**

**MayContainRandomness: For now, there's no planned pairing other than the canon ones. Tsuku is currently a little over one year old right now, almost two. **

**Thank you: team vampress, PurpleFluffBunny7813, sethrox9730, Aurora-16, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, EMMETT. Mine. Get It, KageNoNeko, Rachael Hyuuga, lovelyanimeangel, GalexiatheChao, sakura2112, Ray-nee-chan, AcPa xox, Sergeant LemoOoN, Dark Ravie, Annonomous, PhantomRose605, Hannah, and xenocanan for your reviews**

* * *

"Well," Kyoya sighed after hearing crashing and screams coming from Haruhi's apartment. "I suppose we should make sure Tamaki isn't dead."

Tsuku tilted her head to the side as everyone made their way back to the apartment. She was currently being carried by Hikaru as the twins were the first to reach the door to the apartment. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ranka and Haruhi. "Mommy Haruhi! Mommy Ranka!"

"Oh, there's my sweet little baby!" Ranka held his arms open and smiled gratefully as Hikaru put Tsuku into his arms. "Who are you two?"

"We're the Hitachiin Brothers. Tsuku is our little cousin." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Tsuku looked down and giggled when she saw Tamaki getting stepped on by the twins. She wriggled out of Ranka's arms and knelt down beside Tamaki to poke his cheeks. "Silly Pervert."

Ranka's aura turned murderous. "So…you **are** a pervert." He said lowly.

"No!" Tamaki protested, managing to get out from underneath Hikaru and Kaoru. "I…I've always…I've always considered Haruhi as a daughter!"

Tsuku giggled at the blank stare on Ranka's face. "Idiot."

"That's right, Tsuku-chan." Ranka said, the smile once again on his face. "And we don't associate with idiots, do we?"

Tsuku shook her head. "No. Idiots bad."

By that point, Tamaki was sobbing in a corner and all the other Host Club members had filed into the apartment. They were all around the table with Tsuku happily bouncing up and down in Ranka's lap. "My goodness, you are all such handsome men." Ranka giggled gleefully. "Tsuku-chan is going to have such high standards for boys when she gets older. Now, let's see…" Ranka tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Mitsukuni and Mori are the third years and Kaoru and Hikaru are the first years. I've heard so much about all of you."

"Haruhi talks about us?" Hikaru asked, almost excitedly.

"Kyoya and I talk over the phone and email." Ranka said. "He's been so kind as to keep me posted on how my Haruhi and Tsuku-chan are doing. He's such a wonderful president…oh, but, he's only the vice-president. Your president must be too busy wooing girls and being an idiot."

Tsuku giggled, watching as Tamaki began sobbing harder. She wasn't quite sure why, but Ranka seemed to enjoy torturing Tamaki.

Haruhi stood up, irritation clear on her face. "You never told me you knew Kyoya, Dad!" Haruhi snapped.

Ranka sat there for a moment, almost looking guilty before standing up and hugging Haruhi tightly, squeezing Tsuku in between them. "You're so cute when you're angry, Haruhi!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled Tsuku away from Ranka. "I'm going to the market with Tsuku. All of you stay here and behave." She sighed as she slammed the door behind her and hopped down the steps two at a time. "I swear, they're all so troublesome."

Tsuku waited patiently for Haruhi to put her down. She smiled as she held Haruhi's hand and the two walked down the street together. "Love you, Mommy Haruhi!"

"I love you too, Tsuku." Haruhi sighed out, not able to help the smile on her face. "I hope and pray every day that you don't turn out like the twins…" She blinked as Tamaki suddenly rushed past them, sobbing. "Oh lord…"

"Pervert?" Tsuku let go of Haruhi's hand and toddled over to where Tamaki was sobbing behind a light post. She put both tiny hands on his arm and lightly pushed him. "Pervert? Tamaki? Tamaki?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she came over. "What's wrong, Tamaki? Did my dad say something mean again?" When she saw that Tamaki was truly crying, she sighed. "Do you want to come to the market with me and Tsuku? Is there something you want me to make for lunch that's quick and easy?"

Tamaki sniffled and rubbed his tears away. "Hot Pot." He pouted out.

"Hot Pot!" Tsuku squealed in delight. She began running around in circles until Haruhi convinced Tamaki to relinquish his hold on the light post. Tsuku blinked as not only Haruhi took her hand, but Tamaki too. She debated on whether or not to bite at Tamaki's hand but decided against it. After all, he had been rather upset just a few minutes ago and she did hate seeing him so sad. Besides, it was rather nice to have two people holding her hands.

At the supermarket, Tsuku crawled into one of the little hand baskets and refused to get out. Tamaki eventually wound up carrying the basket with Tsuku in it while Haruhi grabbed another one to put their groceries in.

Tsuku always loved coming to the supermarket. She loved seeing all the people walking around, but, more specifically, she liked looking at the families. The mothers and fathers with their children. Tsuku knew she had a father, she even vaguely remembered meeting him. But he had wanted to take her away from Haruhi, and Haruhi was her mother.

"What's wrong, Tsuku?" Tamaki asked, noticing the almost sad look on the baby's face.

"Daddy…" Tsuku sniffled out. She did want a father. She wanted a father to put her up on his shoulders, to sneak her candies when her Mommy Haruhi wasn't looking.

"Oh, what a cute little family." A lady working at the store giggled, holding out a tray. "Would you care to try some samples?"

Tsuku blinked as a basket being pushed by two very familiar people pushed in between Tamaki and Haruhi. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"What are you two doing here?" Haruhi roared, clearly annoyed.

"Tamaki-sama, please don't touch those." Three of Kyoya's bodyguards appeared. "We'll check them first for poison."

Tsuku giggled when she heard Ranka's voice and saw him talking with Kyoya. She even saw Hunny running excitedly around with Mori trying to pick out all the cakes. Tsuku tumbled out of the basket and decided that while everyone was distracted, she would go do some exploring on her own. She only got a few aisles away before she got bored and decided to go back.

She looked around frantically, not able to see anyone. "Mommy Haruhi? Mommy Ranka? Mori? Hunny? Kaoru? Hikaru? Kyoya? Tamaki?" She sniffled before wailing at the top of her lungs. She plopped down on the floor and began sobbing in the middle of the aisle. She was lost. She had lost her family. They had forgotten about her and left.

"Tsuku, there you are!"

Tsuku continued crying even as the person picked her up. She could barely see them through her tears. She recognized the voice though. "Tamaki."

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief as he patted Tsuku's back. "You scared all of us. You can't wander off like that, okay?"

"Okay." Tsuku sniffled.

"Tsuku!" Haruhi yelled as she came around the corner. She shook her finger at the baby. "Don't you ever run off like that again! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, Mommy Haruhi." Tsuku whimpered.

Haruhi sighed. "Just, don't do it again." She put Tsuku down but kept a firm grip on her hand.

As they passed the aisle with the candy, Tsuku reached out and grabbed one of the small chocolate bars. "Mine."

"No." Haruhi said firmly as she took the chocolate from Tsuku and put it back. "Don't start crying." She said when she saw Tsuku sniffling. Haruhi looked over her shoulder as Tamaki lingered behind them. "What's wrong, Tamaki?"

"Um, I'll be out in just a minute." Tamaki said, a nervous smile on his face. "You go on ahead."

The others were already a ways ahead. Haruhi decided to walk slowly and wait for Tamaki. She didn't need to lose two children all in one day. She blinked as Tamaki ran out of the store with a small bag in his hand. "What'd you get?"

Tamaki grinned sheepishly as he pulled out the chocolate Tsuku had wanted. "It's just, you know, she was so upset about getting lost."

Tsuku's eyes lit up as she let go of Haruhi's hand and took the chocolate from Tamaki. "Thank you, Tamaki!" She blinked as he suddenly picked her up and put her on his shoulders. One of her hands clutched tightly at his hair while the other tried to tear open the wrapper on the chocolate.

"She's going to get spoiled." Haruhi sighed as she watched Tamaki reach up and open the chocolate for Tsuku.

Tsuku grinned as she munched on the chocolate. Tamaki really wasn't such a bad guy. Sure he could be loud at times and even more whiny than her. But, he did love her, and Tsuku knew that. Tsuku paused in her inhaling of the chocolate to kiss Tamaki on the top of his head. "Love you, Tamaki."

Haruhi couldn't help but to crack a smile at the joyous look on Tamaki's face as he ran, with Tsuku clinging tightly to his hair, to inform the other Host Club members what Tsuku had just said.


	21. Valentine's Day

**winterkaguya: Tsuku will surely but slowly begin becoming more affectionate towards Tamaki :)**

**Sakura02: That's because you know Tamaki's an idiot and would probably eat something poisonous **

**PhantomRose605: Sakura02 and I have actually already begun planning for when Tsuku is older and has to start going to preschool. :) I assure you, it shall be very entertaining.**

**Lily: Lol, I've been told quite often I'm a bad influence :) I'm so glad you enjoy the story!**

**Thank you: AcPa xox, PurpleFluffBunny7813, MayContainRandomness, Sean, GalexiatheChao, Rachael Hyuuga, Aurora-16, Hannah, team vampress, agw7897, sakuraddiction, .OFANiME, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, EMMETT. Mine. Get It, Dream Theme, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, dyingaswespeak2, and Koharu Veddette for your reviews!**

* * *

"Hey, Tsuku, are you going to make everyone chocolates?" Hikaru asked as he held the little girl in his arms.

Tsuku tilted her head to the side. "Chocolate?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and took Tsuku from Hikaru. "She was a little baby for her first Valentine's Day. She doesn't understand it." She crinkled her nose when she smelled something unpleasant. "You need a diaper change."

Tsuku pouted but remained still while Haruhi laid her down and changed her diaper. She tilted her head way back and smiled over at Hunny whom was chattering happily with a few customers. "Hunny!"

Hunny grinned and bounded over to Tsuku. He bent down and pecked Tsuku on the forehead. "It's going to be your birthday soon, Tsuku-chan! We need to plan a super big birthday party for you."

"I don't think that's necessary." Haruhi muttered, remembering the groups trip to Disney World.

"But, Haru-chan," Hunny whined. "it's going to be Tsuku's 2nd birthday! It's a very important birthday!"

Haruhi nodded absentmindedly. All she could think of was all the things she'd have to do once Tsuku turned two; potty training was the most daunting of all. She was so absorbed in redressing Tsuku, that she didn't pay much attention to Tamaki blathering about how he preferred home made chocolate over shop chocolate.

As soon as Haruhi put her down, Tsuku toddled over to Hunny. She watched intently as he brought his forkful of cake to his mouth. "Hunny." She whined.

Hunny grinned down at Tsuku and gave her the bite of cake he had been about to consume. "It's yummy, right?"

"Please don't feed Tsuku sweets." Haruhi sighed as she poured Hunny more tea. She frowned as Hunny prepared to take a bite of cake. "You shouldn't eat sweets so much, either, Hunny. You'll get a cavity."

Hunny simply giggled. "Don't worry, Haru-chan. I always brush my teeth properly…" His voice trailed off as he chomped down on his piece of cake.

Tsuku blinked as the group went into a sudden panic. She was becoming very upset since all she knew was that Hunny was hurting. She began crying as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were trying to pry Hunny's mouth open. "Hunny!" She wailed.

The sight that greeted Mori when he entered the Host Club was one of sheer chaos. Hikaru was shouting frantically for him to come over and Tsuku was sitting on the floor beside Hunny sobbing hysterically. Mori was in front of Hunny in an instant, forcing the young boy's mouth open, revealing a rather large cavity. He straightened up and looked to Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded his head remorsefully. "I understand. Until Hunny's cavity has been taken care of, sweets are off limits. To show our support, the Host Club will suspend all Valentine's Day activity."

* * *

Tsuku wanted so badly to laugh at Hunny with the large cloth tied around his head. She bit it back, though, because she knew just how upset Hunny was about his lack of sweets. She toddled over to Hunny and hugged him. "Hunny!"

Hunny gave her a weak smile. "Hi, Tsuku-chan…"

Tsuku frowned and tugged on Hunny's hand until the blonde knelt down. She patted his head and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Hunny."

"Thank you, Tsuku-chan." He looked around to make sure Mori was distracted with discussing the ways to keep Hunny from getting sweets. He leaned forward towards Tsuku and whispered, "Hey, Tsuku-chan, can you do me a huge favor?" He grinned deviously when Tsuku nodded her head. "I need you to sneak me some chocolate. Can you do that?"

"No." Mori answered for the little baby as he picked her up.

Hunny pouted. "But, Takashi, my cavity is all better now!" Hunny turned on his brightest smile.

"Really?" Mori asked.

Tsuku wasn't quite sure where Mori had been keeping the ice popsicle or how it hadn't melted. She couldn't help laughing though at the horrified look on Hunny's face as the ice cold popsicle hit his cavity.

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion with Hunny trying various ways of persuasion to try and convince everyone to give him chocolates. Tsuku watched everything silently, feeling more and more sorry for Hunny with each passing hour. She wished there was a way she could sneak Hunny so candy, but she knew Mori would be upset with her if she did.

The next day, Hunny was still sulking about his lack of sweets. Tsuku was sitting at the table in Haruhi's lap with the rest of the Host Club sitting around as well. Tsuku looked over Haruhi's shoulder and shuddered at Hunny angrily pacing up and down the length of the room. "Hunny…" She whimpered out.

"Hunny's dark side is rather terrifying." The twins muttered.

"Someone should go talk to him." Tamaki said. While everyone nodded their head, no one dared to get up and actually confront the furious rabbit.

"Candy!" Tsuku cried in alarm as Hunny opened the candy cabinet.

"Don't worry," Kyoya assured as he took a sip from his tea. "the cabinet is empty."

Indeed, the only thing in there was Tamaki's bear. Furious, Hunny threw the bear to the ground.

Tsuku frowned as Tamaki began sobbing. She knew Hunny was upset about not being able to have sweets, but he was going to far. He was upsetting the rest of the Host Club with his attitude. She hopped off of Haruhi's lap and walked bravely over to Hunny. She blinked as he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"He lasted longer than I thought." Tamaki muttered as he walked forward. Hesitantly, he shook Hunny's shoulder. "Hunny?"

Tsuku screamed as Hunny suddenly latched onto Tamaki's hand with is mouth. Hunny looked positively demonic as he refused to relinquish his hold on Tamaki's hand. Tsuku immediately began crying. She blinked as a large hand patted her head. She looked up and sniffled through her tears. "Mori…"

"Mitsukuni," Mori reprimanded. "don't attack things or people. It's unsightly."

Hunny whipped around and snarled at Mori. "Takashi…"

Tsuku stopped crying for a moment to allow the sight before her to sink in. Hunny had just grabbed Mori and thrown him to the ground! With each harsh name that Hunny called the fallen Mori, Tsuku grew more and more upset.

"Takashi, I hate you!" Hunny shouted before running out of the Host Club room.

"Mori?" Tsuku asked worriedly as Mori wobbly stood up before once again collapsing to the ground. She knelt beside him and wrapped a tiny arm around Mori's own arm. "Mori?" She sniffled out.

Mori sighed as he shakily sat up. He allowed Tsuku to sit in his lap and smoothed her wispy hair down. "It's my fault Mitsukuni got the cavity. I forgot to remind him to brush his teeth before his nap the other day."

"I don't think that it's your fault." Haruhi chuckled as she knelt beside Mori.

"I couldn't forgive myself until Mitsukuni threw me to the ground." Mori said sullenly.

Tsuku blinked as Hunny suddenly ran back into the room with Tamaki behind him. She giggled as Hunny rushed over and hugged Mori tightly.

"I'm sorry, Takashi! I didn't mean it! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again!" Hunny wailed.

Mori blinked, unsure what was going on. He slowly nodded his head and cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry to you too, Tsuku-chan!" Hunny wailed as he nuzzled the little girl. "I scared you when I got all angry like that! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Love you, Hunny! Love you, Mori!" Tsuku giggled out.

* * *

Tsuku smiled as she walked around the Host Club. The room was filled with beautiful roses of all different colors. Since it had been too late to tell the girls to bring chocolates, Tamaki had decided the Host Club would do Valentine's Day Western style and that all of them would give roses to the customers. Tsuku had even allowed the twins to dress her up for the occasion. She was wearing a pretty long sleeve pink dress with a red sash in the middle and two tiny red bows in her pigtails.

"Tsuku, we got roses for you too!" The twins grinned as they approached the little girl. Kaoru handed Tsuku an orange rose while Hikaru gave her a light blue one.

"Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru." Tsuku smiled brightly and sniffed the pretty roses. She adored roses above all flowers.

Kyoya knelt down and held out a purple rose for Tsuku. "This is for being such a good, patient girl." He almost smiled when Tsuku leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Tsuku, I got you one too!" Tamaki shouted as he held a white rose out.

Tsuku looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. She pointed at the side of her head. "Rose!"

It took Tamaki a moment to understand what Tsuku wanted. He fixed the rose so it rested behind Tsuku's ear. "You look so adorable, Tsuku!"

Haruhi scooped Tsuku up before Tamaki could glomp the poor child. Haruhi kissed Tsuku's nose and placed a pretty red rose in Tsuku's hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tsuku."

"Tsuku-chan!" Hunny skipped over and held his arms open for Haruhi to put Tsuku into. He nuzzled Tsuku's cheek with his own before adding a pink flower to Tsuku's growing bouquet. "I love you so much, Tsuku-chan!"

Tsuku grinned. "Love you, Hunny!" She smiled up at Mori and held her arms out to him until he finally picked her up.

Mori smiled and gave Tsuku a dark blue rose. He kissed her forehead. "We love you so much, Tsuku."

Tsuku looked at her family handing out roses to all the customers. She felt her chest swell with happiness when she realized she was the only on in the whole room that had a rose from each of the Hosts. They were her family. No matter what the future held, no matter what obstacles they would need to overcome, they would always be hers. "Love you, everyone!" Tsuku shouted as loud as she could.


	22. Game Day

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! October is a bit of a crazy month what with the start of the holiday season and midterms. I hope you can all forgive me!**

**Sakura02: Poor Hunny :) **

**Thanks: Aurora-16, Hannah, Koharu Veddette, MayContainRandomness, Dream Theme, sadevotchka, KageNoNeko, GalexiatheChao, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, .OFANiME, Darkness Revolution, PhantomRose605, Dark Inu Fan, animephoenix2468, dyingaswespeak2, and xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Tsuku-chan is so cute!" squealed one of the customers, watching as little Tsuku toddled around in her kimono for the Host Club's spring theme.

"I can't believe she's going to be two in a month." Another sighed. "It seems like only yesterday she was a little baby punching Tamaki-sama in the face."

Tsuku glanced up from bouncing her ball up and down to look at the squealing girls. They were so strange. Growing bored with the ball, Tsuku dropped it on the ground and began toddling off to go find something else to do. She was stopped by Kyoya grabbing her hand. She blinked up at him as he led her back to the ball. "Mommy Kyoya?" She always heard Tamaki referring to Kyoya as 'mother' so she assumed it was best to call him 'mommy' as well as Haruhi.

Kyoya pointed at the ball, a patient smile on his face. "Tsuku, remember what we've talked about? When you get done with a toy, you have to put it back where you found it. Now, put the ball where it belongs and then you can go play with something else."

Tsuku looked at Kyoya as though he had lost his mind. "No."

The twins shuddered as they felt a growing evil presence behind them. They turned around to find Kyoya pointing at the ball, a smile on his face but the smile was anything but warm. They looked nervously at Tsuku whom was staring Kyoya down.

"Tsuku, put the ball away." Kyoya said again, his voice wavering.

Tsuku glared at him. She'd already told him she didn't want to. "No." She repeated.

"Put the ball back where it goes, Tsuku. Now." Kyoya's smile was cracking.

"No!" Tsuku stomped her foot on the ground to emphasize her point.

The smile was completely gone from Kyoya's face as he knelt to Tsuku's eye level. "Tsuku, if you don't put that ball up right now, I'm going to spank you. Put the ball up, now."

"No!" It took Tsuku a moment to register what happened next. Kyoya grabbed her arm, spun her around, and…gave her a swift smack on the bottom.

"Put the ball back, now." Kyoya said calmly.

Tsuku looked up at him, completely dumbfounded. Had Kyoya really just spanked her? She'd never been spanked in her life. It hurt. She began sniffling as she picked the ball up and took it over to the twins that had given it to her. "Here." She whimpered out before bawling hysterically.

"Kyoya, that was too harsh." Hikaru said as he picked Tsuku up, trying to calm the hysterical toddler.

Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up. "She needs to learn. If we allow her to have her way all the time, she's going to grow up spoiled and ungrateful." He couldn't help to flinch though when Tsuku looked at him and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as she walked over. She took Tsuku from the twins and shooed them away while she calmed the still crying Tsuku. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I had to…spank her." Kyoya explained, walking over. "She wouldn't listen when I told her to put the ball away."

Haruhi sighed, wiping the tears from Tsuku's eyes. "Tsuku, you need to listen when me or Kyoya or Mori tell you to do something. I know you didn't like getting spanked but I bet you'll listen from now on, won't you."

Tsuku nodded, wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck and crying. "Mommy Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled softly. "That's my girl. Now, give Kyoya a hug and let him know you forgive him."

Tsuku peeked at Kyoya before quickly burying her face back in Haruhi's neck. "No! Mommy Kyoya is mean!"

Haruhi was about to chastise Tsuku but the sound of glass breaking and Tamaki's squeal of dismay stopped Haruhi. She rolled her eyes as the Host Club raced off to go see what damage Tamaki had caused.

"Tsuku, stay right there." Haruhi said firmly as she began sweeping the broken glass from the window off the floor of the Newspaper Club room.

"We've got her, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, holding Tsuku up high in the air so her tiny feet flailed around.

Tsuku giggled, looking around the room curiously. She looked up and saw Kyoya glancing at her. She glared at him and quickly looked away. She was still angry with him for spanking her.

"I'm so sorry!" Tamaki said, bowing deeply to the three students before him.

The leader of the group laughed good naturedly and waved his dismissively. "It's all right. Only the window shattered and the ball hit me in the head. No serious damage was done. This is good timing, though. We, the Newspaper Club, wanted to talk to the Host Club about doing an interview. We wish to follow the Host Club around and reveal club's charm in our article, 'In the Footsteps of the Host Club, 24-7'."

Tsuku glared at the three suspiciously. She didn't trust them, not one bit. The way they were eyeing Tamaki and the Host Club reminded her of how her mother would eye wealthy men after her father left and before her mother gave her to Haruhi and Ranka. These men were not to be trusted. "Tamaki, no." She said firmly.

Kyoya nodded his head and pulled Tamaki away before he could agree to do something none of the others wanted. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline. Besides, our information is strictly for customers only." He looked back over at Tsuku again. He managed to hold her gaze a little longer than before, before Tsuku once again looked away.

"Yeah," The twins chimed in, finally allowing Tsuku to stand on the now clean floor. "There's no point in us helping a club that only writes exaggerated love affairs between students. Nobody even reads your paper because it's so ridiculous."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tsuku toddled over to her. She held Tsuku's hand, warily eyeing the floor to make sure there was indeed no glass on the floor anymore. As Tamaki began arguing with the Kyoya and the twins about whether to help the Newspaper Club. "I'm going to go get Tsuku changed."

"We'll meet you back there." Kyoya said. He offered Tsuku a small smile which quickly disappeared as the little girl scurried out of the room and away from him.

"Tsuku, that's not nice." Haruhi chastised. She picked Tsuku up and walked back towards the Music Room with her. "If you had listened to Kyoya the first time, he wouldn't have had to spank you. He just wants you to grow up to be the sweet little girl we all know you are."

Tsuku sniffled as Haruhi put her down in the club room and began stripping her kimono off. She rubbed her bottom. "Owie…"

"Let me see." Haruhi pulled Tsuku's diaper away and sighed. "It's not even red, Tsuku. Now, I want you to shake it off, right now and forgive Kyoya, understand?"

Tsuku nodded her head. She shook herself back and forth for a few moments before smiling brightly. "All better."

"That's good." Haruhi bit back a laugh. She hadn't meant for Tsuku to literally shake it off. She changed Tsuku back into one of the cute little jumpers Ranka had insisted on buying the little girl.

The rest of the club came back at that moment, with Tamaki immediately going into his corner to sulk while the others changed out of their uniforms. As soon as Kyoya had changed, Tsuku ran over and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Kyoya." She said brightly.

Kyoya smiled and knelt down in front of her. He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Tsuku." He smiled eerily at the twins that were glancing over. "You tell anyone, I kill you."

The twins nodded and swiftly turned away.

Finished with making up with Kyoya, Tsuku toddled over to the sulking Tamaki. She frowned and poked his cheek as he sulked and muttered to himself. "Tamaki, smile."

Tamaki looked forlornly at her. "Tsuku, if we don't help the Newspaper Club, they'll have to disband. If the club shuts down, that means the family is breaking up. We can't let their family break up."

Tsuku's eyes widened. She'd never thought of it like that. Indeed, she didn't know what she'd do if the Host Club ever disbanded. They were her family. She'd already been abandoned once, she didn't think she'd be able to handle it again. She began sniffling. "No…"

Tamaki nodded sadly. He looked sadly over at the rest of the Host Club with his best puppy eyes.

"Don't get her to help you!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. It was hard enough to say no to Tamaki's puppy eyes but with Tsuku helping him, it was virtually impossible.

Tsuku turned her puppy eyes on Kyoya. Kyoya sighed. "We'll have to set conditions down. We will provide them with a plan for the feature. Also, the customers are not to be bothered so the interview and service scene will be nixed. Does everyone understand?"

The twins sighed. "If Kyoya says so, it's fine."

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really? Tsuku, we're going to help the Newspaper Club!"

Tsuku grinned to and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

Haruhi sighed. "I swear if she winds up being like him…"

* * *

Tsuku blinked as she stood by Kyoya while Tamaki and the others played Red Light, Green Light. She was holding Kyoya's hand and scuffing her new dress shoes against the ground. She was growing rather bored with just standing so she began hopping up and down. "Go, Mommy Haruhi!"

"Stop that now, Tsuku. You're going to mess up your new shoes." Kyoya sighed as he picked Tsuku up, seeing the damage had already been done. "You're such an unruly child." He said good naturedly.

Tsuku tilted her head to the side before reaching forward and grabbing Kyoya's glasses off his face.

"Kyoya, Tsuku, we're playing color tag now!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and pried his glasses from Tsuku's stubborn grip. "Yes, yes." He placed Tsuku on the ground. "Let's go make sure the idiot doesn't cause trouble."

Tsuku ran over to Haruhi. "Mommy Haruhi!" She let out a small 'oomph' as she tripped and fell face first on the ground. She shakily stood up as the Host Club crowded around her.

"Shake it off, Tsuku." Haruhi said when she saw Tsuku wasn't scraped up or bleeding.

Tsuku nodded, jumping up and down and wiggling her arms around. She blinked as Tamaki suddenly scooped her up into the air.

"That was so adorable, Tsuku!" Tamaki grinned. He yelped as Tsuku punched him in the nose.

"Bad Tamaki." Tsuku said.

Tamaki rubbed his nose. "All right! We're going to play Hide-n-Seek now! Hunny is it! Tsuku, Haruhi, let's go!"

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki dragged her off. They finally stopped in a small shed and crouched down, hearing Hunny's voice growing closer. Haruhi yelped as Tamaki suddenly began flailing around. "What are you doing?"

"You're sitting too close!" Tamaki whined.

Tsuku giggled when she noticed the red blush on Tamaki's face. She perked up when she heard Hunny's voice. "Shhh! Hunny!"

Tamaki and Haruhi instinctively hugged each other, trapping Tsuku in between them.

Tsuku was startled for a moment. She felt warm and safe snuggled between Tamaki and Haruhi. She closed her eyes, just beginning to relax when Tamaki and Haruhi broke away, both of them now flailing at each other. Both were a bright red and it caused Tsuku to giggle even more.

Haruhi sighed as they finally settled into a semi comfortable position. She held Tsuku in her lap and smoothed Tsuku's wayward strands down. "I never expected to play those games in high school."

Tamaki frowned. "You didn't have fun?"

"Well, I used to have fun playing these games in grade school with my friends." Haruhi answered.

Tamaki reached over and ruffled Tsuku's hair. "I never really knew any kids my age growing up. My mother used to be really sick. I was so worried about her that I never left her side. I used to play the piano for her and sing songs to her until she felt better. That's why I like playing games like this with my friends now. We should do this again!"

Haruhi couldn't help but to smile softly. "Sure. Does that sound fun, Tsuku?"

Tsuku grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah!"

"There you guys are!" Hunny grinned as he and the others found them. As soon as Tsuku was outside, Hunny picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Did you have fun, Tsuku?"

Tsuku nodded, looking around with a frown on her face. She didn't see the suspicious Newspaper Club anywhere.

"They had to cancel the article due to an emergency." Kaoru answered Tsuku's unasked question. Don't worry," he added when he saw Tamaki's panicked face. "they said they're just going to publish regular articles from now on so they won't be shut down."

Hunny winked at Tsuku. "Don't worry; we stopped them from trying to hurt our family."

Tsuku's eyes widened. She knew those three had been up to something. They had been trying to hurt her family. She puffed her cheeks out. "Bad!"

Tamaki, missing the exchange between Hunny and Tsuku, grinned. "Well, let's go back to the club room and eat cake then."

Haruhi took Tsuku from Hunny as the excited boy ran off. She looked curiously after Tamaki for a moment before turning to Kyoya. "Is Tamaki's family really that great?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. The Suoh's are one of the seven great families. They used to just be involved in banking but now they're in almost every business. They own the Lowagran Hotel and the Outo Theater, and, of course, the school."

Haruhi blinked as she adjusted Tsuku in her arms. "Which school?"

Kyoya and the twins looked at her blankly for a moment. "This school. Tamaki is the Chairman's son."


	23. Happy Birthday, Tsuku

**Ahhh! I've been gone forever! Finals are over now and it's Christmas Break so hopefully updates will be more frequent now! Also, this January, there will be two new baby stories! Look for them!**

**Sakura02: Lol, I just love picturing Tsuku shaking it off. **

**The anonymous reviewer with no name: I actually do read the manga and that's what I'm going by. I've skipped a few chapters that were just kind of random and didn't really progress the story further. Thank you for the review :)**

**Thanks to: Koharu Veddette, sethrox9730, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, GalexiatheChao, Aurora-16, animephoenix2468, Rachael Hyuuga, Cross your Heart for me, Dream Theme, Darkness Revolution, Hannah, KakashiisWifey, Lolacocacola97, and Dark Inu Fan for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Tsuku whined as she heard furious banging on the front door. She curled up tighter in her crib, hoping the idiots outside would just go away. She heard Haruhi get up and stomp towards the door. She hoped Haruhi would tell the loud idiots to go away…she hoped…

"Happy Birthday, Tsuku-chan!" Tamaki shouted as he bounded into the room.

Tsuku groggily sat up in her crib and glared angrily at Tamaki. She held a tiny finger to her lips and shushed him before collapsing back into her crib to try and go to sleep.

Tamaki blinked, taken aback for a moment before poking Tsuku in the side. "Tsuku-chan, wake up! It's your birthday!"

This time, when Tsuku rolled over, an angry scowl was on her face. She slapped Tamaki's hand. "Quiet! Bad Tamaki!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki began wailing about what a bad daughter Tsuku was being. "I'll get her ready. Go wait with the others." She muttered. She sighed as she picked Tsuku up out of her crib, the toddler scowling at her. "Don't look at me like that. If I'm going to be stuck with them, then so are you."

Tsuku pouted while Haruhi got her ready for the day. She sat patiently as Haruhi brushed her hair out and put it into pigtails. "Happy Birthday, Mommy Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled as she took Tsuku's hand and led her out into the main area of the apartment. "It's not my birthday, Tsuku. It's yours."

"Me?" Tsuku blinked, pointing at herself.

"That's right, Tsuku-chan!" The twins sang, coming over and nuzzling Tsuku on either cheek. "Our cute little baby is already two years old!"

"Two." Tsuku held up two fingers and then pointed at herself.

Kyoya cracked a small smile and nodded his head. "What do you want to do today, Tsuku?"

"We could go to a theme park!" Hunny shouted excitedly.

Tsuku shook her head rapidly. "No!"

"We could go to a really nice restaurant." Kaoru piped up.

"No!" Tsuku shouted.

"What do you want to do, Tsuku?" Mori asked, coming over and picking Tsuku up in the air.

Tsuku tilted her head to the side before her eyes lit up. "I wanna feed ducks!"

Haruhi chuckled at the confused looks on the groups faces. "She saw ducks at the park the other day. I promised her we could go feed them soon."

"That's all you want to do today?" Kyoya asked, scribbling down something on his clipboard.

Again, Tsuku thought for a moment. "Mommy Haruhi cook!"

Tamaki frowned. "That's it? It's your 2nd birthday, Tsuku-chan! Don't you want to do something super special and amazing?"

Tsuku was already tugging Haruhi towards the door. "No."

The Host Club lingered in the apartment for a moment. Tamaki looked pitifully over at Kyoya. "She didn't even say she wanted presents or cake." He whined.

Kyoya already had his phone out and was dialing a number. "I'll handle it."

"Let's go!" Tsuku stuck her head back into the apartment, waiting impatiently for the Host Club.

Hunny rushed forward and scooped Tsuku up. "To the ducks!"

* * *

"The duck is gonna eat me!" Tamaki wailed, running away from a rather angry duck.

Tsuku laughed and clapped her hands gleefully. She plucked another piece of bread off the bread slice and threw it to a group of ducks hovering around the shore of the pond. She grinned as the twins sat on either side of her and began throwing bread into the pond as well. She blinked as she felt someone pick her up only to turn her head and see Hunny holding her in his lap with Mori lingering just behind him. She looked over Hunny's shoulder and saw Kyoya talking to someone on his phone while Haruhi shooed the attacking duck away from Tamaki.

"Mine." Tsuku said, wrapping her arms around Hunny's arm. She pointed at Mori, the twins, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." She said over and over.

Hunny grinned and rubbed his cheek against Tsuku's. "That's right, Tsuku-chan! We're yours and your ours!"

Tsuku beamed as her stomach growled. "Mommy Haruhi, hungry!"

Haruhi looked up from ushering the angry duck back into the pond. "Okay, let's head home."

Mori took Tsuku from Hunny and put her on his shoulders, following Haruhi back towards the apartment. He smiled as Tsuku tugged lightly on his hair and sang Happy Birthday to herself.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Haruhi went into the kitchen and began cooking. She could hear Tsuku hitting Tamaki for probably doing something stupid, yet again. Once the food was finished, Haruhi brought in bowls for everyone and ladled some stew into them. "Say, ahhh." Haruhi held Tsuku's spoon up to the toddler's mouth.

Tsuku opened her mouth and smiled as soon as she swallowed the stew. "Yummy!"

The Host Club took turns feeding Tsuku. Tsuku even allowed Tamaki to feed her without attacking him. She blinked when she heard a loud knock at the door.

Haruhi frowned, looking suspiciously at the seemingly innocent Host Club. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door and there was a man holding with a huge eight tiered pink cake on a cart with five other mean behind him all with wrapped packages. She sighed and allowed the men to enter and drop off their deliveries.

Tsuku's eyes were wide in awe. "Mine?" She asked, looking up at the huge cake. And all the presents beside it.

Hikaru picked Tsuku up, grinning. He kissed her nose. "Yup, this is all for you, Tsuku-chan!"

Mori lit two small candles on top of the cake. "Make a wish, Tsuku."

Tsuku grinned as the Host Club sang Happy Birthday to her before she blew out the candles. She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly as Haruhi cut and served the delicious chocolate cake. Tsuku scooped her cake up with her fork, smiling each time she took a bite. Once she was done eating, Tsuku dove into her presents. She tore open the wrapping paper, revealing new outfits and rather expensive toys that Haruhi immediately protested against.

Finally, there was only one present left. It was a small box wrapped in pretty pink paper. Tsuku tore open the wrapping paper and frowned when she couldn't open the box.

"What did you guys get her?" Haruhi frowned as she lifted the lid of the black velvet box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a gold charm bracelet with several charms already on it. There were seven tiny rose charms, each the color rose that the Hosts had given her on Valentine's Day. There was also a tiny charm of a pair of angel wings. "You guys…"

Kyoya took the charm bracelet from Haruhi and clipped it onto Tsuku's tiny wrist. He patted Tsuku's head when he saw the awed look on the toddler's face. "When you get bigger, we'll add more chains and charms for you, on each birthday."

Tsuku grinned and leapt up, hugging Kyoya tightly. "I love you, Kyoya!"

Kyoya was slightly taken aback. Hesitantly, he hugged the little girl. "Happy Birthday, Tsuku."

"Happy Birthday to me!" Tsuku sang.


	24. Summer Break

**winterkaguya: She might eventually, but when he tried to take her the first time, she became very upset so he's allowing her to stay with Haruhi.**

**Sakura02: That's why we love Demon Overlord Kyoya so much :) **

**MayContainRandomness: Yes, the pairings that are in the manga will be in this story as well.**

**BlackRosario: Yes, I know Fruits Basket. I loved the anime, but I didn't get into the manga as much. **

**Thank you: Cross your Heart for me, TwewyReaperGirl, Aurora-16, Dark Inu Fan, Dream Theme, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Hannah, hinatablueeyes708, i'mthenewCAKEPIG, KageNoNeko, GalexiatheChao, Cirruz The Night Elf, and animephoenix2468 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

"Tsuku, we're supposed to be hanging the laundry, not playing in it." Haruhi sighed as Tsuku poked her head out of the laundry basket. "Don't you give me that cute look. Out of the basket now."

Tsuku pouted but complied. She held up a white sheet for Haruhi to hang on the clothesline. She was wearing a cut pink sundress with a little apron over it and a matching bandana in her hair like Haruhi's. Unlike Haruhi, however, she stubbornly refused to wear any shoes. She'd never been allowed to run outside barefoot before and the cool summer grass was nice on her tiny feet. "Mommy Haruhi, where Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya?"

Haruhi sighed as she finished hanging up the laundry. She smiled as Tsuku climbed into the now empty basket and picked it up to carry back inside. "They're at home. We're going to spend the summer, just the two of us. Is that okay?"

Tsuku thought for a moment before nodding her head. "I love you, Mommy."

Haruhi was about to respond when she heard a rather ominous sound. She was afraid to look up in the air, especially when she saw Tsuku's excited face. She took a deep breath and turned around. Her suspicions (and fears) were confirmed when she saw the Host Club hovering in the air in a helicopter.

"Hi!" Tsuku squealed. A soon as the Host Club was on the ground, Tsuku ran over and hugged the twins excitedly. "Hi, Hikaru. Hi, Kaoru!"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they scooped Tsuku up and held her between them, nuzzling her cheeks affectionately. "We missed our cute little Tsuku-chan."

Haruhi sighed as she reluctantly led the Host Club inside. She took Tsuku from the twins and placed her on the ground while the Host Club spoke to Misuzu, the owner.

Tsuku toddled around the downstairs area since she was unable to go upstairs due to Haruhi having set up a baby gate. Tsuku blinked as she saw Haruhi trying to forcefully shove the Host Club out. "No! Mori, stay!" She latched onto Mori's leg and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"See?" Tamaki said proudly as he came over to Mori and Tsuku. "She wants us to stay. Right, Tsuku?"

Tsuku stared at him for a moment. "Shoo, shoo, Tamaki."

The twins cackled evilly at Tamaki's defeated face. Kyoya simply sighed and pulled a little book from his pocket. "Haruhi, do you know what Rule #19 in Ouran's rule book is?" When Haruhi shook her head, Kyoya continued. "Taking a job is not allowed."

Haruhi's face sank as the twins grinned at her while Hunny began babbling excitedly about staying in Karuizawa. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than bother me and Tsuku on our vacation?"

Tamaki, seeming to have shaken off being disappointed at Tsuku's lack of love for him, stood up proudly. "We are free to do what we want with our summer vacation and you have no right to stop us, Haruhi! We'll stay here!"

* * *

"Go, Tamaki, go!" Tsuku cheered as she sat in the garden area, watching Hunny and Tamaki work on fixing the fence.

Tamaki grinned at Tsuku as he hammered another nail into the fence. "Don't worry, Tsuku! I'll finish up here soon so we can all play…ouch!"

Tsuku blinked and tilted her head to the side as Tamaki dropped the hammer and held his finger tightly to his chest. She walked over. "Tamaki get a booboo?"

Tamaki whined and showed Tsuku his bright red finger. Tsuku sighed and kissed his finger. "There. All better." She toddled over to Kyoya whom was sitting in a wicker chair sipping tea. "Give me."

Kyoya glanced down at Tsuku, raising an eyebrow. "Is that how we ask for things?"

"Please give me." Tsuku answered. She climbed into Kyoya's lap and looked expectantly up at him.

Kyoya sighed and rummaged around in a bag at his side. "We're going to have to work on those manners of yours." He pulled a sippy cup out of the bag and poured the remainder of the tea into it before handing it to Tsuku. "I don't know if you'll like it."

Tsuku took a tiny sip from her cup. She looked thoughtfully up at Kyoya before grinning. "Nummy!"

Haruhi sighed and brought another cup of tea over for Kyoya. "Please tell me that doesn't have caffeine."

Kyoya shook his head. He pulled the sippy cup away from Tsuku. "You need to breathe, Tsuku." Once Tsuku gave him a pouty nod, he allowed her to resume drinking her tea.

"So, you aren't joining in their 'Refreshing Work Tournament'?" Haruhi asked.

"Even if I did win, it would be boring staying here on my own. I'll just watch how this goes…" He smiled to himself as he sipped his tea.

"Kyoya-sama," three of Kyoya's bodyguards stood at the gate. "we have your luggage. Where should we take it?"

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Hunny's vacation home is closest so I suppose there." He missed the annoyed look Haruhi gave him as she took Tsuku away.

"Tsuku, do you want to try and go potty?" Haruhi asked the little toddler.

Tsuku's eyes got even bigger than normal and she quickly shook her head. "No! No potty monster!" She ran over to where Mori was chopping wood and latched onto his leg. "Mori, save me from the potty monster!"

Mori paused in drinking his water to pick Tsuku up. He held her up in the air above his head for a moment before tossing her in the air and catching her. He smiled as Tsuku began squealing in delight.

"I love you, Mori!" Tsuku squealed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Mori's neck and hugged him tightly.

Misuzu squealed. "40 refreshing points!"

Tsuku blinked. She had no clue what refreshing points were. She blinked as a loud barking sound rang through the garden. She looked over and saw Tamaki running around with one of the prettiest dogs Tsuku had ever seen. "Puppy!" Tsuku wriggled out of Mori's arms and ran over.

Tamaki smiled as he petted the dog. "Tsuku, this is my dog, Antoinette. Antoinette, this is Tsuku."

Tsuku and Antoinette stared at each other for a moment. Then, Antoinette tackled Tsuku to the ground and began licking her face. Tsuku giggled. "Good Doggy."

"Hey, Antoinette, get off of Tsuku." Hikaru said, waving a dog treat in the air.

"Be a good dog." Kaoru chimed in with a smile.

Tsuku pouted as sat up as Antoinette ran over to the twins. "Bye, bye."

Haruhi sighed and once again scooped Tsuku off the ground. "You're getting filthy. Once I'm done cleaning, we're going to give you a bath and you will try and go potty on the potty chair."

Tsuku pouted. "Okay, Mommy Haruhi."

Haruhi took Tsuku's hand. "Want to help me with more laundry." She smiled as Tsuku's eyes lit up and nodded her head excitedly. She always worried about how Tsuku would grow up. She prayed every night that she'd be nothing like Tamaki or the twins.

Tsuku sang a silly little song as she walked beside Haruhi whom was carrying a laundry basket. Tsuku stopped singing when she saw Kaoru leaning against the wall. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled and held his arms open as Tsuku rushed over and hugged him. "Are you having fun, Tsuku?"

"I'm helping Mommy Haruhi." Tsuku said proudly. She looked around before looking back at Kaoru. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He went to go get garbage bags. He'll be right back." Kaoru answered.

Haruhi smiled. "You two are always together."

Kaoru shrugged, adjusting Tsuku in his arms. "I guess. We've been together since we were born and we didn't have any friends. Up until a few years ago, we thought the world was just filled with idiots."

Tsuku frowned and lightly whapped Kaoru on his nose. "Bad Kaoru. Bad word."

Kaoru blinked before chuckling and hugging Tsuku tightly. "Sorry. I won't say bad words in front of you anymore…" He looked up when he heard someone's cry of alarm.

Tsuku wasn't sure what had happened. One moment, she'd been reprimanding Kaoru for saying a bad word and the next, something loud crashed to the ground where they had just been standing. She was squished between Haruhi and Kaoru as Kaoru held them both protectively. "Kaoru, you okay?"

"Don't get down on the ground, Tsuku." Kaoru said, his voice shaking though he smiled for the little girl. "There's glass everywhere."

Tsuku managed to peer through Kaoru's arm and saw that a window panel from the upper floor had crashed to the ground. "Kaoru, okay?" She repeated.

"Kaoru, Haruhi, Tsuku!" Hikaru shouted as he rushed around the corner. He knelt beside his brother. "Are you okay, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded shakily. "That was really close. Are you okay, Haruhi, Tsuku?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. She pulled Tsuku into her lap and inspected the toddler carefully, relieved to see no injuries. She looked back up at Kaoru. "We're fine, but what about you?"

"Kaoru got a booboo." Tsuku exclaimed.

Kaoru lightly touched his cheek to find he had gotten a small cut. He blinked as Hikaru rested his head on his shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"Don't scare me like that." Hikaru hissed, his hands trembling.

Tsuku blinked as Misuzu began clapping and squealing. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but she knew the twins had won something. She blinked as the two walked off with mischievous grins while Haruhi yelled at them. Tsuku rushed after the two. "Kaoru, booboo!"

The twins stopped and turned around. Kaoru grinned and knelt down in front of Tsuku. "I'm okay, Tsuku."

Tsuku shook her head. She could see how Hikaru's hands were still trembling. This hadn't been like the last time they faked a fight to get their way. Kaoru had really been hurt. She hugged Kaoru and sniffled. She didn't like when her family got hurt. It upset her. "Bad booboo."

Kaoru smiled and hugged her. "Shhh, it's okay, Tsuku. Please don't cry." He blinked as Tsuku leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Tsuku?"

Tsuku sniffled. "Booboo all better?"

Again, Kaoru smiled as Hikaru knelt down and joined in the little group hug. "Yes, my booboo's all better."

"Love you, Hikaru, Kaoru." Tsuku said softly.

The twins looked at each and smiled before both kissed Tsuku's cheeks. "We love you too, Tsuku."


	25. Summer's Drama

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara: Yeah, children are amazingly perceptive. Don't ever say anything in front of a child that you don't mind other people knowing because they will tell anyone and everyone your business. I know things about parents that I didn't want to know and I don't think they wanted me to know either…**

**Saiyuri Haruno: Aw, thank you! **

**KageNoNeko: I hate when computers act up :(**

**Sakura02: And potty training. Don't forget about that XD**

**Hannah: Thanks :)**

**Aurora-16: Thank you. :)**

**cross your heart for me: Aw, thanks :)**

**kaigirl16: Thank you very much**

**ChojisGirl: I actually have a two year old cousin that I draw most of my inspiration for Tsuku from. They really are precious at that age.**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: :)**

**fudgenugget: Thank you.**

**hinatablueeyes708: Thanks. **

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG: This story is following the manga so Haruhi will wind up with Tamaki.**

**DajieOotori: Thank you.**

**Cirruz The Night Elf: Thank you for being so patient!**

**animephoenix2468: Thank you. I'm sure Tsuku and Antoinette will become the best of friends.**

**Shifuni: Thank you**

**AcPa xox: Tsuku is a very 'awww'inspiring child…yes I know it's a bad pun XD**

**HariSan712: Lol, I'm super excited to write about him too! I've already got Tsuku's reaction to him all planned out.**

**Dark Inu Fan: Lol, well…yeah, pretty much. Tsuku does love her twins quite a bit.**

**BlackRosario: Well, Tsuku will being going to daycare soon…and there will be little boys there… :)**

**PurpleFluffBunny7813: Thank you :)**

**YueLilianPotter: Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

"Tsuku, eat your waffles." Haruhi sighed impatiently as the twins sat down and began ordering their breakfast.

Tsuku pouted and poked at her waffles with her little fork. "No."

Haruhi frowned. "Fine. Then, I'm leaving."

"No, Mommy Haruhi!" Tsuku cried out in alarm as Haruhi turned to walk away. "I eat! I eat." She quickly began shoveling her breakfast into her mouth.

"Slow down, Tsuku." Haruhi said patiently, doing her best to ignore Tamaki whom had showed up far too early that morning and woken not only her, but Tsuku as well. She blamed him for Tsuku's sulking and pouting mood. She blinked as a large book was shoved in her face. "What's this?"

Tamaki beamed proudly. "This is our Host Club Vacation Guide! I made it so we wouldn't waste our precious vacation time. Look at all the fun things we're going to do, Tsuku-chan!"

Tsuku looked at the pages shoved in her face. She frowned as she had no clue what was written on the paper. Feeling frustrated and tired, Tsuku smacked the guide out of Tamaki's hand. "No."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki began wailing. "Come on, Tsuku." She hoisted the little toddler out of her high chair and smiled at her. "Look at you. You only made a little mess this morning. What a good girl you are."

"I'm a good girl!" Tsuku said proudly. As soon as Haruhi had put her on the ground, Tsuku latched onto Haruhi's hand and followed her into the kitchen where Misuzu was talking to the grocery delivery boy. "Num nums!"

"Haruhi, be a dear and put the produce in the fridge, please." Misuzu said with a bright smile.

"Haruhi?" The grocery boy stumbled as he spun around too quickly, a few tomatoes spilling out of the box.

Tsuku winced as one of the tomatoes bonked her on the head. She glared at the offending vegetable before kicking it away. "Bad tomato." She blinked as Haruhi suddenly gasped. She looked up to see that the grocery boy had sat the box down and taken his hat off.

"Long time no see, Arai." Haruhi said with a bright smile. "It's been since middle school graduation, hasn't it?"

Arai opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Why are you here? And what happened to your hair? Did you cut it? You shouldn't have! It was so nice and long."

Haruhi smiled as Tsuku began tugging insistently at her apron. She picked Tsuku up and handed her the tomato she had caught. "It's easier to take care of this way."

"Mommy Haruhi, who's that?" Tsuku asked, glaring suspiciously at Arai.

Arai smiled nervously as he wasn't only receiving strange looks from the toddler, but Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki as well. "Are these friends of yours? Um, what's with the toddler? She's not…yours, is she?"

"Well, yes…oh, but not mine exactly." Haruhi said when Arai's widened. "She's my cousin that my father and I are taking care of. Hikaru and Kaoru are friends. They're classmates of mine. And Tamaki is my sen…" She cut herself off from saying 'senpai', remembering how Tamaki had adamantly insisted she not call him that. "he's an acquaintance."

It wasn't long after that the rest of the Host Club showed up and they sat down to have tea. Haruhi and Arai sat at one table with Tsuku in Haruhi's lap, happily tossing her tomato up into the air. Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and the twins all sat at one table while Tamaki sat in the corner, pouting at being called and acquaintance.

Arai smiled as he watched Tsuku tossing the tomato up in the air. "She's really cute. She looks a lot like you." He reached across the table and ruffled Tsuku's hair.

Hikaru frowned darkly as Tsuku squealed happily and actually grabbed Arai's hand to hug it to her chest. "What's so great about such a plain guy anyways?"

Tsuku blinked as she watched Tamaki continue ripping up the Host Club's Vacation Guide that he had created. "Mommy Haruhi, Tamaki litter bug."

"Would you quit making so much trash." Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"It's not trash." Tamaki muttered. "It's a hamster house."

"Mommy Haruhi, I want hamster!" Tsuku said excitedly.

"Tamaki, you don't have a hamster. No, Tsuku, you are not getting a hamster." Haruhi said patiently. She blinked as Arai began laughing.

"These Ouran guys are pretty funny. I thought since they were from such an elite school, they'd be otherworldly."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Well, they sure act like it sometimes."

"Actually, I'm really glad to see you're doing okay." Arai said brightly. "I was worried you would have a hard time at Ouran. It makes me feel better knowing you're doing so well." Realizing his words, Arai blushed and began backpedaling. "I mean, I wasn't the only one that was worried. Everyone else was worried too!"

Hikaru was slowly growing more and more annoyed. "What's with the pure and refreshing attitude? Doesn't he know the Refreshing Tournament is over?"

Kaoru sighed as he sipped at his drink. "Bright, but shy. Average and probably on a basketball or soccer team. In real life, he's a hit with girls, but in manga, he's just the sidekick. That's the kind of guy he is."

Arai looked over at them before smiling brightly. "You're right. I am on a soccer team."

"Soccer?" Tsuku asked curiously. She blinked as Arai stood up and picked her up from Haruhi's lap before placing her on the ground.

Arai knelt down and held his hand out for Tsuku to give him the tomato. "It's where you kick a ball around and you try and get it into the other teams goal. You can't use your hands, though. Here, I'll show you."

Tsuku clapped excitedly as Arai began gently kicking the tomato around. "Me! Me! Me!"

Arai laughed and kicked the tomato over to Tsuku. He sat back down by Haruhi and watched in amusement as Tsuku kicked the tomato around. When it rolled under one of the tables, he raised his arms up in the air. "Goal!"

"Goal!" Tsuku repeated, waving her arms in the air. She ran over to Haruhi and climbed back in her lap. "Mommy Haruhi, goal!" She shouted again, throwing her arms up in the air.

Hikaru glared coldly over at Arai. "He's clearly attracted to Haruhi. It's so obvious that it's annoying."

Tsuku was surprised at the harsh tone Hikaru was using. She'd never heard him so angry before.

"You're the one that's being annoying, Hikaru." Haruhi snapped.

Arai laughed good-naturedly. "It's all right, Haruhi. I mean, it is true. I was attracted to you, but then you rejected me. Remember?"

Everyone looked over to Haruhi who looked equally dumbfounded. While Arai told everyone what had happened, Tsuku climbed out of Haruhi's lap and went to go find her tomato. When she crawled back out from under the table, she was surprised to find everyone sitting at one table, listening to Arai tell stories about middle school Haruhi while the twins sat at another table further away. Tsuku hesitated for only a moment before she ran over to Haruhi and climbed into her lap. She handed the tomato to Arai. "Soccer."

Arai smiled and took the tomato from her. "Maybe once I'm done working, I can come back and we'll play soccer with a real ball. Would you like that, Tsuku?"

Hikaru had had enough when Tsuku squealed excitedly. "I don't get why you guys are so interested in that guy's stories about Haruhi in middle school. Surely you can tell we don't care about you. Besides, there's no more room in Haruhi's heart…"

Tsuku blinked as she was shoved into Mori's arms. Her eyes widened as Haruhi rushed over and slapped Hikaru in the face. "No be mean, Hikaru." She said.

Hikaru glared furiously between Haruhi and Tsuku. "Why do you even like him so much, Tsuku? He's not your family!"

"Don't yell at her!" Haruhi snapped. "You don't get to decide who I'm friends with or Tsuku. I won't let you insult Arai any further."

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment. "Who cares about other people? We're the ones that are your friends!"

Tsuku sniffled as Hikaru angrily ran up the stairs. She began crying when she heard his door slam.

Mori sighed and held Tsuku close, patting the little girl's back. He glanced up as Kaoru came over. The two nodded to each other before Mori gave Tsuku to Kaoru.

"Aw, don't cry, Tsuku-chan." Kaoru cooed. "Hikaru's just throwing a temper tantrum right now. It's okay."

It wasn't long after that, that Arai decided it was time to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see all of you later." He blinked as Tsuku latched onto his leg and hugged him. "Don't worry, we'll play soccer soon, okay?"

Haruhi smiled apologetically as she pried Tsuku off of Arai's leg. "I'm really sorry about Hikaru."

Arai laughed. "It's all right. I must have done something wrong, though I'm not sure what it was exactly. Will you apologize to Hikaru for me?"

"There's no need."

Tsuku turned in Haruhi's arms and frowned. That was most certainly not Hikaru that was apologizing to Arai. As soon as Arai had left, Tsuku looked over at the twin. "Bad Kaoru. Lying is bad."

"Where'd the cut on your cheek go?" Haruhi sighed impatiently.

Kaoru grinned. "Oh, I just used some quick makeup. Hikaru hasn't recovered his spirits yet. By the way, Haruhi, I want to ask you a favor."


	26. Date

**Saiyuri Haruno: This story is going off of the manga :)**

**Aurora-16: Yay! I love chocolate :) How'd you know?**

**Sakura02: Tsuku with pretty much anything is adorable…well except for her mother, but we don't talk about her.**

**I'mthenewCAKEPIG: Hmmm, we'll just have to see if Tsuku accepts Tamaki getting with Haruhi :)**

**Toni Heart: Because anything that involves torturing Tamaki amuses Tsuku**

**Thanks: Dream Theme, SesshiraRayu, Yo, Hannah, Shifuni, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Cirruz The Night Elf, Tracey4t, santa. clause. is. a. stalker, AcPa xox, Dark Inu Fan, perfectpanda37, and CrimsonStar10 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Mommy Haruhi is pretty." Tsuku gushed from her perch on Kaoru's shoulders. The others were wearing surprisingly good disguising, with Mori and Tamaki dressed as laborers, Kyoya and Hunny as a father and daughter, and Kaoru as a local boy.

"So, why are we doing this?" Tamaki asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

Kaoru readjusted Tsuku on his shoulders. "We're going to tail them." Kaoru said plainly, handing a cookie up to Tsuku for her to munch on.

"That's not what I meant!" Tamaki shouted, getting in Kaoru's face. "Why does this have to happen after what happened yesterday? Besides, Haruhi looks so cute! It's not fair!"

Tsuku beamed and began waving excitedly as Hikaru and Haruhi began turning around. "Hi, Mo-!" She yelped as Kaoru suddenly lurched to the side to hide behind a wall with Tamaki while the others hid behind another wall across from them. She pouted as Kaoru took her off of his shoulders and she reached out to where she could see Hikaru and Haruhi turning back around. "Mommy Haruhi…" She whimpered.

Kaoru sighed and hugged Tsuku. "I'm sorry, Tsuku-chan. Look, I just think it's a good idea for Hikaru to find more people that matter to him." He explained as the others came back over. "For the longest time, we've only been concerned with ourselves and are rather codependent. We tend to shut others out. We've never cared about how others felt and that's why we are the way we are. Hikaru is more immature and acts on his feelings without restraint."

Tsuku wasn't really sure what all Kaoru was talking about, except that he was talking about Hikaru. She snuggled into Kaoru's chest and idly played with one of Kaoru's hands. She giggled as Kaoru nuzzled her cheek and kissed her nose.

"Hikaru really cares about Haruhi and Tsuku-chan, even though I don't think he's conscious of it. He doesn't know how to express himself, though, so he just hurls his feelings at them and winds up acting like a possessive kid. Even when he wants Haruhi to recognize him as a friend, he doesn't know how to go about it. If he really wants to be Haruhi's friend, he has to learn how to respect other people's feelings. So, I think Hikaru has to learn the basics of personal interaction."

"In other words, this date is a trial run for Hikaru to learn compassion." Kyoya piped up.

Kaoru nodded and stood up, putting Tsuku back on his shoulders. "That's why I don't want any of you to interfere. If you do, you're dead." He said firmly. He grinned as Tsuku gently played the drums on his hat before taking the hat off and plopping it on her head.

"I want ice cream!" Tsuku proclaimed as the group began walking after Haruhi and Hikaru. She frowned and looked thoughtfully at the sky when she saw Tamaki staring up at the clear blue sky as well. "Tamaki?"

Tamaki quickly plastered on a smile and reached up to pat Tsuku's cap covered head. "It's nothing to worry about, Tsuku-chan."

Once they caught up with Hikaru and Haruhi, they found the two sitting down on a bench, trying to figure out what to do. Tsuku frowned as Hikaru began snapping impatiently at Haruhi. "Bad Hikaru!" She protested as Kaoru quickly put her down to prevent Tamaki from running over and ruining everything. Mori had to grab Tsuku up as the little toddler tried to go over to Haruhi and Hikaru.

Kyoya sighed as he watched Kaoru struggling to keep Tamaki in place and Mori dealing with a very upset looking Tsuku. "We need to find a way to diffuse the tension…"

Tsuku giggled as Hunny walked by with a fake looking mustache on, dragging a cart behind him and shouting about ice cream. She blinked as Mori shoved her into Kyoya's arms as said senior rushed to scoop Hunny up out of Hikaru and Hunny's line of sight. Tsuku's eyes lit up when she saw Haruhi walking over to an actual ice cream stand. She tugged on Kyoya's sleeve. "I want ice cream, Kyoya." She exclaimed.

Kyoya sighed as he followed Tamaki and the others around the back of the ice cream shop. He inclined his head and muttered an apology to the flabbergasted clerk as Tamaki roughly shoved him away to hand Haruhi an ice cream cone in order to prevent Hikaru and Haruhi from sharing one cone. "Yes, yes, I know. You want ice cream." Kyoya sighed as Tsuku tugged on his sleeve impatiently.

Tsuku's eyes lit up as Kyoya fixed her a chocolate ice cream cone. "I love you so much, Kyoya!"

Kyoya cracked a small smile, doing his best to ignore Kaoru shouting furiously at Tamaki for interfering.

"It's good." The group heard Haruhi say, smiling as she ate her cone.

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed forlornly. "Too bad Kaoru couldn't be here."

"No, Kaoru!" Tsuku shouted as Kaoru attempted to fling himself from the ice cream stand and to Hikaru. She toddled over to him and held her ice cream up. "I share! I share!"

The group stayed in the ice cream stand, each of them eating ice cream save for Kyoya who opted for some water. Kaoru and Tamaki were both sulking while Tsuku sat in Kaoru's lap. Tsuku frowned when she looked up and saw how upset Kaoru was. She wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I sorry."

Kaoru gave a small smile. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

Tsuku simply blinked up at him. "I sorry. I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru squealed and hugged Tsuku tightly. "You're the best baby cousin in the whole world!"

"Um, could you all leave?" The ice cream clerk asked impatiently.

It took the group a while to find Hikaru and Haruhi again and when they did, the two were having fun. Kaoru sighed as he held Tsuku's hand. "It seems everything worked out fine. We should head home now before they discover us. Besides, I'm getting worried about that guy." Kaoru motioned to Tamaki who was watching the two with tears in his eyes. "Also, I think it's Tsuku-chan's naptime."

Tsuku didn't protest as Kyoya picked her up while Kaoru dragged Tamaki away. Tsuku buried her face in Kyoya's neck and yawned. "Go night night." She tensed suddenly as she heard the low rumble of thunder off the distance. "Kyoya."

"Shhh," Kyoya soothed as they got into the car and headed back to Misuzu's place. "We're going back now."

The rain started almost immediately after the group got back into the house. Tsuku was clutching tightly to Kyoya as though her life depended on it while the storm raged outside. "I don't like it! I don't like it!" She wailed.

Kaoru, ignoring Tamaki pacing nervously back and forth crouched down in front of her. "Don't' be scared, Tsuku-chan. It's just thunder."

Tsuku looked up at him, her face stained with tears. She reached out for him and clung to him like a baby koala. "I don't like it!"

Before Kaoru could try and sooth Tsuku any further, his phone rang. "Oh, it's Hikaru."

Tsuku couldn't hear exactly what Hikaru was saying on the other end of the line. The only thing she could really tell was that he was highly agitated. She could understand Kaoru perfectly, though.

"You got in a fight with Haruhi and left?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Tsuku gasped as Tamaki yanked the phone from Kaoru. "Bad Hikaru!" Tsuku shouted. How dare he leave her Mommy Haruhi alone, especially during a thunder storm.

"Go back now!" Tamaki shouted at Hikaru. "If you didn't see her get in Arai's car you need to go back now!" Tamaki listened for only a few seconds as Hikaru protested. "You jerk! Go back right now! How dare you leave a girl behind in the rain! Before you throw a fit like a jealous brat, think about others! Haruhi is afraid of thunder!"

Tsuku wasn't sure now what was making her cry more; the thunder or Tamaki's furious yelling. She had never seen the blonde so angry before. "I don't like it!"

It wasn't long before the group was back in the car after Hikaru had called and said he found Haruhi in a church. Tsuku was terrified of the still raging storm outside, but her concern for Haruhi outweighed her fear. She remained in Kaoru's arms the entire ride, whimpering when a particularly loud thunder clap shook the car. Eventually, they reached the church and rushed in to find Hikaru sitting under a table with a sleeping Haruhi curled up against him.

"Mommy Haruhi!" Tsuku shouted as she rushed over with Tamaki close behind her. She hopped from foot to foot as Tamaki picked Haruhi up gently. She glared over at Hikaru whom was crawling out from under the table. She stormed over to him and smacked him lightly on the face. "Bad Hikaru. Say sorry!"

Hikaru blinked in surprise. He sighed when he saw how Tsuku was trembling, much like Haruhi had been when he found her. He pulled Tsuku into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Tsuku smiled and patted his head as he stood up. "It's okay. Good Hikaru. I love you so much." She giggled as Tamaki patted Hikaru on the head and got his hand bit by Hikaru for his trouble.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, as though the storm from yesterday had never happened. Everyone was outside since Arai had brought a huge watermelon for everyone to smash open.

"Tsuku, get off the watermelon." Haruhi sighed as Tsuku laid on top of the watermelon, humming happily.

"Goal!" Tsuku exclaimed excitedly.

Arai laughed. "I brought a soccer ball for us to play with later, Tsuku. We're going to whack the watermelon open and eat it, okay?"

Tsuku nodded and climbed off the watermelon. She ran over to Kyoya and Kaoru, running straight into Kyoya's legs and hugging him. "Goal!"

Kyoya smiled and picked the toddler up. "So, Kaoru, you meant to have Hikaru learn compassion on the date, but did you think of the possibility of him falling in love."

Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. "That won't happen yet. Hikaru is still an idiot after all."

Kyoya nodded sagely. "We do have our share of idiots, don't we, Tsuku?"

Tsuku nodded her head in agreement. "Hikaru and Tamaki are idiots."

"That's right." Kaoru cooed, ruffling Tsuku's hair affectionately. "Don't you dare ever fall for an idiot." He laughed as Tsuku put on an angry face and shook her head rapidly.

"No idiots!" Tsuku piped up.


	27. New Friend

**I am so sorry for my long absence everyone! It was the end of the semester and Physics was kicking my butt. I'm all done now with the Spring semester so updates should be much more frequent :) Thank you all for your patience and continued support!**

**Aurora-16: I think it would be more difficult to write from Tsuku's point of view if I didn't have my little cousin who is the same age as Tsuku. A lot of what Tsuku does and how Tsuku reacts to certain things, I base off of my cousin. Obviously, I have no idea what she's thinking in her head so all those things I make up for Tsuku. Sometimes, though, I think children, especially really tiny ones, are a lot smarter and more perceptive than we give them credit for so I try and portray that in Tsuku.**

**Sakura02: Sadly, those wise moments are few and far between XD**

**KakashiisWifey: Yes, they really did dress like that in the manga. It was pretty hilarious.**

**Cross your Heart for me: See, I'm terrified of thunder. If I don't fall asleep before a huge thunder storm, I can't sleep until the storm passes. **

**Dark Inu Fan: Yes, I fear for Tsuku's dating life when she gets older. Hopefully Haruhi can keep the boys at bay.**

**Dream Theme: I'm a Tamaki/Haruhi fan all the way! I think they both need each other to balance out their personalities, though I think Tamaki needs Haruhi more than she needs him in that regard…**

**perfectpanda37: I love Kyoya too :) I think he's amazing!**

**Thanks: Shifuni, Saiyuri Haruno, Tracey4t, AcPa xox, Rachael Hyuuga, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, kaigirl16, Lil. SiS. OFANIME, camitake, im'thenewCAKEPIG, krissy2lip, TheSakurablossom12, DajieOotori, KageNoNeko, kat10kat2, agw7897, Hannah, starred, and BANEHiwatari for reviewing!**

* * *

Tsuku sighed as she sat on the floor beside the Host Club. She really didn't understand why the all enjoyed dressing up all the time. The twins had tried to dress her up as well, but she was having no part of it. Tsuku sat beside Haruhi, holding Haruhi's hand and munching on her cheerios. She blinked when the door was opened and a little blonde girl only a year older than herself walked through the door.

The little girl tilted her head to the side as she stared at the Host Club. "Male harem?" She asked curiously.

Tsuku giggled at the flabbergasted looks on all the Host Club's faces. She had no clue what a male harem was, but she could tell it probably wasn't good with how much the Host Club was freaking out about it. "Male harem! Male harem!"

"No, Tsuku." Haruhi sighed, picking the toddler off the floor. She gently tapped Tsuku on the nose to emphasize her point. "That's a no-no word. We don't say that."

Tsuku puffed her cheeks up angrily and shook her head. "No, Tsuku. Why you do that?"

Haruhi couldn't help laughing at Tsuku scolding herself. She kissed Tsuku's forehead and hugged the little girl to her.

The little girl looked at all of them curiously. "Debauchery?" She pointed at Kyoya, an inquisitive look on her face. "Megane?" She turned her attention to Hunny and Mori. "Lolita? Stoic?" She then looked at Haruhi and the twins. "Nerd? Incest?" Then, she looked at Tamaki. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what she'd call him. Everyone was rather surprised when she leapt into Tamaki's arms. "Brother?"

Tsuku's eyes widened in alarm. Who was this girl and why was she hugging Tamaki? Not that Tsuku really cared since it was Tamaki, but still…

"What's wrong, Tsuku?" Kyoya asked, coming over to stand beside Haruhi.

Tamaki, oblivious to all of this, smiled uncertainly at the little girl. "What's your name, little girl?"

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes. "Kirimi."

"Kirimi," Tamaki said patiently. "I think you are mistaken."

Kirimi looked up at Tamaki with watery eyes. "You aren't my brother?"

Haruhi jumped when she swore she heard Tsuku growl as Tamaki embraced the little girl more tightly and proclaimed he would be her brother. "Tsuku?" When Tsuku didn't respond, and simply continued staring angrily at Tamaki and Kirimi, Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "What should we do, Kyoya?"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "It could be possible that Kirimi's brother goes to Ouran."

"But, there's no one here that looks like Tono…" Kaoru said thoughtfully.

_"Kirimi"_ A voice called eerily from the door.

Tsuku looked over and saw Nekozawa sticking his head through the door. She grinned and waved at him. "Kitty Man!"

"No way!" The twins shouted. "She's Nekozawa's sister?"

Haruhi nodded thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, he is blonde under his wig."

Nekozawa perked up when Kirimi turned to him. "Kiri…"

Kirimi screamed and held onto Tamaki tighter. "Monster!"

Tsuku completely ignored the twins attempting to take off Nekozawa's costume and Kirimi becoming terrified when they then tried to close the curtains. All she knew as that this new girl was hugging Tamaki way too tightly. She managed to tear her eyes away when a strange man and woman appeared.

"Too much light means death for Umehito-sama." The woman said eerily.

"And Kirimi-hime is afraid of the dark." The man added.

Tsuku tuned out the man and woman as they explained the history of the Nekozawa family and how Kirimi idolized her brother's princely portrait, but was terrified of her brother in the flesh and blood. She did, however, perk up when the maid explained that she had run out of fairy tales with princes in them and so had resorted to reading Kirimi shojo mangas. "Male harem!"

"Tamaki, please dote on Kirimi for me!" Nekozawa shouted as he tried to run out of the room.

"Bye, Kitty Man." Tsuku said sadly.

Kyoya sighed. "Now that I think about it, Nekozawa has always taken a particular interest in Tamaki. Perhaps he idolizes Tamaki since Tamaki is his sister's ideal image of a brother."

Tamaki stood there for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Mori, secure Nekozawa. Hikaru, Kaoru, darken the room as much as possible. Hunny, get the indirect lighting and some candles. Kyoya, cancel all our appointments. Haruhi, look after Kirimi."

Tsuku bristled as Kirimi was now being held by _**her**_ Mommy Haruhi. Her glare subsided when she saw the tears and confusion in Kirimi's eyes. She reached out and patted Kirimi on the shoulder. "It's okay."

"Kirimi, I'm not your brother." Tamaki said. "I…We're the police and we'll help your brother!"

While Kirimi looked thoroughly impressed with Tamaki's display, Tsuku rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

And so the next few days passed with Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club trying to acclimate Nekozawa to the light while Haruhi watched Kirimi and Tsuku. Despite Tsuku's initial hesitations, she grew to be good friends with Kirimi. She even enjoyed the shojo manga that Kirimi made Haruhi read. The only time Tsuku felt anger was when Kirimi would run to Tamaki and hug him. She didn't like another little girl hugging Tamaki and she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

One day, Haruhi left Tsuku and Kirimi in the waiting room while she went to check on Nekozawa's progress. Kirimi, growing bored of waiting, stood up. She held her hand out to Tsuku. "Let's find onichan."

Tsuku hesitated before letting Kirimi drag her towards the room the Host Club was in. Tsuku blinked as the room was very dark, save for Nekozawa's face being illuminated by the light. It took her a moment to process the scream of terror from Kirimi and the fact that Kirimi had run off and left her. Tsuku smiled and waved at the devastated Nekozawa. "Hi, Kitty Man."

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the door, scooping Tsuku up. The two walked over to the window while Tamaki did his best to convince Nekozawa to continue the training. Tsuku began hitting the glass excitedly. "Kirimi! Kirimi!"

The twins came over to the window as well. "She's down in the courtyard. There's a cat down there with her." Kaoru said.

"What'd you expect from a cat loving family?" Hikaru piped up. "That cat's totally taken with her."

Nekozawa was suddenly at the window, a look of alarm on his face. "It's not like that at all. We Nekozawa worship cat shaped idols, but it has nothing to do with any love for the actual creature itself. Kirimi is terrified of cats more than anything else in the world!"

"Nekozawa, your robe!" Haruhi shouted as Nekozawa ran out of the room. She sighed in annoyance. "Let's go help him, Tsuku."

Tsuku grinned as Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club ran after Nekozawa. They were all shocked to find Nekozawa holding Kirimi in broad daylight. "Hooray for Kitty Man!" Tsuku cheered excitedly. She blinked as Nekozawa suddenly fainted. "Kitty Man?"

And so, Tsuku gained a new friend as Kirimi no longer wanted anything to do with Tamaki. On one day when Kirimi was about to leave from playing with Tsuku, Kirimi turned to Tamaki. "You aren't anything like my brother. You're a liar." With that, the little three year old left.

Tamaki began wailing and whining at the top of his lungs and the Host Club was sure he would go on all day when he suddenly stopped. Tamaki looked down uncertainly at where Tsuku was hugging his legs tightly. "Tsuku-chan?"

Tsuku buried her face in his pant leg and clutched the fabric tightly. "Mine…My Tamaki…I don't like it…" She sniffled out.

Haruhi sighed at the confused look on Tamaki's face. "She was jealous when you were giving all that attention to Kirimi."

Tamaki sniffled as well before scooping Tsuku up and hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, Tsuku-chan! No one will ever replace you, ever!"

Tsuku actually smiled and hugged Tamaki, surprising the entire Host Club. "My Tamaki…"


	28. Potty Training

**Wow! Over 500 reviews! You guys rock! Please keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Sakura02: They have a rollercoaster relationship XD**

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Yup, Kirimi was only three years old.**

**Dark Inu Fan: I think you just summed up their relationship perfectly!**

**Thank you: Tracey4t, SesshiraRayu, Krissy2lip, Kawaii Kween, kaigirl16, MayContainRandomness, BANEHiwatari, AcPa xox, Shifuni, HALEN-KICHOU, kiera-sama, starred, Saiyuri Haruno, Princessmelodina, Demonic Critter, Aurora-16, Burning Moon of the Sky, Cross your Heart for me, DajieOotori, perfectpanda37, KageNoNeko, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, BlackRosario, Hannah, and McflyGoonieFaxFan for reviewing!**

"Tsuku, go on the potty."

Tsuku pouted up at Haruhi before staring dubiously back at the toilet. It was huge! She had a special seat that the twins had bought just for her that had little steps and a small seat that went over the large toilet seat so she wouldn't fall in. "No. I don't like it."

Haruhi sighed, her patience wearing thin. For the past few months, she had been trying in vain to potty train Tsuku. Somehow, Tsuku had gotten it into her head that there was some sort of 'toilet monster' and refused to have anything to do with the toilet. "Tsuku, you're a big girl now, right?" When Tsuku nodded, Haruhi continued. "Big girls go on the potty. Only babies where diapers."

Again, Tsuku looked at the toilet. She seemed to think about it for a moment before once again shaking her head. "No!"

"No luck?" Kyoya glanced up from his laptop as Haruhi came back into the music room with Tsuku.

"No." Haruhi sighed in frustration. "She can't go into daycare until she's potty trained."

"So?" Hikaru asked from his spot on the couch. "Why does she need to go to daycare? She can just stay with us."

Haruhi put Tsuku down and watched the little girl run over to Hunny and Mori who already had a slice of cake ready for her. "She needs to play with kids her own age. It's not good for her development if she only plays with us. Especially certain members of the club." She looked pointedly between the twins and Tamaki.

Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop before standing up. He took Tsuku by the hand and led her into the bathroom, the rest of the Host Club following close in the bathroom. Kyoya ignored Tsuku's indignant yelp as he pulled her shorts and diaper off and plopped her down on top of her toilet seat. He crouched down so he was face to face with the now petulant toddler. "Tsuku, you are a big girl now and you need to go on the potty like one. Now, I know you need to go potty since you just ate. You're going to sit here until you go to…"

Everyone stood there in stunned silence, trying to process what had just happened. Tsuku had lifted both her hands while Kyoya had been speaking and promptly slapped him on both his cheeks. The smack echoed through the room as everyone waited with bated breath to see how Kyoya would react.

Kyoya touched one of his swollen red cheeks, a cold smile on his face. He stood up slowly, and…smacked Tamaki and the twins upside the head with his clipboard.

"What'd we do?" The three shouted, holding their throbbing heads.

"I would rather not raise my hand at Tsuku again if at all possible." Kyoya continued smiling. "Besides, I'm sure it's your fault somehow."

"Tsuku!" Haruhi took Tsuku's hand and lightly smacked it. "That's a no-no! We do not hit! You're being a very bad girl."

Tsuku's lower lip trembled. "You're mean! I don't like you, Mommy Haruhi!"

"That's a very mean thing to say." Haruhi said before standing up and leaving the bathroom. She sighed as she plopped down on the couch with the other Host Club sitting around her save for Mori. "I don't know what to do with her. I'm so sorry, Kyoya."

Kyoya waved his hand dismissively. "It happens."

"Maybe I shouldn't pressure her so much…" Haruhi said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's not ready to be potty trained."

"Don't give up, Haru-chan!" Hunny said, his ever bright smile present. "Tsuku-chan is just trying to assert her independence is all!"

"Where'd Mori go anyways?" Tamaki asked, looking around for the tallest Host.

"And where's Tsuku?" Kaoru piped up.

His question was answered a moment later by Tsuku running out of the bathroom, her shorts and diaper still missing. "Naked Booty Dance!" She shouted, swinging her hips from side to side.

Haruhi didn't know whether to laugh or be mortified. The twins and Hunny were howling hysterically while Tamaki squealed and shouted for Tsuku to put her clothes on. Kyoya simply rolled his eyes and went back to typing on his laptop.

Mori came out behind Tsuku, her diaper and shorts in his hands. "She went."

Tsuku didn't protest as Mori redressed her. She ran over to Haruhi and hugged her. "I sorry, Mommy Haruhi. I be good girl now. I went potty!"

Haruhi smiled and hugged Tsuku. "I'm very proud of you. You get a sticker for being such a big girl."

Tsuku's violet eyes widened in joy. "I get sticker?"

Haruhi nodded and pulled a sticker sheet out of her bag. She smiled as Tsuku squealed in delight at the pink smiley face sticker Haruhi gave her. "Now, I think you owe Kyoya-senpai an apology."

Kyoya glanced over from his laptop as Tsuku sat beside him on the couch. "Yes?"

Tsuku crawled into his lap, facing him. "I sorry. I love you, Kyoya." She kissed both of Kyoya's still red cheeks.

"Thank you." Kyoya patted Tsuku's head and resumed typing on his laptop with Tsuku still sitting in his lap.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as the first of the customers began trickling in. It was just another day in the Host Club.


	29. The Race

**Aurora-16: Thanks for the Jelly Beans! Loved them!**

**Sakura02: It's because Kyoya has a secret soft spot for the baby. But don't tell anyone!**

**Thanks: McflyGoonieFaxFan, Slytherin Studios, Tracey4t, The Goddess of Darkness, Hannah, Princessmelodina, Rachael Hyuuga, Cross your Heart for me, laughing till it hurts, Saiyuri Haruno, Shifuni, KaKashiisWifey, Hershey gurl, starred, EffinPoptarts, Dark Inu Fan, Dream Theme, 030artastic, KageNoNeko, Krissy2lip, and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for your reviews**

* * *

"Tsuku, stop playing with those." Haruhi sighed impatiently, swatting the threatening letters calmly out of Tsuku's tiny hands. Everyone at Ouran was currently preparing for the school festival and the Host Club was no exception. They were currently in the running for the Central Salon, the best spot for any club to host their event. Ever since they'd joined the running, someone had been sending the club rather threatening letters. While some had actual letters clipped from newspapers, others were completely blank.

Tsuku pouted, but complied. She really didn't know what was going on, nor did she particularly care. Everyone was sitting around, discussing who it could possibly be that was sending the letters. When Tsuku was fairly certain Haruhi wasn't paying attention, Tsuku picked up one of the letters. She frowned as a familiar smell hit her nose. "Orange? Mommy Haruhi, paper smells like orange."

Mori picked up one of the papers and sniffed. "This does have a citrus like smell to it…"

Tsuku toddled over to Kyoya when he appeared, growing bored with how loudly the group was talking. "Pick me up." Tsuku ordered, holding her arms up.

Kyoya moved his clipboard to one arm. He looked down at Tsuku, his host smile one his face. "What do we say?"

"Please." Tsuku answered, grinning as Kyoya complied with her wishes and picked her up. She snuggled into Kyoya's neck and sighed happily. While most people were rather terrified of the Host Club's Shadow King, Tsuku felt very much attached to him. She held up the letter she'd just picked up and held it close to Kyoya's face. "it smell like orange."

"'Smells' like." Kyoya corrected, calmly taking the piece of paper from Tsuku and lightly sniffing at it. "Not 'smell' like. We're going to have to work on your grammar."

Tsuku puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "Boo." She looked up as two people she'd never seen before entered the Host Club. One was a rather tall boy with a squeamish look about him as he clutched his stomach nervously. The other was a girl a good head shorter than the first boy. Her hair was in braids and she had an easy, gentle smile on her face. Tsuku tugged on Kyoya's ear. "Who that?"

"'Who's' that." Kyoya sighed as he adjusted Tsuku in his arms and went over to the two. He gave them his usual Host smile. "Hello, Matsudaira-san, Mitsuyama-san. What brings the Student council president and secretary here?"

Matsudaira gave a nervous smile, his squinty eyes looking around nervously. "We just came to let you know the Student Council will be withdrawing from the race for the Central Salon this year. It's really too much trouble to compete against such great candidates and I heard it was going to be a chess match this year."

Tsuku looked at the Student Council president for a moment. She frowned and pointed an accusing finger at him and looked to Kyoya for support. "Weakling."

"Tsuku!" Haruhi chastised, bowing profusely to the Student Council president who simply waved it off.

"Oh, she's adorable." Mitsuyama cooed, tickling Tsuku under her chin and smiling when the toddler giggled gleefully. "May I hold her?" She inquired, looking over at Haruhi questioningly.

Tsuku surprised everyone by holding her arms out and allowing Mitsuyama to take her from Kyoya. She snuggled into Mitsuyama's side and watched her curiously as she opened the large book she'd been carrying. "What's that?"

Mitsuyama simply smiled at Tsuku before turning her attention to Kyoya. "Will the Host Club be withdrawing from the race?"

"No." Kyoya said, his smile still on his face, though Tsuku swore it got bigger. She wasn't sure whether to be awed by the smile or terrified. Kyoya took Tsuku back from Mitsuyama and handed her over to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and put Tsuku on the ground. She kept a firm grip on Tsuku's hand, though. The door to the Host Club was still open and she really didn't feel like trying to chase Tsuku down should the little toddler decided to be mischievous and make a run for it. Tsuku may have been Haruhi's cousin, but she was the Hikaru and Kaoru's as well and she had seemed to pick up a bit of their troublemaking streak. Thankfully it wasn't as extreme as theirs, though. She looked over to Tamaki. "Do you have any idea who it could be sending the threatening letters?"

"Well, there is one person…" Tamaki said slowly.

Tsuku clung tighter to Haruhi as three unfamiliar boys walked into the Host Club. They most certainly didn't look weak like the Student Council president, nor did they have the easy, gentle smile of Mitsuyama. She glared suspiciously at the one in the center who was eating an orange without taking the peel off. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Weirdo."

Haruhi opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really able to chastise Tsuku for something she agreed with whole-heartedly. "Who are they? Why's that guy eating an orange with the peel still on? Does he think it's cool or something?"

Tamaki sighed. "That's the football club. Their leader, the one eating the orange, is Kuze. Among all the athletic clubs in Ouran, they're the most talent. They're always going to championships. Kuze's family holds the largest market share in imported produce."

Kuze ignored all this talk, his focus solely on Kyoya. "Hey, Ohtori, I heard a rumor that you guys threw the chess tournament last year. We've been a laughing stock ever since you guys beat us at the semi-finals."

Tsuku really didn't like the tone of voice Kuze was using to talk to HER Kyoya. She stomped over and grabbed onto Kyoya's leg, glaring up at Kuze. "You a sore loser."

Kyoya kept his easy smile up. He patted Tsuku's head, his eyes never straying from Kuze. "That's nonsense. If people truly respected you, they wouldn't laugh over something so trivial."

Kuze snarled, but then quickly composed himself. He dabbed the dripping orange juice from his face with a handkerchief and patted Kyoya's shoulder in mock sympathy. "Should the heir to the great Ohtori name be part of a such an indecent club. Oh, wait, you're just the third son so you can never be the heir. Is that why you lick crumbs of glory from the chairman's son's boots?"

Tsuku had heard enough. She didn't understand the whole business of what a third son was and she'd never seen Kyoya licking Tamaki's boots. Her Kyoya would never do something so gross. However, she heard the cruel tone in Kuze's voice and she saw how Kyoya's face hardened. She wanted to kick this orange eating fool, punch him, something…

Kuze let out a howl of pain as his hand that was dangling at his side was suddenly being chomped on. "Get this brat off of me!" He howled, trying to pull his hand from Tsuku's stubborn grip.

Tsuku didn't stop biting Kuze until Kyoya picked her up and told her quietly to stop. She released Kuze's hand from her mouth and wrinkled her nose. She stuck her tongue out and began rubbing at it. "Too orangey…"

Tamaki frowned and stepped forward to stand beside Kyoya. "If you have a grudge, resolve it in the competition."

Tsuku wasn't sure, but she swore she saw sparks flying between the two clubs. The Football Club eventually left and everyone began packing their stuff up to leave. Kyoya was still holding her and despite the fact that his face had relaxed, Tsuku could see that he wasn't happy. She hugged him around his neck and kissed both his cheeks. "Love you, Kyoya."

Kyoya blinked from his thoughts and smiled down at Tsuku. "Thank you, Tsuku. Go home with Haruhi and be a good girl for her." He sat her down on the ground and nudged her over to Haruhi who was waiting by the door.

Haruhi sighed as she took Tsuku's hand and led her away. "Somehow, this school festival keeps getting more and more troublesome."

Tsuku grinned and swung her hand back and forth that was holding Haruhi's. "It fun! It fun! Swing me, Mommy Haruhi."

Haruhi managed a small smile. She took Tsuku's hands in both of hers and swung the little girl out and back as they walked out of the school and to their home. She'd have to remember to take pictures of Tsuku for Katsuro so he could see just how big his daughter was getting.

* * *

The day of the competition was finally here. The Host Club was assembled, wearing uniforms that were rather difficult to move in, in Haruhi's opinion. She let out a sigh of irritation and held Tsuku tightly in her arms. Tsuku was wearing her own mini-version of the outfit that the Host Club was wearing. Though she had no clue what was going on, Tsuku had a bright smile on her face as she took in all the people and noises around them.

"All right then," Mitsuyama's voice came over the loudspeaker. "let me explain the rules. All clubs are to follow the predetermined route and answer the question at each site in the north, south, east, and west buildings. As long as one team member passes, the entire group goes on. If no one passes in that group, they are eliminated. The groups that clears all the sites will be given five clues. The finals will consist of using those clues to find the location with the crown. Whoever gets the crown first, wins!"

Tsuku wasn't sure what was going on. Teenagers were such strange people. She noticed a giant slippery slope just behind the stage where Mitsuyama had been speaking. She looked up at the Host Club and saw they were intently focused on answering questions that Tsuku didn't know the answer to. Slipping quietly away, Tsuku began climbing up the slippery slope. She squealed in delight as she began sliding down. What a fun toy they had put here! Tsuku continued climbing and sliding down, giggling as it seemed others were joining in her fun, though they didn't seem as happy when they slid down.

"Tsuku, let us go to the top!" Tamaki shouted dramatically, scooping Tsuku up and trying to run up the slope. He yelped as he slipped and began sliding down. He held the giggling Tsuku over his head.

"Hi, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tsuku beamed as the twins leapt onto Tamaki's back to try and make it up the slope. Tsuku laughed in delight as they all began sliding down the slope. She looked up as Hunny was suddenly flying over them and to the top of the slope, having been given a helping hand by Mori. "Yay, Hunny!"

The Host Club passed through the rest of the tests easily enough, though Haruhi kept a firm grip on Tsuku's hand to make sure the little girl didn't run off again. It finally came down to just the Host Club and the Football Club. After looking over the clues, both clubs concluded that the crown was in the west gym where the third years were hosting their Venice at Sunset theme.

Initially, Tsuku was awed by the fact that they had somehow built a small river in the gym. It was getting late, though, and it was well past her naptime. She rubbed at her eyes irritably and looked up at Kyoya who was holding her in his lap while their boat floated down the river. "Go night-night." She whined.

"You can sleep now if you like, Tsuku." Kyoya soothed, patting her head affectionately.

Tsuku nodded and curled up tighter against Kyoya. This was really too much fun and excitement for her to handle in one day. She fell asleep almost immediately. She dreamed about the rather nice man that had met them at the airport after her 1st birthday. She remembered Haruhi had said that was her father. Ever since her 1st birthday, Tsuku would sometimes talk to the man over the phone. He always sounded so happy when he spoke to her and she rather liked him. She hoped he would come back and visit soon. Her dream took an abruptly dark turn. She was standing before a carved stone cross. She didn't know what it said, but lots of people were crying around her and everyone was wearing black. She looked around for the Host Club, but didn't see them anywhere. When she finally saw a familiar face, it wasn't one she wanted to see. The woman was looking directly at her with purple eyes similar to her own, though the woman's eyes were harsh and greedy. Her blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders.

Tsuku awoke just as the woman reached out to grab her. She began bawling hysterically, completely disoriented and upset from the dream she had just had. She looked frantically around, trying to find Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, anyone that was familiar.

"What's wrong, Tsuku?" Tamaki asked, alarm and worry clear in his face and voice. He was holding Tsuku in one hand a crown in his other. "Look, don't cry. We won the race. See?"

Tsuku calmed down, her sobs becoming hiccups. She hugged Tamaki tightly and buried her face in his neck. "I don't like it! I don't like it!" She whimpered.

Tamaki frowned down at the crown in his hand. "You don't like the crown? You didn't want us to win?"

"Bad dream." Tsuku sniffled out. She blinked as something heavy was suddenly on top of her head, covering her eyes. She pushed it up with her tiny hands and realized Tamaki had put the crown on her head. "Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled and rested his head on Tsuku's forehead. "It's okay now. It was just a bad dream. We're all still here. Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki ran over to where Haruhi was pulling herself from the pool with Kyoya close behind. The rest of the Host Club was already standing around.

It took Tsuku a moment to realize they were on a roof with a pool. She vaguely remembered Haruhi mentioning something about it. She wasn't really sure what had happened while she'd been asleep, but she was happy that they'd won the race. She held her arms out to Kyoya as Tamaki handed her over to him so that Tamaki could make sure that Haruhi was okay. Tsuku didn't even mind that Kyoya was soaking wet. She snuggled against him and tried to calm down.

Haruhi looked worriedly over at Tsuku. She wanted to ask Tamaki what had happened, but was distracted by Mitsuyama rushing over to the defeated Kuze. "Why is Mitsuyama…?"

"Oh," Kyoya pushed his glasses up, his characteristic smirk on his face. "Mitsuyama is Kuze's fiancée. They've been in love with each other ever since we were children."

Mitsuyama smiled, walking slowly over to the Host Club and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry for sending those threatening letters. I didn't want Kuze to fight the Host Club, even though I knew he desperately wanted to because of his rivalry with Kyoya. That's why I tried to get you all to withdraw. I just didn't want to see Kuze suffer so needlessly when he was beaten by Kyoya yet again."

Kuze stood there in complete shock. "You really have that little faith in me?"

Mitsuyama smiled coolly at Kuze. "Even after I set it to your advantage, you still lost, didn't you? You challenged and lost to Kyoya twenty-six times. I think it's time for you to give up. You always forget about me when you challenge him."

Kuze blushed. "I just wanted you to think better of me!"

Mitsumaya's smile became more gentle. "I love you even if you can't beat Kyoya. Please, just pay more attention to me instead of always fighting with Kyoya."

"Okay." Kuze said and the two hugged.

Tsuku giggled. Teenagers were so strange. Especially when they were in love. Idly, she wondered if she'd ever be in love like that. She secretly hoped not. She didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

"You knew this whole time, Kyoya?" Tamaki said, his voice bordering on being dangerous.

Kyoya simply smiled coolly. He wiped Tsuku's remaining tears away and squeezed her gently to his side. "You were all burning with such hostility towards the Football Club because of the letters. It made the race more exciting than it would have been otherwise. Not only did we get the Central Salon, but we'll also be recorded in Ouran history. To make it even better, all the families will be talking about us. If we're going to win, we may as well get the best deal out of it that we can."

"What about the blank letters?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

Kyoya waved his hands dismissively. "We'll talk about those later. Right now, I think it would be best for us to let Haruhi get out of her wet clothes and let Tsuku get a proper nap." He looked down and saw Tsuku was looking at him with wide, scared eyes. He rested his forehead against her. "Don't worry. We won't let anymore nightmares get you."


	30. Festival

**I apologize for my random disappearance! I was working on my original novel and when I'm writing it, I have to focus everything on it. I've currently completed draft 3 of 6 and I'm very excited :) Thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

**Hannah: Thank you for the idea, but I already know what I'm going to do with Tsuku's mother.**

**Sayuri Haruno: Yes, Tsuku's mother will show up, but not until much later.**

**Jolle2: I love presents :)**

**Aurora-16: Yay! I love cotton candy. Tsuku is currently 2 years old right now.**

**Sakura02: Lol. And you always give me crap about remembering random shit :P**

**Princessmelodina: This is kind of a foreshadowing of a story plot much later down the line**

**ColinatorGX: Lol, yes, it's just a tiny bit of foreshadowing that will come into play later**

**Thanks: McflyGoonieFaxFan, Dream Theme, Tracey4t, starred, KaKashiisWifey, Shifuni, BANEHiwatari, MrDinosaur, KageNoNeko, Krissy2lip, and DajieOotori for your reviews!**

* * *

"These letters were made with thermotype." Haruhi said plainly after they had all changed out of their costumes from the race and were back in the Music Room 3. She rolled her eyes as everyone, save Kyoya, let out a dramatic gasp. "You don't even know what thermotype is." Haruhi sighed as Tsuku looked up at her with wide eyes.

Tsuku sniffed curiously at one of the papers that Haruhi had allowed her to hold and crinkled her nose. "Smells like oranges."

Haruhi held up a lighter that the office had allowed her to borrow and held it under the paper. Everyone crowded around to see what the letters said. Tsuku tugged impatiently at Mori's pant leg until he lifted her up so she could see as well. "What's it say? What's it say?" Tsuku asked impatiently.

Kyoya read over the first letter while Tamaki's face went completely blank. "As I thought, they're from the Chairman."

"How boring!" The twins whined. "They're just personal letters to Tono."

Tsuku looked over at Tamaki and was surprised to see like he wanted to murder someone. "Tamaki?" Her eyes widened as Tamaki rushed out of the room, his face still furious. "Tamaki!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Let's go make sure he doesn't do something foolish…"

Mori put Tsuku on his shoulders and the Host Club rushed off after Tamaki. By the time they caught up to him, he was already in the Chairman's office and shouting furiously at the Chairman. Tsuku pulled on Mori's hair until he looked up at her. "That Tamaki's papa?" She asked, looking curiously at the older man that was poking Tamaki's cheek and laughing.

Mori simply nodded his head. He placed Tsuku on the ground and watched her closely as she ran over to Haruhi's side and hid behind her legs.

Tsuku watched Tamaki's father warily as he continued picking on Tamaki. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this man. He was definitely strange much like Tamaki. She tugged on Haruhi's hand impatiently. "Pick me up."

Just as Haruhi straightened from picking Tsuku up off the ground, Tamaki's father was before them. Haruhi took a nervous step back as he smiled brightly at her. "H-hello, sir."

"Hello!" Tamaki's father said with a bright smile. "You must be Fujioka Haruhi. I've heard a great deal of good things about you." His eyes lit up when they fell on Tsuku who was currently clinging to Haruhi as though her life depended on it. "And you, you must be the precious Tsuku-chan that everyone is always talking about. My, but you are a rather cute little girl."

"Um, sir, you really shouldn't get that close…" Haruhi winced as Tsuku brought up a small fist and punched Tamaki's father square in the face. "Tsuku!" She gasped, completely horrified and certain she was about to be kicked out of the school.

Tsuku glared at Tamaki's father as he rubbed his nose. "No, no! Don't touch me. Weirdo."

The Chairman blinked before bursting into laughter. "My, what an opinionated little girl!" He ruffled her hair, but was wise enough to stay out of Tsuku's swinging range. He turned his attention back to Haruhi, ignoring Tsuku's angrily puffed up cheeks. "I'm sorry I haven't had time to stop by and see how you're doing. How are you getting on here at school? Is there anything bothering you? Oh, are you interested in Webster?"

Tsuku wriggled out of Haruhi's grasp and went over to Tamaki whom was sulking in a corner. She patted his head. "It's okay, Tamaki. Don't be sad." She blinked as Tamaki abruptly stood up and scooped her up under his arm before rushing over to get between his father and Haruhi. Tsuku debated on biting him, but decided not to since he was protecting Haruhi from someone that was even stranger than himself.

"We're busy, so please excuse us!" Tamaki shouted as he managed to usher all but Kyoya out of the office. As soon as they were far enough away, Tamaki handed Tsuku back over to Haruhi. "I'm sorry about him."

Haruhi smiled nervously. "Oh, it's no problem. Tsuku and I are used to dealing with weirdoes, aren't we, Tsuku."

Tsuku nodded rapidly as Haruhi spun on her heels and walked off. "Love you, Mommy Haruhi." She peered over Haruhi's shoulder and blew kisses to the Host Club. She couldn't wait for the festival that would start in two days time.

* * *

"Tsuku-chan, you look so adorable!" The girls of class 1-A gushed and fussed over the little toddler.

Tsuku shifted nervously, trying to see if she could find Haruhi or the twins anywhere. The twins had dressed her up in a little detective uniform, complete with hat and coat. Her eyes lit up when she saw the twins greeting some guests. She ran over to them and latched onto to Kaoru. "Pick me up!"

"Aw, did our precious baby cousin miss us?" The twins cooed as Kaoru picked her up. They both kissed her cheek and grinned as she giggled.

"There you are, Tsuku." Haruhi sighed as she came over. She took Tsuku from Kaoru as Tsuku held her arms out to her. "Honestly, I can't take my eyes off of you for one second without you wandering off."

"I sorry." Tsuku apologized and gave Haruhi a quick kiss on the cheek. "I be good."

"Hikaru, Kaoru." A woman that looked identical to the twins walked up, followed closely by a plain but kind looking man.

"Mother!" The twins immediately steered Haruhi over to their mother, bright grins on their faces. "This is Haruhi! We're going to adopt her someday, okay? Oh, and this," Hikaru gently took Tsuku from Haruhi and held her in his arms where his mother and father could see her. "This is Uncle Katsuro's daughter!"

Tsuku clung nervously to Hikaru as his mother leaned down to look more closely at her. Tsuku thought she was very pretty and she reminded her a great deal of the twins. Tsuku glanced over at the man and was surprised to see he looked almost identical to the man that had almost taken her from Haruhi and the others. She blinked as the woman took her from Hikaru and nuzzled her cheek. The woman smelled like flowers and Tsuku decided immediately that she liked her. "Hi." She said shyly.

The twins mother smiled and spun around to face the man behind her. "Look at her, Darling! Isn't our little niece just absolutely precious? She's even cuter in person than in the pictures Katsuro always sends."

The man smiled and obediently took Tsuku from his wife as she turned her attention to fixing up Haruhi's uniform. "You're very cute, Tsuku. It's nice to meet you. That's your Aunt Yuzuha and I'm your uncle."

Again, Tsuku gave him a shy smile that matched his own. "Hi." She repeated softly. She liked her aunt and uncle. Yuzuha was exactly like the twins in not only looks, but personality as well. Her uncle seemed nice enough, though rather quiet. She blinked as Yuzuha took her back.

Yuzuha gave Tsuku a quick peck on the cheek before handing her back to Hikaru. "We're going to head over to the Central Building! We'll see you all later! Haruhi, you and Tsuku must come to the house sometime! I have some dresses I would love for the two of you to try on!"

"Bye bye!" Tsuku shouted and waved as the two disappeared.

"Hi, everyone!" Hunny bounded in happily with Mori close behind him. The two were wearing their Carnivale costumes from the race. Hunny stole Tsuku away from Hikaru and gave her a big kiss and hug. "You look so cute, Tsuku-chan!"

"Hi, Hunny! Hi, Mori!" Tsuku said excitedly as the little group left room 1-A and headed towards the Central Salon for the Host Club event. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked Hunny as they walked down the hallway. Hunny had eventually put her down and she was holding his hand happily.

Hunny grinned down at her. "Both our parents are visiting our little brothers at the middle school. Maybe you can meet them someday. I bet you'd like them."

Tsuku blinked. She hadn't known that Mori or Hunny had little brothers. A large group came down the hallway at that moment and somehow, Tsuku got separated from the rest of the group. She looked around frantically, running up and down the hallway trying to find Haruhi and the others. Eventually, she wound up outside the Central Salon. She peered in and saw a sea of unfamiliar faces. She was completely lost and she didn't know how she'd ever find Haruhi or the others again. She sniffled before wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Tsuku, what are you doing here all alone?" Kyoya blinked as Tsuku latched onto him and began bawling hysterically. He sighed and picked her up. "Did you get lost?" When Tsuku nodded, he let out another sigh. "It's okay. You can stay with me for now. We'll go find the others in a bit. Stop crying, okay?" He dabbed her eyes dry with a handkerchief and carried her over to where his father and a few others were assembled.

"Oh my, what a cute little girl." A woman cooed as Kyoya came to stand by his father. "Are you lost, poor thing?"

Tsuku nodded, her thumb in her mouth as she looked curiously at the man beside Kyoya. He was Kyoya's father, there was no doubt about that. She blinked as Kyoya pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"No ma'am." Kyoya chided, his Host smile on his face. "You'll get sick doing that. This is Tsuku. She is the cousin of Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin and Fujioka Haruhi. She stays with us in the club most afternoons."

When Kyoya was distracted by talking to the woman and his father, Tsuku stuck her thumb back in her mouth and idly played with Kyoya's hair. She was getting rather sleepy and it was well passed her naptime. She curled up closer to Kyoya as his father gave her a curious look. There was something about the man that Tsuku didn't care for.

"If you will excuse me, I need to get Tsuku back to her guardian." Kyoya said, bowing politely to the adults before leaving with a satisfied smirk on his face. It didn't take him very long to find Haruhi and the others. "Lose something?"

"Mommy Haruhi!" Tsuku wailed and launched herself from Kyoya's arms to Haruhi's. "I missed you!"

"Don't ever run off like that again!" Haruhi chastised, hugging Tsuku close to her. They group had begun walking off when Tamaki's face suddenly lit up and he rushed off.

Tsuku frowned as she watched Tamaki run over to a much older looking woman. "Who that?"

"That's his grandmother." Hunny said softly. "I hate her."

Tsuku blinked, having never heard such an ugly word come from Hunny. She looked back over at the woman. "Down!" She ordered Haruhi. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she ran after Tamaki.

Tamaki's grandmother was looking at him with cold and contemptuous eyes. "How shameless. The son of a harlot who vanished and abandoned him." She slapped walked passed Tamaki and said nothing else.

Tsuku had no clue what a harlot was, but she knew what it meant to be abandoned. She also knew from the tone of her voice, that Tamaki's grandmother was being cruel. Tsuku glared at the old lady as she walked passed her, though Tamaki's grandmother paid her no mind.

"Don't even think about it." Kyoya scooped Tsuku up just before she could rush after Tamaki's grandmother. "You cannot hurt that woman, understand? You will get in very big trouble."

"Please?" Tsuku pouted.

"No." Kyoya answered, though he had to bite back a smirk. He'd never realized just how protective Tsuku was of everyone in the Host Club. She'd bit Kuze when she'd heard him insult Kyoya and it seemed she'd planned to do the same to Tamaki's grandmother. He sighed as Tamaki began wailing about all the things he could have possibly done to upset his grandmother. "Forget it, Tamaki. It's almost time."

Tamaki immediately snapped out of his whining. "Right!" He immediately began ordering the others on what to do. While everyone was rushing around, Kyoya had handed Tsuku off to Tamaki. Tamaki blinked as Tsuku hugged him tightly. "What's wrong, Tsuku?"

Tsuku looked up at him. She looked around and when she confirmed that no one was looking, she gave Tamaki a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't be sad, Tamaki."

Before Tamaki could say anything, Kyoya reappeared. "The carriage is ready."

"Carriage?" Tsuku asked.

* * *

"Wheee!" Tsuku squealed in joy, throwing her hands in the air as the carriage carrying the Host Club trotted through the school grounds. Everyone had changed into much more princely attire while Tsuku wore and elegant pink princess dress. Currently, she was held protectively in Haruhi's lap while she took in the entire Ouran campus. She didn't pay much attention to the women that got in the carriage with them. She was mostly focused on checking on Tamaki in the other carriage, to see if he really was okay.

The rest of the day was a blur, between going in the carriage with the customers and playing games in the Central Salon. The whole time, Tsuku kept an eye on Tamaki, but his cheerful spirit never seemed to waver. Finally, the day was over and it was time for the dance. Tamaki had to leave and help his father greet guest. He waved to everyone before disappearing.

Tsuku crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out angrily. "I don't like her. She mean."

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "He acts like nothing happened. I thought I was watching a soap opera for a moment…"

"Oh, it's a soap opera all right." Kaoru piped up, sitting behind Tsuku and pulling her hair into two high pigtails. "After all, Tono is the son of a mistress and she's currently missing."

"What's that?" Tsuku asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that right now." Kyoya told Tsuku calmly, taking her from Kaoru and fixing her bangs impatiently.

"About twenty years ago, the former head of the Suoh family died very young. Tono's father immediately took over and married a woman his mother chose for political purposes. A few years later, however, he fell madly in love with the daughter of a French aristocrat while on a business trip in France. That's how Tono was born. The Chairman divorced his wife and tried to bring the woman and Tono home. The grandmother wouldn't allow it."

"Since Tamaki's mother was sickly, Tamaki was raised in France until he was fourteen." Hunny piped up. "The grandmother started worrying about the Suoh family not having an heir and around the same time, Tamaki's mother's family business failed and they were left with a huge debt."

Kyoya adjusted Tsuku in his arms and continued the story. "The grandmother offered to raise enough money so the mother could live comfortably as long as Tamaki would be the only one to come to Japan. Also, Tamaki would be forbidden from ever seeing his mother again."

"I don't like her!" Tsuku hissed. She wasn't sure what everything that everyone had said meant, but she knew that the grandmother had done something very cruel. She blinked as the twins suddenly stole her from Kyoya.

"We have to get you ready for the dance party!" The twins shouted excitedly while Hunny ushered Haruhi off to change as well.

* * *

"Put your skirt down, Tsuku." Haruhi sighed as she stood against a large pillar with a plate of food in her hand. Occasionally, she'd spear some on a fork for Tsuku to eat.

Tsuku pouted. She'd wanted to show off her big girl panties to everyone there. Reluctantly, she put down the skirt of her lilac dress and sighed. "I wanna go home…Go night-night."

"Soon." Haruhi promised. She looked up and made eye contact with Tamaki. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. "Oh, Tamaki."

Tamaki grinned and picked Tsuku up. "I hope this isn't too boring for the two of you." He noticed Haruhi's plate and his eyes lit up. "Which ones are tasty? I haven't had a chance to eat yet."

Haruhi looked over at the table, which in her opinion was too far away. "Here." She speared a piece of meat on her fork and held it up for Tamaki to eat. She faltered as people began whispered in scandalized tones around them. "I'm sorry. I'll go get you a plate…"

Tamaki held Tsuku in one arm and grabbed Haruhi's hand with his free hand, eating off the fork with a smile on his face. "Thanks. It was delicious." He whispered with a warm smile.

"Tamaki, people are watching." Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki shrugged, once again holding Tsuku in both his arms. "So? We aren't doing anything wrong. Listen, Haruhi, before I'm a Suoh, I'm me and I'm proud of that fact." He smiled as Tsuku yawned and began sucking on her thumb. He gently rubbed the dark circles that had appeared under Tsuku's eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's been a long day for you, hasn't it, Tsuku."

Tsuku nodded sleepily and nuzzled her head in Tamaki's shoulder. "Go night-night…" She leaned up and kissed Tamaki's cheek. "Love you, Tamaki…" She mumbled before drifting off to sleep, missing the bright grin on Tamaki's face and Haruhi's surprised face.


	31. A Day With Demon Lord Mommy Kyoya

**Sakura02: I need to watch more of the drama…it was amazing!**

**Aurora-16: Yay! I love caramel!**

**Thanks: Saiyuri Haruno, Hannah, Shifuni, McflyGoonieFaxFan, DarkTracy, Kuramasredredrose,ChicInGlitter, Princessmelodina, starred, ChojisGirl, Cross your Heart for me, ColinatorGX, SMILEH123, and Dark Inu Fan for your reviews!**

* * *

"Mommy Haruhi, look!" Tsuku tugged excitedly on Haruhi's hand and pointed.

Haruhi glanced over at where Tsuku was pointing and blinked. "What is Kyoya doing here?" She walked over to Kyoya and called his name, Tsuku clinging to her hand and running along beside her.

Kyoya turned around when he heard his name called and barely caught Tsuku in time. "Tsuku?" He looked thoughtfully at Haruhi for a moment, ignoring how Tsuku played around with his hair. "Haruhi, how much money do you have on you?"

Tsuku wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she didn't really care. She was getting to spend time with Kyoya and that was all that mattered to her. She buried her face in his neck as they headed over to the food court. "I'm hungry, Mommy Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed and quickly ordered for the three of them. "I just want to go home now…"

The girl behind the counter smiled brightly at Kyoya. "Would you like some dessert? We have a new item…"

"No sweets for me, thanks." Kyoya said coolly, adjusting Tsuku in his arms. He frowned as Tsuku reached out towards the menu the woman was holding up. "None for you either."

Tsuku pouted, but reluctantly put her hand down. "Mommy Kyoya is mean."

The woman simply giggled. "What about our new milkshake?"

"I said no." Kyoya said coldly. He stormed off towards an empty table with Tsuku still in his arms. He sat down as Haruhi came over with the tray with their food. Kyoya adjusted Tsuku in his lap and handed her, her kid's burger before chomping into his own.

"I know you're in a bad mood, Kyoya, but you shouldn't take it out on her." Haruhi chastised. "Tsuku, chew. You're going to choke."

Tsuku pouted, but did as she was told. She finished off the last of her burger before reaching for the fries. Her eyes lit up as Kyoya held on to her mouth. Tsuku happily devoured the French fry and waited patiently for Kyoya to give her some more.

"Aggressive customer service is not necessarily the right way to treat customers." Kyoya said coolly, feeding Tsuku another fry before taking another large bite of his burger. He blinked when he noticed Haruhi staring at him. "What?"

Haruhi quickly shook her head. "Nothing…Tsuku, take a drink…I just expected you to be a little more…refined when ate. I didn't think you'd actually like the food…"

"I don't." Kyoya said as he handed Tsuku her cup of water. "The whole point of fast food is that it's quick to make and eat. Eating it this way is the only palatable option. Besides, it doesn't matter what people think of me around here."

Tsuku frowned. Kyoya was talking so seriously, she wished she understood what he was talking about. She patted Kyoya's leg. "Love you, Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled down at her and patted her head. He glanced up at Haruhi and smirked when he saw her looking at him curiously. "Tamaki and I have nothing in common. If you're wondering why we're friends, it's because we both mutually benefit from it. Nothing else would motivate me."

"Not nice, Kyoya." Tsuku scolded. She had no clue what all those words meant, but she knew they weren't nice from the disapproving frown on Haruhi's face.

"There are just some things the two of you don't understand." Kyoya said coolly as he stood up with Tsuku in his arms. He followed Haruhi as she continued wandering around the exhibition.

Tsuku eventually wiggled around until Kyoya finally put her down. She latched onto Haruhi as they stopped in front of a small booth selling melon snacks. "Mommy Haruhi, I want some."

"You just ate…" Haruhi blinked as Kyoya studied the snacks intently. "What's wrong, Kyoya?"

Kyoya held up one of the packages thoughtfully. "Why are there so many melon snacks? I've never heard of these before. Do they make them because commoners can't afford real melons?" Both he and Tsuku blinked as Haruhi began laughing. "What?"

Haruhi wiped tears from her eyes. "It's just that, you say you and Tamaki have nothing in common, but you sound exactly like him."

Tsuku began laughing as well as Haruhi continued laughing. She blinked when she looked up and saw Kyoya smiling.

"Tamaki and the twins would love this stuff. Haruhi give me money. We can sell it to Tamaki for triple the price." Kyoya said. He opened up one of the packages and handed one of the melon snacks to Tsuku, holding her free hand while the little girl happily munched on the food. She looked up when they walked by a stand selling pottery. "Pretty!" She gushed, running over to the table and standing on her tiptoes.

Haruhi quickly pulled Tsuku to her side. She looked at one of the vases in admiration. "It's really expensive…there's one just like it in my dad's bar…"

"Hands off, Girl!" The owner of the stand snapped, waving his hand dismissively in Haruhi's face. "This isn't a plaything! It's much too valuable for a kid like you to be touching. If I had a nickel for every ignorant person that pawed at my wares…"

Tsuku stuck her tongue out at the man. "Meanie head!"

The man glared down at her. "A baby has even less place here." He immediately rushed over to an elderly lady that was looking at a porcelain bowl.

"That is a Shoin Komatsu piece, Madam!" The man gushed. "They're so valuable that the family kept them out of the public sight for years…"

Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi's and Tsuku's upset faces. He glanced coolly back over at the man. "Those are fakes, Madam."

Tsuku blinked and watched Kyoya as he strode over to the woman. She didn't understand all the different words he was saying, or what a counterfeit was. What she did understand, though, was that the man was suddenly growing very nervous as Kyoya backed him further and further into a corner. "Yay, Kyoya!" She cheered as security escorted the man away.

Haruhi held tightly to Tsuku's hand as she walked over to Kyoya. "Didn't you say you'd never do anything unless it benefited you?"

Kyoya shrugged casually, picking Tsuku up obediently as she held her arms up to him. "I suppose you don't know…that lady is the wife of the chairman of a large electronics firm. I've never met her before, but I assumed she came from a good family when I saw her kimono and ring." Kyoya left Haruhi standing there in shock as he began walking away with Tsuku in his arms.

Haruhi caught up and grabbed his sleeve. "You couldn't have seen her ring from where you were standing. Did you step in because that man was rude to me and Tsuku? Maybe the benefit you seek from Tamaki and the others isn't something tangible…"

Kyoya was surprised. Before he could say anything, though, an announcement came over the speakers.

_"Attention customers! There is a lost child! Please be on the lookout for Ohtori Kyoya! His guardian, Suoh-san, is waiting at the reception desk on the second floor!"_

Tsuku shuddered as the announcement continued. "Tamaki's gonna die…" She was relieved when Haruhi took her from Kyoya just as Tamaki and the others ran over. Before Tsuku couldn't even shout out to them, Kyoya's bodyguards appeared as well and Kyoya promptly ordered them to deal with Tamaki and the others. "Poor Tamaki…"

Kyoya smiled and ruffled Tsuku's hair. "That was an interesting analysis, Haruhi." He walked away with his bodyguards, leaving Tamaki and the others tied up to poles. "They can stay here since they like commoner things so much."

Tsuku waved goodbye as Kyoya stormed off. "Demon Lord Mommy Kyoya is scary."

Haruhi couldn't find the words to argue.


	32. Little Brothers

**Aurora-16: Haha, yeah…originally I wasn't sure what Tsuku and Kyoya's relationship was going to be like and it somehow turned out like this. I absolutely love Kyoya and he's probably my favorite character in the whole series. Yay! I love cupcakes (especially chocolate) you're the best :)**

**Sakura02: I would've let her see him confused, but then she would've seen his scary 'I'm going to kill someone' look and that just wouldn't be good. She'd have nightmares for life.**

**Thank you: winterkaguya, DarkTracy, Hannah, Burning Moon of the Sky, Melody Sparrow, McflyGoonieFaxFan, a girl, Shifuni, Sayuri Haruno, and Princessmelodina for your reviews!**

**Over 600 reviews! Thank you all so much for your continued support for this story! Much love to you all!**

* * *

Tsuku frowned as she clung to Haruhi's pants and looked around. "Where is Kyoya and Hunny and Tamaki and…"

Haruhi sighed and picked Tsuku up to silence the child. "I don't know. I can't believe I'm the first one here…" She blinked as a boy walked over to them. "Yes?"

The boy pushed his glasses up. "I'm here to see Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He's a third year. Do you know him?"

Tsuku tilted her head as she inspected the boy. He looked very familiar, she just couldn't quite place how. "Hunny not here." She told the boy, blinking as he stared at her rather curiously. "Hunny not here." She repeated, thinking perhaps he may not have heard her.

"Chika, what are you doing here?" Hunny called excitedly from his perch on Mori's back.

Tsuku blinked as the boy suddenly attack Hunny. Hunny hadn't done anything to the boy! Why was he being so mean to her Hunny. "No! Leave Hunny alone!" She wailed out as the two continued to fight. She barely noticed the twins coming over to watch the fight. She sniffled as Mori took her from Haruhi. "He's mean!" Tsuku wailed.

Mori simply patted Tsuku's back. "It's okay. Look. Mitsukuni won."

Indeed, Hunny had managed to pin the boy's pant legs to the ground with throwing stars. Tsuku giggled at the irritated look on his face. It served him right for being mean to her Hunny. "Who that?"

" 'Who is that' is the proper way to ask, Tsuku." Kyoya corrected as he and Tamaki strolled over. "That is Haninozuka Yasuchika, Hunny's little brother."

Tsuku tilted her head and looked closely at the pouting Yasuchika. Now that she looked carefully, she could definitely see the resemblance between the two, though Yasuchika was a bit taller than Hunny. She blinked as she heard someone yelling Yasuchika's name rather loudly. "Mori clone!" She shouted as a boy that was shorter than Mori ran up and smacked Yasuchika with a kendo stick rather harshly.

Mori sighed and adjusted Tsuku in his arms. "Satoshi…"

Satoshi was suddenly standing in front of Mori, a bright sparkle in his eye. "Taka! Are you coming to kendo club today?"

Tsuku couldn't help laughing as Mori patted Satoshi on the head while Hunny tried to revive Yasuchika. The group eventually made their way into the Third Music Room. Tsuku managed to wriggle away from Mori and went over to Satoshi and Yasuchika. She looked curiously between the two boys, watching while Satoshi happily sipped at his tea and ate his cake. Yasuchika, on the other hand, was sulking on the other end of the couch with an ice pack on his head from where Satoshi had hit him.

Satoshi grinned and picked Tsuku up off the ground so she was sitting between him and Yasuchika. "You must be Tsuku-chan! Taka talks about you. You're a lot cuter than he said you'd be. Right, Yasuchika?"

Yasuchika glanced coldly down at Tsuku who was staring up at him with wide, lavender eyes. He quickly looked away from her. "She's not cute at all. She's just another annoying brat."

Satoshi was about to smack Yasuchika in the head when Tsuku suddenly began sniffling. "You made her cry!"

Yasuchika whipped around to see large tears welling up in Tsuku's eyes and rolling down her chubby little cheeks. "Don't cry! Stop crying! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Tsuku glared up at him and punched him on the nose. "Meanie!" She grinned happily as Yasuchika yelped and grabbed his nose. Satisfied, she looked back up at Satoshi, or more specifically, at the cake he was holding.

Satoshi grinned down at her. "Here, you can have some." He held his fork out and grinned as Tsuku happily munched on the cake. He grinned and hugged her tightly. "You're just so adorable." He glared over at Yasuchika and hit the boy in the head when he heard him scoff loudly.

"Be nice, Chika-chan." Tsuku reprimanded the older boy.

Yasuchika glowered at her before turning his attention back to Hunny. "I came to talk to you, Brother. I heard that at the request of the Karate Club last week, you attended a joint training session with Ohyama High."

Hunny simply grinned. "Yeah! It was fun! There were a lot of strong guys there!"

Yasuchika practically snarled at Hunny. "How could you do that? Didn't you quit the Karate Club more than a year ago?"

Tsuku tuned out Yasuchika's yelling. She had no clue what he was going on about, but she didn't approve of the way he was yelling at her Hunny. She blinked when Satoshi suddenly began yanking rather harshly on Yasuchika's cheeks. Tsuku giggled at the tears that welled in the corners of Yasuchika's eyes.

"Shut up, you." Yasuchika yelled at her before running out of the room. "You better keep away from me at school, Mitsukuni!"

Tsuku laughed as Satoshi angrily chased after Yasuchika. "Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan are cute!" She chimed.

Hikaru and Kaoru both frowned and glared accusingly over at Hunny and Mori. "Your brothers better not do anything to our little Tsuku."

Haruhi simply sighed and rolled her eyes. Rich kids were really just too weird.

* * *

It was a few days later and the Host Club was watching Yasuchika and Satoshi training at the middle school dojo. Tsuku wriggled impatiently around in Hikaru's grasp, trying to get a better look at Yasuchika training. For some reason, every time she got into a good position, Hikaru would move her and it was really starting to annoy her. "Stop, Hikaru." She whined out.

Hikaru and Kyoya both sighed in annoyance. "So, Yasuchika really just has a brother complex? That's so boring. Come on, Tsuku. Let's go find something fun to do."

Tsuku rolled her eyes as Tamaki and the twins began arguing. She managed to slip from Hikaru's grasp and skipped over to Hunny. She tugged on his shirt impatiently until he knelt down in front of her. She patted his head and kissed his head. "It's okay, Hunny. Don't be sad."

"I'm not." Hunny said with a dreamy smile on his face. He patted Tsuku on the head. "Even if Chika hates me, I'll be happy as long as he grows up well…"

Tsuku wasn't sure what to think when the others began panicking or why Hunny was starting to float away. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard quiet footsteps coming towards them. She grinned and ran over to the irritated looking by. "Hi, Chika-chan! Wanna play?"

Yasuchika looked at her and scratched his cheek nervously. "N-no. Who would want to play with an annoying kid like you?" He did his best to ignore Tsuku pouting at him and stormed over to where the others were still trying to bring Hunny back to reality. He snarled at the still spacey Hunny. "Mitsukuni, I told you not to come near me at school! Prepare to face the consequences!"

Tsuku blinked as Satoshi suddenly ran passed her and grabbed Yasuchika in mid kick. "Chika-chan!" She cried out, watching worriedly as Yasuchika fell towards the ground. She flinched when Yasuchika kicked Hunny away when said boy tried to save him with Bun-Bun. "Chika-chan, you're a meanie!" Tsuku wailed, running over and punching the boy repeatedly in the side.

"Hey, stop it! Knock it off!" Yasuchika plucked Tsuku off the ground and glared at the sniffling child. He had to resist the urge to hug the adorable looking little girl. He would've were it not for everyone looking over at him in shock. He quickly dropped Tsuku to the ground. "We should probably take him to the infirmary."

Tsuku continued crying while the group made their way to the junior high infirmary. She was so upset, she allowed Satoshi to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. Once they had reached the infirmary and confirmed that Hunny would be all right, everyone began to calm down. "Bad Chika-chan." Tsuku chided the boy from her spot in Satoshi's lap.

"I'm sorry…" Yasuchika muttered, surprising everyone. "It's just…I can't handle all that Bun-Bun nonsense. Most of the time, my brother seems like an alien to me."

Tsuku tried her best to keep up with Yasuchika's rambling, but she really couldn't understand what he was saying. She was doing her best to keep up with everything going on around her, but she was just so tired. It was well past her naptime. She rubbed irritably at her eyes and clung tighter to Satoshi when he stood up.

"I can take her." Haruhi offered as they all followed the two Haninozuka brothers outside. Haruhi really didn't understand how they had gone from talking about Hunny potentially being an alien, to the two brothers decided to have a match to end their feud.

Satoshi grinned and held Tsuku closer to him. "No, it's okay." He looked down at Tsuku who was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. "She's really warm and cute."

Haruhi smiled, watching Tsuku drift off to sleep in Satoshi's arms. "Yes, she is."

* * *

Tsuku wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when the sound of shouting woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to realize she was now in Haruhi's arms and that Satoshi was busy smacking Yasuchika in the head. "Hunny won?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi put Tsuku down when the little girl began wiggling around.

Yasuchika blinked tears from his eyes when he found Tsuku was suddenly standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He blinked slowly and took a moment to process the fact that Tsuku had kissed him on the cheek.

Tsuku giggled and stepped away. "Don't be sad, Chika-chan. I love you."

Yasuchika opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing up abruptly. "Whatever, weirdo! You just wait until next time, Mitsukuni! I'll beat you next time!" He quickly ran away when he heard Satoshi yelling at him.

Satoshi stopped long enough to give Tsuku a quick kiss on the cheek and receive one from the little girl. "See you later, Tsuku-chan!"

"Bye, Satoshi-chan!" Tsuku frowned and glared at Hikaru when he picked her up. "Stop it." She said when she realized Hikaru was glaring after Satoshi and Yasuchika.

Hikaru glared back over at Mori and Hunny. "Seriously, you better keep your brothers away from Tsuku."


	33. Casanova

**Argh! I swear I'm getting back on track with updating, everyone! Things have been so crazy with my little sister moving out of the house (so sad!), me getting a new car (amazing!), and getting ready for school. **

**Aurora-16: I love Mori and Hunny's little brothers. They crack me up and I wish they had been in the series more. Thank you for the awesome French Toast. You're the best!**

**Sakura02: I know…poor boys are going to get eaten by scary cousins!**

**Thank you: Cross your Heart for me, Tailsdoll123, DarkTracy, starred, Dark Inu Fan, evonne heartfilia, Lily, cupcake-chan, AnimeLoverForeverxox, and HanamiKaze for reviewing!**

* * *

"Mommy Haruhi, I hungry." Tsuku whined pitifully, looking up at Haruhi with wide and pleading eyes.

Haruhi sighed and knelt down to pick up Tsuku up. It took a great deal of effort for Haruhi not to step on her samurai outfit when she stood up. "Say, 'I am hungry', Tsuku. You're going to be three years old soon."

"Tsuku-chan is growing up so fast." Renge sniffled out. "What are you going to do for her birthday this year?"

Haruhi shrugged, trying to ignore the girls squealing over Tamaki. "I don't know yet."

Tsuku wiggled out of Haruhi's grasp when she saw the twins and Tamaki looking over at Haruhi. She recognized the look in their eyes and knew it was best to escape before she got caught in the middle of them harassing Haruhi. She ran over to Mori and latched onto his leg. "Up, Mori!"

Mori obediently picked the little girl up and gave her a small smile. "Are you hungry?" When Tsuku nodded, Mori walked over to the bag Haruhi always kept snacks in. He fished around until he found a little bag with cheerios in it.

"Thank you, Mori! I love you so much." Tsuku squealed and immediately began eating the cheerios. She blinked when Mori suddenly put her down on the ground beside him. "Mori?"

Mori didn't say anything. He glared suspiciously at the curtain that they usually had Haruhi change behind. Grabbing the wooden sword at his side, Mori knocked aside the curtain. He picked Tsuku up immediately after while the rest of the Host Club rushed over to see what was going on.

Tsuku blinked curiously at the rather scary looking boy sitting on the ground. She tugged on Mori's hair impatiently until he gave her his attention. "Who's that?" She looked back over at the boy just in time to see him running straight towards her and Mori. While the customers screamed in terror and the rest of the Host Club looked positively terrified, Tsuku grinned and waved at the now bowing boy. "Hi!"

The boy completely ignored Tsuku and looked straight at Mori. "Morinozuka, please take me as your apprentice!"

Kyoya casually flipped through a few files. "Ah, Kasanoda Ritsu…"

While Mori and the others were busy listening to Kyoya talk about the kneeling boy, Tsuku managed to slip from Mori's grasp. She toddled over to the boy and looked up at him curiously. He had the reddest hair she had ever seen!

Kasanoda looked down when he felt someone tugging on his hair. He glared down at Tsuku. "Uh?"

While the others let out terrified squeals, Tsuku simply grinned and continued clinging to Kasanoda's hair. "Pretty!"

Tamaki stepped hesitantly forward. He debated for a moment on whether or not to grab Tsuku from out of Kasanoda's reach, but the little girl seemed to be in no immediate danger. Also, he was quiet terrified of the Yakuza boy. "So, what does a human weapon like you want to be Mori's apprentice for?"

Kasanoda looked down at Tsuku curiously while the toddler continued to play with his hair. "Y-you see…I'm really…I like kittens, reading and writing, and I hate anything painful. I'm really shy, but I have no idea how to communicate with people. I just want to hang out with my friends and play kick the can or tag on the beach." He whipped around and looked back at Mori. "Please tell me, Morinozuka, how did you get to be the way you are? How do you get to be so well liked with that tough, expressionless, and uncommunicative look?"

Tsuku looked curiously at the shell shocked Mori. "Mori go night-night?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and scooped the little girl up. "It's time for us to go, Tsuku. Say bye to everyone."

Tsuku waved goodbye to everyone. "Bye-bye, 'Nova!"

Over the next couple of days, Kasanoda would stay with the Host Club. Tsuku felt sorry for him as the twins seemed to take great joy in tormenting him. Tsuku toddled over to the sulking Yazuka and patted his head. "It's okay, 'Nova."

Haruhi sighed and came to stand by Kasanoda. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to these guys, Casanova." Haruhi said, trying to be helpful. She didn't really think he was a bad person at all. Tsuku was perfectly comfortable around him and got so excited when he showed up everyday. "You should just say no if you don't like their ideas. Tsuku does it all the time."

Tsuku nodded her head proudly at Kasanoda. "Tamaki is stupid."

Kasanoda sighed and shook his head. "They said they'd be serious this time." He glanced curiously at Haruhi. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Fujioka Haruhi from class 1-A." Haruhi said. "I just started here like you. Tsuku is actually my cousin."

Kasanoda looked up at Haruhi with hopeful eyes. "Do you like playing kick the can?"

"No." Haruhi said flatly. She gave the dejected looking Kasanoda a small smile. "It might be nice for a change, though. Besides, Tsuku loves playing kick the can. When shall we play?"

Tsuku blinked when the twins yanked Kasanoda away and Tamaki pulled Haruhi out of the way. She squealed in delight when Hunny hoisted her up into the air. "I like 'Nova. He's nice."

Hunny nodded and held a finger to his lips. "Don't tell him, though, okay? Let's let him figure it out for himself."

Tsuku nodded excitedly and held her finger to her lips as well. "Secret."

Yet another week passed and there was no success on the 'make Casanova popular' front. Even Tsuku had begun crying in fear when they put kitten ears on him. She really didn't understand why everyone ran away from Kasanoda. He was always so nice to her and let her play with his hair. Sure, he had a very scary face, but it didn't bother Tsuku in the least.

One morning, the twins, Haruhi, and Tsuku were hanging out outside of Mori and Hunny's room before classes started. Tsuku squealed excitedly when she saw Kasanoda coming over. "Hi, 'Nova!"

Kasanoda nodded towards the little girl running towards him and Mori. He watched Mori scoop the little girl up and frowned. "What happened to your fingers?"

Tsuku gasped, noticing Mori's bandaged fingers. She took his hand in between her two and kissed his bandages. "Poor Mori."

"He cut his fingers on some glass this morning." Hunny explained to all the people now flocking around them.

Mori held Tsuku close and moved quickly in front of Kasanoda, blocking an incoming bucket. He then quickly shut the window just as rotten eggs hit the glass. Mori looked down at Tsuku when the toddler let out a terrified squeal. He handed her to Kasanoda. "Let's go."

Kasanoda obediently carried Tsuku to the Host Club, the rest of the group following quickly after. "Um…you can stop crying…" He patted Tsuku unsurely on the head.

Tsuku sniffled and looked up at Kasanoda's agitated face. "I don't like mean people…"

"Here, let me see her." Haruhi took Tsuku from Kasanoda and rocked back and forth with her. "It's okay. Everything's okay." She looked up when Kasanoda suddenly rushed irritably out of the room. "Come on, Tsuku. Let's go." She put Tsuku on the ground and took the little girl's hand in hers.

Tsuku blinked up at the person standing outside the Music Room. "Who you?"

"Who are you." Haruhi corrected.

The man smiled sheepishly. "I'm Tetsuya. I was looking for Kasanoda-sama, but he just rushed out…"

Haruhi gave Tetsuya a small smile. "We'll go find him. Come on, Tsuku." They finally found Kasanoda outside, sulking over by one of the small garden areas. Quietly, Haruhi and Tsuku came over. Both were surprised to find a small injured sparrow resting in a basket with blankets. "Oh, is the sparrow hurt?"

Tsuku grinned and immediately crouched beside Kasanoda. "I wanna feed him." She held her hands up expectantly until Kasanoda finally put some birdseed in her cupped hands. She smiled and held her hands out for the bird to hop into. "Pretty…"

"You must really like animals." Haruhi said, sitting beside Tsuku. "I remember you said you liked kittens."

"Yes, but they always run away from me." Kasanoda said sadly. "The only animals that will have anything to do with me are injured, and that's only because they can't run away. I once found a kitten when I was in junior high and I started taking care of it in secret. I noticed a blanket was in the box one day, and then a pair of boards were up to keep the wind out. I found out my men were taking care of the kitten in secret. I think it's because they were afraid of me."

"Nuh uh." Tsuku said, pouting up at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda gave Tsuku a half-hearted smile and patted her head as gently as he was capable of. "My men are all very kind and good people. I want to be able to communicate with all of them and connect with them. I want them to want me as the next boss.

Haruhi sighed and pulled Tsuku into her lap. "You lack self-confidence, and it makes you unaware of your surroundings and those around you." Haruhi let out a sudden yelp with something smacked into her chest.

Tsuku screamed as paint dripped on her head and into her hair. She began bawling uncontrollably and didn't even notice Mori dragging two boys over.

Kaoru finally came over and took Tsuku from Haruhi. He smiled and kissed her nose. "It's okay. It's just paint. You see those bad boys over there?" He pointed to the two boys that were now tied up. When Tsuku nodded, Kaoru continued. "They were trying to be mean to Boss Nova. They threw the bucket and eggs at him and put glass in his desk. They tried to hurt him. Do we like mean people like that?"

"No!" Tsuku shouted, wriggling to get out of Kaoru's grasp. When he finally put her down, she ran over to the two tied up boys and began kicking and punching them. "Meanies! Leave 'Nova alone!"

Tetsuya walked over and pulled Tsuku away. He smiled at the furious toddler. "Thank you. I'll take it from here." He glared at the two and kicked them. "You play dirty because you don't have the guts for an actual fight. I left because I can't stand people like you. If you try and hurt Kasanoda-sama again, I'll send you straight to hell."

"He's scary…" Tsuku whispered to Kasanoda.

Haruhi sighed and picked Tsuku up. "Come on. Let's go get changed."

Tsuku grinned and waved at Kasanoda. "Bye-bye, 'Nova!" She snuggled against Haruhi. "Casanova has a friend!"

Haruhi nodded her head. Once they reached the Music Room, Haruhi grabbed a spare change of clothes for herself and Tsuku and went into the storage room to change. Haruhi was about to put her new shirt on when she saw Tsuku struggling to pull her dress over her head. She sighed and knelt down to help her. "Where are you, Tsuku? I can't find you."

Tsuku's head finally popped through the hole in the dress. She grinned up at Haruhi. "Here I am! Hi, 'Nova!"

Haruhi whipped around to find a shell shocked Kasanoda standing in the doorway. "Sorry, this room is occupied." She heard a muffled sorry as Kasanoda slammed the door shut. Haruhi shrugged and went back to changing her clothes like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hi, 'Nova!" Tsuku climbed up on the couch beside Kasanoda. She looked curiously up at him when all he gave her was a stiff nod in response. She snuggled against his side. "What's wrong, 'Nova?"

"N-nothing." He jumped when Haruhi held a cup of tea out to him.

Haruhi gave him a welcoming smile. "Welcome. So, you're a customer today, Casanova. Would you like some tea or sweets?"

"L-let me help you." Kasanoda said nervously, reaching out to try and help.

Haruhi continued smiling and sat down on the other side of Kasanoda that Tsuku wasn't occupying. "Don't worry about it. You're a customer today." She noticed the awed look Kasanoda made as she easily placed everything on the small table. "I didn't know much about etiquette at first, but the guys just told me to relax and enjoy myself. It seems the secret to making tea is to create a story on the table."

Tsuku frowned at the twins when they suddenly came over and knocked the tea filled cups onto the table. "Bad Kaoru! Bad Hikaru!"

Kasanoda looked nervously over at the eagerly whispering Host Club. "Are you okay being around such hyper people? Is it really okay for Tsuku to be around them?"

Haruhi shrugged. "It's my fault I'm here. I think Tsuku is doing okay, all things considered. Besides, the twins are her cousins as well and they're all really nice to us." She gave a small smile that she didn't seem to be aware of which made Kasanoda blush.

Tsuku looked suspiciously at the blank looking Tamaki that the rest of the Host Club pushed towards them. "Tamaki?"

Haruhi sighed impatiently when Tamaki plopped down between her and Kasanoda. "What are you doing? Go sit by Tsuku."

Tsuku poked Tamaki in the cheek. "Are you okay, Tamaki?" She watched him answer his phone and how his face suddenly changed from a blank expression to one of pure fury. She didn't know what had been said to him, but she recognized Hikaru's voice coming through the speakers. She squealed and leapt into Haruhi's lap as Tamaki suddenly grabbed Kasanoda's shoulders and began yelling.

"If you want to deepen your acquaintanceship with Haruhi, you must take down me, her father!" Tamaki proclaimed with the twins cheering him on in the background.

Kasanoda looked at Tamaki in shock. "You're her father?"

Tamaki faltered for a moment. "Maybe not by blood, but it's like I'm her father."

Kasanoda blinked. "So, you're related to her mother?" When Tamaki shook his head, Kasanoda glared at him. "Then, you can't call yourself Haruhi's father."

"'Nova killed Tamaki!" Tsuku gasped out when Tamaki fell backwards. She watched with curious eyes as the Host Club carried Tamaki off to safety.

Kasanoda turned his attention back to Haruhi. "Is he going to be okay?"

Haruhi shrugged and smoothed Tsuku's hair down. "I'm sure he will be. Tamaki does resemble my father a bit, though. Sometimes I know how to handle him, but not really."

"I see." Kasanoda fiddled nervously with his hands. "May I come again, Haruhi? I thought you might like having someone to talk to that knows your secret, rather than just talking to girls. That is…if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable."

Haruhi gave him a smile. "I'd like that. Requesting me would be very helpful, and I'm glad we've been able to get so close. It's nice to have a friend with the same sense of values. I've never had anyone to talk to like this. It's good to have a friend like you."

Tsuku swore she heard something breaking. She looked curiously up at Kasanoda's crushed face. "'Nova?"

Kasanoda took a deep breath. "I'll always be your friend, Haruhi."

Tsuku giggled as everyone was suddenly around them and proclaiming to be Kasanoda's friend. She tugged on a strand of his red hair until he looked down at her. "Will you play with me tomorrow?"

Kasanoda nodded slowly. "S-sure."

Tsuku grinned up at him. She liked Kasanoda well enough, but she didn't want him to be with her Mommy Haruhi. If he was, he would be her daddy. She didn't want him to be her daddy, though. She hopped off the couch and ran over to Tamaki. She held her arms up expectantly to him. "Up, Tamaki, up!"


	34. Princess

**Aurora-16: Thank you so much for the yummy bread! It was fantastic! I'm sorry it's taking me longer than usual to update. Things have been rather crazy the past few months.**

**Sakura02: Haha, I can't wait for Tsuku to meet her!**

**Tracey4t: I skipped the second encounter with Lobelia and the test of courage because I really couldn't think of how to fit Tsuku into those chapters. **

**Thank you: Saiyuri Haruno, Shifuni, LadyAmazon, DarkspinVargas, anonymous, and AnimeFreak818 for your reviews!**

* * *

"Tsuku-chan looks so cute!" The girls squealed over Tsuku's little pirate outfit, complete with long jacket and feathered hat.

Tsuku smiled indulgently at all the strange girls. She was currently playing on the floor beside Haruhi. She waved excitedly when she saw Kasanoda standing awkwardly to the side with a plant in his hand. "Hi, 'Nova! What's that?"

Kasanoda approached Haruhi nervously. He gave the plant to Haruhi before patting Tsuku on the head. "It's a cherry tomato plant. I know you said you wanted to start growing edible plants."

Haruhi smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kasanoda."

Tsuku giggled when everyone attempted to outshine Kasanoda's present with a planted cherry seed. She looked up when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the doorway. "Who's that?"

A very pretty girl stood in the room with the student council president beside her. She let out a small giggle. "My goodness, you're all rather lively."

The student council president smiled apologetically. "Sorry for interrupting. I'd like to introduce you to a new foreign student. She'll be joining class 1-A to see what Japanese high school is like. It is my pleasure to present the first princess of the Monar kingdom, Princess Michelle."

"Tsuku, are you snarling at her?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. He picked his little cousin up to see that the little toddler was indeed glaring at the princess. Kaoru swore that if Tsuku was a puppy, her hackles would've been raised.

Princess Michelle smiled at the group. "They'll do. During the two weeks that I am here, I will assign you all to be my menservants."

"It will be an honor, Princess." Tamaki said, ignoring the rest of the group protesting. "I am Suoh Tamaki. I will strive with all my heart to be of service to you."

The next day before class started, everyone in class 1-A was hovering around Princess Michelle except for the twins, Haruhi, and Tsuku. Tsuku glared hatefully over at Princess Michelle from Kaoru's arms. For reasons none of the others understood, Tsuku was very hostile towards the princess. When Michelle had tried to pick Tsuku up that first afternoon, Tsuku had let out an ear piercing scream and swung her tiny fists at Michelle. Everyone had been shocked when Tamaki reprimanded Tsuku. After that, Tsuku's hateful glare towards Princess Michelle had increased tenfold.

"Stop it, Tsuku." Haruhi said quietly. "That's not nice. She hasn't done anything to you."

Hikaru sighed in annoyance while they listened to Michelle prattle on about how many servants she had in her castle and that she hadn't been able to take many with her. "Is she just naturally that selfish? She must have been spoiled rotten growing up."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Every other word out of her mouth is 'my brother' this and 'my brother' that. It's unhealthy for a sister to be that obsessed with her brother."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and took Tsuku from Kaoru. "Tsuku, just because someone is selfish doesn't mean you have to be so hostile. Why don't you like the princess?"

Tsuku shook her head. She suddenly began sniffling. "I don't like her. I want her to go away!"

"Don't say things like that, Tsuku." Kyoya said, suddenly coming up behind the little group. "She may be from a small country, but she's still royalty. It doesn't hurt us to be in her good graces."

Tsuku pouted, but didn't say anything. Her whole attention was focused on Tamaki fawning over the princess. Tsuku snarled over at the girl whining about the air conditioning. She wanted to hit that spoiled princess so badly.

The next week passed in a similar fashion. Tamaki went everywhere with Princess Michelle and did everything she asked of him, no matter how ridiculous the request was. Tsuku became more and more hostile, lashing out at everyone and crying all the time. Haruhi was at her wits end and didn't know what to do about the toddler. Tsuku had always been a good baby, and she had no clue what would've caused her to take such a dramatic turn in personality.

"Tsuku hasn't been eating much lately." Kaoru commented one day in the dining hall. He held up a fork of pasta to Tsuku only to have the little girl push his hand away. She had just finished having another crying fit and her eyes were red and puffy.

Haruhi sighed forlornly and nodded. "I just don't know what to do about her. She's been acting so strange lately."

"You, over there." Princess Michelle suddenly said, pointing to Haruhi. "You're a commoner. Come taste my food for me to make sure it's not poisoned."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop." Tamaki said firmly when the twins leapt up angrily. He bowed to Princess Michelle. "I would be happy to taste your food, Princess Michelle."

Tsuku dug her chubby hands in the pasta in front of her. She threw the food furiously, but it didn't get very far. It plopped right on the edge of the table. Tears of anger and frustration welled in Tsuku's eyes and she began bawling again.

"Tsuku, what's wrong? Please stop crying." Hikaru pleaded. He picked his baby cousin up from her seat and rocked her, trying to stop her torrent of tears.

Kaoru looked over at Tamaki. Normally, Tamaki would be at Tsuku's side in an instant. This time, his attention was solely on Princess Michelle. Kaoru frowned thoughtfully and turned his attention back to Tsuku.

That afternoon, Tsuku sat despondently on the floor of the music room. She ignored the twins angrily shouting about the princess. She didn't play with any of the toys near her and ignored Hunny's attempts to cheer her up.

Kyoya sighed. "I think Tamaki sees his mother in the princess. I've only ever seen a photograph of his mother, but the princess does look a great deal like her. The last time Tamaki saw his mother, she was crying because she had to give him up. I think he just wants to see the princess smile."

Tsuku looked up when she heard Tamaki's voice. She looked up hopefully at him, but he walked right past her. She didn't even notice that the others had left until she heard the door click shut. She looked over at where Tamaki was furiously digging through a box for something.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and handed her a small potted daikon sprout plant. "You can grow these in your kitchen!" He looked down when he felt a small tug on his pants. He smiled and picked Tsuku up. "Why are your eyes all red, sweet girl?"

Haruhi placed the plant on a nearby end table. "She's been acting very strange lately. She hasn't been eating much and she's been crying so much."

Tamaki nuzzled his cheek against Tsuku's. "What's wrong, Tsuku-chan? Has something upset you?"

Tsuku looked up into Tamaki's eyes and suddenly began crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "Mine! Mine! Not hers!"

Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged confused looks. "Don't cry, Tsuku-chan. Everything is okay. There's no need for my cute little girl to cry." He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. After a few moments, Tsuku stopped crying. Tamaki looked down to see that Tsuku had fallen asleep in his arms, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

"Mommy, elephants!" Tsuku cheered excitedly. Haruhi had arrived at school only to find everyone lining either side of the main thoroughfare. Not sure what was going on, Haruhi had (politely) pushed her way to the front.

Haruhi was shocked to see that there was a parade of elephants coming into the school grounds. She was slightly less shocked when she saw the Host Club walking alongside the elephants and Michelle riding one of them. "Honestly…"

Tsuku immediately bristled when she saw Michelle being helped down from the elephant by Tamaki. She was on edge the entire morning as now even the twins were attempting to please the princess. Tsuku was relieved when she began crying and the twins immediately turned their attention to her. She glowered at the princess as Tamaki escorted her from the classroom.

"Haruhi, could I talk to you for a moment?" Sakurazuka, one of Haruhi's classmates asked worriedly.

Haruhi nodded, adjusting the still crying Tsuku in her arms. "Sure." She, along with the twins, Mori, Hunny, and a few other classmates followed Sakurazuka out into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Princess Michelle is telling the truth." Sakurazuka said softly. "She said that Duke Baden is friends with her family and that he'll be coming to visit her here in Japan. Duke Baden has been a friend of my family since my grandfather's day. I've never heard him say he's a friend of the Monar family. Besides, he's in Switzerland right now seeking medical care for his wife. There's no way he could come to Japan now."

"Her talk of a luxurious life at the palace is also a lie." Kyoya said, walking over to the group. "Monar appears rich on the surface, but the gap between rich and poor is substantial. King Laurence, Princess Michelle's older brother, is very conscientious of this. He doesn't even allow the royal family to live extravagantly. He is always out in society listening to his people's voices."

Hikaru and Kaoru snarled angrily. "So she's not only selfish, she's a liar too! Why didn't you tell us to begin with, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled. "Whether she's lying or not, I already told you; it's always good to be in royalty's good graces. Besides, I think Tamaki has known from the beginning." He sighed when he saw Tsuku was still crying. He took the distraught toddler from Haruhi and wiped her tears away. "Shush now. You need to stop being so jealous. You know Tamaki loves you with all his heart."

Hikaru blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kyoya?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at everyone's clueless faces. "I thought it was obvious to all of you. Tsuku has been acting out and crying because she's jealous of all the time Tamaki is spending with Princess Michelle. He hasn't been paying much attention to her. I think Tsuku is more like Tamaki than she or any of us realize. She doesn't like things that come between what she perceives as her family. To Tsuku, Princess Michelle was someone trying to take Tamaki away from her, hence her anger and hostility towards the princess."

Haruhi's eyes widened. She took the now calmed toddler from Kyoya. "I'm sorry, Tsuku. I should've realized that sooner. Tamaki isn't going anywhere, okay?"

Tsuku sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

Hikaru cracked his knuckles. "Let's go talk with this lying princess." They all found Princess Michelle standing in front of the cherry blossom with a torn off branch in her hand. "Hey, Princess Liar!"

Princess Michelle looked surprised to see so many people there. She quickly plastered on a fake smile and laughed. "What are you talking about? This big branch just suddenly fell." She moved to walk away, but tripped over the root of the tree.

Tsuku giggled while everyone else rushed forward to see if Michelle was okay. Tsuku wriggled out of Haruhi's arms and went over to the princess. She sat in front of her and patted her head. "You okay?"

Michelle cried and looked at everyone. "Why are you all so nice to me? I was sure if I was selfish and everyone hated me, my brother would let me come home. All that money was wasted on me. The meals were gorgeous and amazingly delicious. It was hard to act like they meant nothing. To top it all off, that parade was so embarrassing, I just wanted to die."

The twins blinked. "It's all well and fine if you want to act selfish and get everyone to hate you, but won't your brother be angry with you?"

Michelle let out a wail of despair. "Oh no! I hadn't thought of that! My brother will hate me! My mother and father died so suddenly. My brother is all I have left. Even though he says he cares for me, he pushes me away. I just wanted to help him. I just wanted him to spend more time with me." She let out a sudden gasp of horror. "Suoh-san acted like he knew everything! He could be telling my brother right now about all the horrible things I've done!"

Haruhi blinked and pulled Tsuku away from Michelle. "Tamaki wouldn't do that. Tamaki knows how hard it is to be separated from family, but he continues to move forward. He was probably waiting for you to realize it on your own. Losing your parents is hard, but nothing will change if you just wait around. He wanted you to be able to tell your brother how you truly feel and to see your true smile."

"There you are, Princess!" The student council secretary ran over with a smile on her face. Behind her was the student council president and a man that Tsuku had never seen before. "We have a special guest for you."

Michelle's eyes watered. "Brother!"

Laurence smiled at Michelle. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. I wanted so badly to preserve what our parents left behind and make our country more prosperous and peaceful for not only the citizens, but especially for you so that you could always smile."

Michelle smiled and embraced Laurence. "Brother!" She blinked when she felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see an annoyed Tsuku. "What is it, little one?"

Tsuku glared and pointed angrily at Laurence. "Yours!" She then pointed over at where Tamaki was talking to Haruhi. "Mine! Okay?"

Michelle smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry I took Suoh-san away from you."

Satisfied, Tsuku ran over to Tamaki, barely acknowledging Haruhi as she walked by. "Tamaki, up!"

Tamaki scooped Tsuku up and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Tsuku-chan. Kyoya told me about why you've been so upset lately. I promise I won't ignore you like that ever again, okay?"

Tsuku nodded happily. "My Tamaki!"


	35. Tamaki Gets Sick!

**winterkaguya: She's currently two years old, but she will be turning three soon!**

**Sakura02: Yeah, I figure it's Ouran so they don't care if there's a baby in the class.**

**Saiyuri Haruno: Princess Michelle was a character in the manga. **

**Aurora-16: Yes, little cousins can be quite the handful. Thanks for the angel food cake!**

**Thank you: Phoenix Crystal Star, ilovezim123, anon, DarkTracy, SisterOfScarletDevil, BANEHiwatari, Yami Mizuna, and Shifuni for your reviews!**

* * *

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Tsuku asked curiously. She held Haruhi's hand as they walked down the sidewalk with the rest of the Host Club.

Haruhi looked down at the little toddler. She'd noticed in recent weeks that Tsuku had taken to just calling her 'Mommy' instead of 'Mommy Haruhi'. "We're going to visit Tamaki. He's sick."

Tsuku gasped. "Poor Tamaki. We gonna make him better?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Hikaru said as they were allowed into the mansion. "He's probably just being overdramatic like he always is."

Tsuku looked around the mansion in awe. She'd never been in a house so big before. She stayed close to Haruhi when she realized just how many strangers were milling around the house. "Mommy, up!"

Haruhi sighed and picked up the toddler. It had been a while since Tsuku had gotten nervous around other people. "Tsuku, you are going to be three years old in one week. You need to stop being so skittish around other people."

"Ah, yes," Kyoya said as they were escorted upstairs to Tamaki's room. "I'll need to finalize all the plans for Tsuku's birthday party."

"Do I want to know what you guys are planning?" Haruhi sighed out.

The twins cackled. "It'll be a surprise for you and Tsuku-chan!" They piped up.

Tsuku's eyes lit up. "I want to know! I want to know now!"

"Not yet, Tsuku-chan!" Hunny sang.

The twins turned quickly to Haruhi and Tsuku when they reached Tamaki's bedroom door. They held their fingers to their lips. "You two wait right here for a minute."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and waited for a few moments with Tsuku in her arms. "Come on, Tsuku. Let's see what those idiots are up to now." The sight of chaos in front of her didn't faze Haruhi in the slightest. She sighed and closed the door behind her. "Please take your time."

"Tamaki was naked." Tsuku giggled, hugging Haruhi tightly.

"He wasn't naked." Haruhi corrected. "He had his boxers on."

An elderly woman came out a few minutes later and escorted Haruhi and Tsuku into Tamaki's study where the rest of the Host Club were already milling around. They were going through Tamaki's things while Tamaki laid on the couch coughing pitifully. Tsuku wiggled out of Haruhi's arms and rushed over to Tamaki. She patted his warm forehead. "Poor Tamaki…"

Tamaki gave Tsuku a weak smile and patted her head. "I'll be okay, Tsuku-chan. Don't get too close to me now. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yeah, don't get too close." Hikaru chimed in. "You might catch his stupid."

Tsuku gave Tamaki a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Haruhi. She peered into the display case that Haruhi was looking intently into. "What's that?"

Haruhi smiled at a miniature set of furniture. "It's from the Micca's House Series. I used to collect them. I didn't know they were still making them…" She blinked when Tamaki was suddenly up and throwing the miniatures into a box.

"Here! I want you to have them!" He shouted hoarsely, holding the box out to Haruhi expectantly.

"Um…thank you…" Haruhi said softly, taking the box. She yelped when her fingers brushed against Tamaki's and Tamaki squealed loudly. He threw the box right into Haruhi's face.

"Tsuku, don't put those in your mouth." Haruhi said, trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.

"Yes, Mommy." Tsuku said, already digging through the toys. She barely noticed Tamaki stumble out of the room. She looked up when she heard something fall on the ground. She got up and walked into Tamaki's room close behind Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki buried under his covers and then down at the picture frame that had fallen. She didn't look at the picture, and just handed it to Tamaki. "This fell down…"

Tamaki stuck his arm out and quickly yanked the picture under the covers with him.

"I have tea prepared for all of you in the salon." The elderly woman said quietly.

Haruhi looked down at Tsuku. "Come on, Tsuku."

Tsuku shook her head. "I wanna stay with Tamaki."

Haruhi hesitated. The others were already walking out of the room. She knelt down in front of Tsuku and gave her a stern look. "You can stay with Tamaki, as long as you promise not to go anywhere else."

Tsuku nodded quickly. "I promise. Thank you, Mommy." She climbed into the bed next to Tamaki and curled up next to him. She patted his blonde hair poking out from under his covers. "Feel better, Tamaki."

Tamaki turned over and snuggled with Tsuku. "You're such a sweet little girl, Tsuku." After a few minutes Tamaki fell asleep still holding Tsuku.

Tsuku was content. She felt warm and happy with Tamaki holding her. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Tamaki's door open. She poked her head up and looked around. "Mommy?"

The Chairman smiled and sat down in a chair next to Tamaki's bed. "No, sorry."

"Hi." Tsuku said quietly, not bothering to move from her comfortable spot in Tamaki's arms.

"Have you been taking good care of my son?" The Chairman asked.

Tsuku nodded. "Yes sir. This is my Tamaki."

The Chairman nodded approvingly. He leaned forward and gave Tamaki and kiss on the forehead. He grinned when Tamaki opened his eyes. "Ah, you're awake."

Tamaki glared sleepily up at the Chairman. "What kind of weirdo kisses his son?"

The Chairman laughed loudly. "I'll always feel like kissing my son, no matter how old he gets. It's only natural for a father to feel this way."

Tsuku peered around Tamaki and grinned. "Mommy!" She blinked when Tamaki suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the arm and kissed the equally startled teenage girl on the forehead. "Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled sleepily and gave Tsuku a quick kiss on a forehead as well. "It's only natural for a father to do that…" He immediately fell back onto his bed and went to sleep.

Haruhi sighed and picked Tsuku up. "Come on, Tsuku. It's time for us to go home."

Tsuku waved to the sleeping Tamaki as Haruhi walked out of the room. "Bye, Tamaki! Get better!"


	36. A Birthday and A Death

**I'm sorry for being gone so long. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!**

**Koharu Veddette: I didn't take it as a flame as at all :). I base Tsuku off of my little three year old cousin. That's how she speaks, so I just mimic her :)**

**DarkTracy: Tsuku is going to continue to grow up, unlike the Host Club. **

**Sakura02: Lol, Tamaki is just so special**

**Thanks: xxXDreamFan98Xxx, SisterOfScarletDevil, Saiyuri Haruno, MEIKO no Kokoro, KaKashiisWifey, lunaMaya, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, and AkaneSukishima for reviewing!**

* * *

"Whose birthday is it?" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together.

"Mine!" Tsuku screamed excitedly, jumping up and down in her pretty pink party dress. The Host Club had shown up at Haruhi's apartment rather early and absconded with the two half asleep girls. They'd driven them to the twins mansion where they announced that they would be hosting Tsuku's third birthday. The mansion was crowded with people, all there to wish Tsuku a happy birthday.

Kyoya sighed and picked Tsuku up. He moved some strands of hair that had fallen in Tsuku's face behind the child's ear. "Tsuku, can you keep your hair nice for one day?"

Tsuku grinned and kissed Kyoya's nose. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where's Mommy?"

Hikaru looked around the party thoughtfully. He pointed over to a corner where Haruhi was talking to a group of excited girls. "Want us to take her over there?"

Kyoya shook his head and adjusted Tsuku in his arms. "I'll take her." He weaved easily through the large crowd, smiling politely at all the guest and allowing each of them to wish Tsuku a happy birthday.

Haruhi smiled when Kyoya finally came over to her with Tsuku. She took her cousin from Kyoya and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Tsuku. Are you having a good time?"

Tsuku nodded excitedly. She pointed over to a large circular table filled to the brim with brightly wrapped presents. "Mine! All mine!"

"Tsuku, you see that really big present?" Tamaki asked, skipping over to the two. He pointed to the biggest present on the table and grinned. "I got that present for you."

"Thank you, Tamaki." Tsuku said, reaching out and hugging Tamaki. She didn't notice how badly Tamaki and Haruhi were blushing due to their close proximity. She finally let Tamaki go and turned her attention back to Haruhi. "Papa coming?"

"I don't know if Katsuro-san is going to be able to make it." Haruhi explained carefully. "He's very busy with work."

Tsuku pouted. "Oh, okay." She hadn't seen Katsuro since she'd been a baby, but she'd spoken to him often over the phone and he'd always send her presents and clothes. She'd been excited to get to see him for her birthday, but now it seemed she would not get to.

"Tsuku-chan!" Hunny and Mori rushed over. Hunny scooped Tsuku up into the air before showering her with kisses. "Happy Birthday to my most favorite girl in the whole wide world!"

Tsuku let out a shriek of joy and threw her arms around Hunny's neck. "Hunny! I'm three!"

Hunny grinned and rubbed his nose with Tsuku's. "You're such a big girl now. Pretty soon, you're gonna be all grown up and boys are gonna be trying to date you. Not that we're going to allow that."

Mori nodded his head in agreement, along with the twins and Kyoya. Tamaki let out a shout of agreement. Haruhi just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous men. She was about to say something when she noticed the twins mother walking over. "What's wrong, Yuzuha-san?"

"Mother, have you been crying?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

Yuzuha wiped her eyes quickly. She gave Tsuku a shaky smile and kissed her niece's head. "Kaoru, Hikaru, I need to talk to the both of you for a moment."

The twins looked nervously at each other before following their mother back into the house.

Hunny put Tsuku down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and held her close. "I hope everything is okay…"

Tsuku ran over to the twins as soon as they came out. She grabbed both their hands and jumped up and down. "Don't cry, Hikaru, Kaoru. I sorry. I sorry."

Kaoru gave Tsuku a shaky smile. He knelt down and hugged his tiny cousin. "You don't need to apologize, Tsuku. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry, baby girl."

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, growing alarmed.

"You guys need to go talk to our mother." Hikaru said shakily. He picked Tsuku up and hugged the confused little girl. "We'll stay out here with Tsuku."

Tsuku kissed Hikaru's cheek and hugged him. "Don't cry, Hikaru. It's my birthday…"

Hikaru nodded and gave her a small smile. "You're right, Tsuku. This is your day."

Tsuku tried her best to enjoy the rest of her day. She knew something was very wrong, though. Haruhi and the others looked just as shaken as the twins had when they came back from talking to Yuzuha. Yuzuha would randomly wander off when her eyes got too misty.

After the party, Haruhi took Tsuku home. She bathed Tsuku and got the little girl ready for bed, staying silent the whole time. She tucked the little girl into bed and kissed her forehead.

Tsuku reached out and patted Haruhi on the cheek. "What's wrong, Mommy? Why you sad?"

Haruhi took a deep breath before laying down next to Tsuku. She snuggled with the little girl for a few minutes and didn't say anything. She stroked Tsuku's hair and kissed her forehead. "Tsuku, your dad…"

Tsuku perked up. "Papa coming?"

"No…" Haruhi shook her head and held Tsuku closer. "Tsuku, your dad…he died today…"

"What's that?" Tsuku asked curiously. She knew it must be something bad for Haruhi to be so upset about it.

Haruhi bit her lip, trying to figure out the best way to explain what death was to the three year old. "You know how my mom is in heaven, and she's not here anymore." When Tsuku nodded, Haruhi continued. "That's where your dad is now. He's not here anymore…"

* * *

"Don't cry, Hikaru, Kaoru. Papa go night-night." Tsuku said quietly. She still didn't quite understand what death was, but she knew it was making Haruhi and the others very sad. She wrapped her arms around Haruhi and kissed her cheek.

Haruhi held Tsuku close and watched silently as they lowered Tsuku's father into the ground. Tsuku still hadn't grasped completely what was going on. She knew that eventually, Tsuku was going to start asking why Katsuro was no longer calling to talk to her, wanting to know why her Papa didn't ever come see her. "I'm so sorry, Tsuku."


	37. Daycare

**Toni Heart: Hmmm, I'm not sure the exact age that Tsuku will stay under the Host Club's care, but it will be for quite a while.  
Sakura02: Haruhi's is Tsuku's mother's cousin, and her father was the twins uncle. She more closely related to the twins than Haruhi  
caroline: I've been getting a lot of request for yu yu hakusho lately. I can't make any promises since I have quite a few stories planned, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks: ilovezim123, Saiyuri Haruno, Yami Mizuna, AkaneSukishima, Tracey4t, SisterOfScarletDevil, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Gamzee the Clown Girl, HOOKISH, camitake, Phoenix, NekoUsagi Luvr for reviewing!**

* * *

"You can't be serious, Haruhi!" Hikaru gasped out.

"It's not fair!" Hunny pouted, hugging Usa-chan to him tightly.

"Why would you say something like that?" Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She adjusted the three year old sleeping in her lap gently so as not to wake her. "You're all being ridiculous. Tsuku needs to interact with kids her own age. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Why does she have to go to daycare, though?" Tamaki whined out. "It's just not fair! We only get to see her really when she's here! If you send her to daycare, we won't get to see her as much!"

Tsuku was roused from her nap by all the shouting going around her. She let out a pitiful whine and hugged Haruhi. "It's too loud…"

Haruhi glared accusingly at the boys. She smoothed Tsuku's hair down and mumbled quietly to the little girl. After a few minutes, she was able to get Tsuku back to sleep. "I would go pick her up before Host Club every afternoon. She needs to socialize with children her own age."

"I agree with Haruhi." Kyoya said. He held up a single of piece of paper for the rest of the club to see. "I've compiled a list of all the possible daycares that would best suit Tsuku. We'll need to tour each and every one of them to see which Tsuku will like and which one meets all of our satisfaction."

Haruhi took the piece of paper from Kyoya, a frown slowly forming on her face as she looked at the names of the daycares. "These are all really expensive. My dad and I won't be able to afford them."

"We will cover the expenses." Kyoya answered coolly, taking the paper back from Haruhi.

"I can't let you guys do that." Haruhi protested. "You all already do enough for her. There's no reason you should all pay from her daycare. She's my cousin."

"She's our cousin too." Kaoru pointed out, leaning over the couch. He stroked Tsuku's hair and smiled when the little girl grabbed his hand in her sleep. "If you won't let the others help pay, at least let me and Hikaru."

Haruhi let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out a few of these places."

"Then it's settled." Kyoya said. "Since we don't have classes tomorrow, we'll spend the day looking at daycares for Tsuku."

Haruhi could already feel a headache coming on at the thought. Hopefully, the others would be on their best behavior while they were out.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, stop crying." Haruhi sighed out. This was the third daycare that they had taken a tour of. While the director was speaking eagerly to Kyoya and the twins, the teacher of the three year old class had allowed Tsuku to come play in the classroom with the other children.

Tamaki sniffled, looking through the giant window at the classroom. Tsuku was on the floor with a little boy and girl. The three of them were looking at a picture book together, Tsuku pretending to read the story to the other two. "But…but…Tsuku-chan is just growing up too fast!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She frowned when she saw Tsuku rubbing sleepily at her eyes. The three year old had yet to take her nap for the day. She walked over to Kyoya, leaving Tamaki to cry at the window alone. "Tsuku's getting pretty tired."

Kyoya nodded. "Of course." He turned to the director and gave her his most charming smile ever. "We have a few other places we are considering, but we will certainly be in touch with you."

Hunny bounded into the classroom and scooped Tsuku up. "Let's go, Tsuku-chan! We've just got a few more places to look and then we'll go home."

Tsuku rubbed at her eyes irritably and grumbled angrily. She was tired of going to all these different places. She just wanted to go home and take a nap. She struggled in Hunny's grip. "Down!" She screamed.

Kyoya quickly took Tsuku away from Hunny. He fixed Tsuku with a firm look. "No ma'am. You're too old to be throwing fits like that anymore." He received two tiny hands slapping him on both cheeks for his answer.

Tamaki and the others gaped at the furious look on Tsuku's face and the overly calm one on Kyoya's. "Now, Kyoya, she's just really tired. She didn't mean it."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and sighed. He took one of Tsuku's hands and gave it a firm slap, repeating the action on her other hand. "You do not hit, young lady. Do you understand."

Tsuku's lower lip trembled, but she nodded her head. She hugged Kyoya and kissed both his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. Bad Tsuku. No more hitting!" She smacked both of her hands, a very serious look on her face.

"Our preschoolers get a two and half hour nap every day." The director offered with a smile.

Haruhi smiled politely at the woman. She took Tsuku from Kyoya and patted the little girl's back. "Thank you. We'll definitely take this place into serious consideration."

The group walked out of the school and towards Kyoya's limo. Mori took Tsuku from Haruhi and sat down with the little girl in his lap. He patted her back until she finally fell asleep. He looked curiously over at Haruhi. "So?"

Haruhi sighed thoughtfully. "Well, there was the one school with the indoor pool. I think it would be good for Tsuku to learn to swim."

"I didn't care much for the teacher she would have ." Kaoru said. "She didn't seem to be very warm towards the kids."

"What about the first one we looked at?" Hikaru offered. "They've got a really advanced academic program."

Haruhi shook her head. "They didn't really allow for much playtime. I want Tsuku to be able to interact with other kids."

"Why don't we ask Tsuku-chan?" Hunny piped up. "She's the one that's going to be going there, so shouldn't she get to pick?"

Haruhi smiled over at Hunny. "You're right, Hunny-senpai. When Tsuku wakes up, we'll ask her where she wants to go."

They all went back to Haruhi's apartment for lunch. Haruhi tried to put Tsuku down on her bed to sleep, but the little girl woke up. Haruhi smiled and kissed Tsuku's forehead. "Hey, pretty girl. Did you have a good nap?"

Tsuku nodded sleepily. She gave Haruhi a hug and a kiss like she always did whenever she woke up. She got up slowly and followed Haruhi into the main area where Tamaki and the others were sitting. She went over to Tamaki and collapsed into his lap. "When I go to school?"

" 'When will I go to school'." Kyoya corrected. "We wanted to ask you where you want to go."

Tsuku thought for a moment. She had liked all of the schools well enough. She grinned at everyone. "I want the one with the big garden and playground!"

"The one with the ballet classes?" Kaoru asked. He grinned when Tsuku nodded her head excitedly. "That was the last school we looked at."

Kyoya nodded. "Good choice, Tsuku. I will call the director and inform her of our decision to enroll Tsuku there."

"She's going to need school clothes, a backpack, a lunchbox…" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "Our little Tsuku is growing up so fast!"

Tsuku smiled. Everyone seemed pleased by her choice. She wasn't sure what all school entailed, but she was sure it would be fun. After all, that's where her mommy and the others went every day. "Yay school!"


	38. A New Friend

**Saiyuri Haruno: Yes, Kyoya would definitely be an awesome daddy  
Sakura02: Lol, those children are evil and need those naps.  
Phoenix: Hmmm…I haven't decided if she'll meet anyone super interesting, but she'll definitely make some new friends.  
4STARR: Other than what was in the canon storyline, there won't be any additional romance.**

**Thanks: Himeno Kazehito, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Rachael Hyuuga, Kinya, NekoUsagi Luvr, ninja akatsuki ookami, Starwolf Magic, Guest, Guest, chibi beary, Tracey4t, KaKashiisWifey, BabiBunchez, Dark Inu Fan, and Enchanted Elf for reviewing!**

**Over 700 reviews! You guys are so awesome! **

* * *

"Tsuku, quit picking at your food and eat." Haruhi said, brushing a strand of hair behind Tsuku's hair. She hadn't realized just how long Tsuku's hair was getting. They'd need to go in and get it cut soon. "Do you think Misuzu-san is going to open up the pensione this year? I was so busy with exams, I didn't get a chance to ask him if he'd need help this summer." She said to Ranka.

Ranka stopped cooing over Tsuku and pouted over at Haruhi. "I don't want you to go away again for the summer. I suppose I could ask him…oh wait, that might not be possible. Misuzu has been acting weird lately. He can't stop smiling. I think he's got a new lover. He'll probably take his new lover on a vacation this summer."

Tsuku looked up from eating when the front door of their apartment was opened. She grinned as Ranka was roughly tackled to the ground. "Hi, Misuzu!"

"Ranka, you have to help me!" Misuzu wailed. "My daughter is being rebellious!"

"Wait up you old fart!" A tanned girl with heavy makeup on ran into the apartment angrily. "You ran off with my luggage!"

Tsuku watched curiously as the girl yelled furiously at the cowering Misuzu. She couldn't help the silly smile on her face. She didn't know who this girl was, but it seemed she'd make this summer and interesting one.

* * *

"Tsuku, why don't you go play?" Tsuku's new teacher asked sweetly. She tried to gently pull the little girl away from the door. "Shiori and Taro would love for you to go play with them."

"No." Tsuku said stubbornly, refusing to budge. "Mommy is coming to get me. I'm waiting for her."

The teacher sighed and smiled. "All right, Tsuku."

Tsuku sat back down in front of the door, waiting expectantly for Haruhi to open the door and take her home. She looked over when she saw someone sit down beside her out of the corner of her eye. "Whatcha doing, Taro-chan?"

Taro grinned at Tsuku. His blonde hair was still rather messy from naptime. He had bright blue eyes and freckles all over his face. He held up a book to Tsuku. "Wanna look at it with me?"

"Okay." Tsuku said after a moment.

Haruhi rushed into the room, adjusting the skirt she'd changed in to. She couldn't help smiling when she saw Tsuku snuggling with the little boy and reading a book. "Tsuku-chan, it's time to go."

"Mommy!" Tsuku jumped up and hugged Haruhi tightly. "I had a good day, Mommy."

"No accidents today." The teacher said brightly. "She fell right asleep when it was naptime. She's been an absolute delight to have in the classroom."

Haruhi smiled while she got all of Tsuku's stuff together. "I'm glad." She quickly signed Tsuku out before grabbing the little girl's hand. "Come on, Tsuku. We need to go pick up Mei now."

"Bye, Taro!" Tsuku said, waving to the little boy. "Is Mei-nee at school?"

"Yes." Haruhi answered, running down the street and towards Mei's school as fast as she could.

"Are we going to go see Tamaki and everyone?" Tsuku asked hopefully. She hadn't gotten to see any of the Host Club in the past couple of days because they'd been going to pick up Mei. She missed all of the boys.

"Not today, Tsuku." Haruhi said apologetically. She finally breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the school. "Maybe tomorrow." She smiled when she saw Mei walking out among the throng of girls. "Hi, Mei!"

"Mei-nee!" Tsuku said, waving excitedly at the clearly irritated teenager. "Mei-nee, let's go play!"

Mei sighed in annoyance. "You don't have to come pick me up every day. I won't run away."

Tsuku stood patiently by while Mei shouted angrily at Haruhi. This had been the daily occurrence since Mei had come to stay with them. Tsuku's ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice behind them. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki barely had time to steel himself before Tsuku slammed into him. He picked her up and rubbed his cheek with hers. "I've missed you so much, Tsuku!" He smiled over at the stunned Mei. "Hello, I'm Suoh Tamaki, and these are my friends. You must be Mei."

Mei squealed excitedly and scampered over to Tamaki. "Yes! It's so nice to meet you."

"You have such a nice tan!" Tamaki proclaimed, missing the slight crack in Mei's smile. "Did you travel somewhere?"

"No." Mei said slowly. "It's from a tanning salon."

Tsuku snuggled against Tamaki happily, listening to the others ask Mei question after question about her clothing and her makeup. Tsuku blinked when she was pulled away from Tamaki. She looked up at Haruhi's stunned face.

Haruhi had barely managed to grab Tsuku before Mei had begun dragging her off. "This isn't the way home."

"I need to blow off some steam at karaoke!" Mei grumbled out. She frowned when Tamaki and the others began driving along beside them. "You guys can come as long as you pay."

"Mommy, what's karaoke?" Tsuku asked curiously.

* * *

"Hooray, Tamaki!" Tsuku cheered as Tamaki finished his first song. She couldn't wait for her turn to sing. "Mommy, let's sing with Tamaki!"

"No." Haruhi said, standing up and missing the disappointed look on Tamaki's face. "Come on, Tsuku. You need to try and go potty."

Tsuku reluctantly allowed Haruhi to lead her out of the room. Once she and Haruhi had finished in the bathroom, Haruhi sat down on one of the benches. Tsuku leaned against Haruhi's side. "Mommy, why aren't you talking to Tamaki? Are you mad at him? I miss him."

Haruhi blinked. "No, I'm not mad at him. You know I can't sing, Tsuku." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I mean…he did kiss me, but then he just forgot about it like nothing had happened." She smiled when she saw the confused look on Tsuku's face. She leaned down and kissed Tsuku's forehead. "I'm sorry, Tsuku. I shouldn't be making you listen to my problems. I'll just pretend like nothing happened."

"Hey, Haruhi, Tsuku, come here!" Kaoru called, waving the two girls over. He picked Tsuku up as soon as the little girl was within his reach. "I wanted to buy a drink for Hikaru and me, but the machine doesn't take credit cards."

"I'll treat you." Haruhi said, handing a few coins to Kaoru. She blinked when she saw him get the same drink twice. "You and Hikaru always get the same thing."

"Well, we have the same taste." Kaoru explained. He put Tsuku down and got the two drinks out. "We always like the same things. It's never a problem as long as there are two of that thing. I wonder what we'll do if there's only one."

"You could always share!" Haruhi said, taking Tsuku's hand as they began walking back.

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "We usually do. I just wish that could continue."

Tsuku looked curiously at the wistful look on Kaoru's face. It took her a moment to realize he was looking at Haruhi. She looked up at Kaoru and almost said something, but he held a finger up to silence her.

As soon as they got back to the room, Mei grabbed onto Haruhi and dragged her out of the room, taking the poor confused Tsuku with them. "We need to talk!" Mei babbled excitedly. "Tamaki is the absolute best! Can you help me get with him?"

Tsuku's blinked curiously. She had no idea what Mei was talking about. Whatever it was, it seemed to have upset Haruhi, though not enough for even Haruhi herself to have noticed. Tsuku frowned, giving Mei a suspicious stare. As long as Mei didn't try to take Tamaki away, everything would be all right.


	39. Home Cooking

**Sakura02: Yeah, I think it's right before their fight.**

**Thank you: Wonderwomanbatmanfan, ilovezim123, Koharu Veddette, SisterOfScarletDevil, Neelh, Sparklefaith, Lady Miel Cacao, LoveAnimeAnd1D, Phoenix, Tracey4t, Krissy2lip, Dark Inu Fan, UnlockmyHeartforLife, and mikaela for reviewing.**

* * *

Tsuku whined irritably from her bed. The loud sound of machinery whirring had rudely awaken the small girl from her otherwise pleasant sleep. Tsuku snuggled deeper under her covers and into Haruhi's side. "Too early, Mommy…" She whimpered.

Haruhi sighed and smoothed Tsuku's hair down. "Try and go back to sleep, Tsuku." Haruhi slid open the door so she and Ranka could see just what exactly was going on. If Haruhi wasn't so tired, she would've been annoyed. "Mei, what are you doing up so early?"

"I've got to shorten this skirt I'm wearing today! Go back to sleep!" Mei snapped irritably.

"Too loud!" Tsuku complained, covering her ears to drown out the sewing machine.

Haruhi sighed and sat up. "We aren't meeting the others until this afternoon. You don't have to start getting ready so early…"

Tsuku drowned out the rest of Mei's babble. She stumbled out of the futon and into the main area. She glared at Mei as the teenager continued talking about her summer plans. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" Tsuku wailed over Mei.

"Me too." Mei said. "You got anything to eat?"

"I can make some breakfast real fast." Haruhi offered.

Mei waved her hand dismissively. "No thanks. I'll just have some bread."

"Oh, there are some breakfast rolls in the kitchen." Ranka said, getting up as well. "Misuzu baked them himself. They're Mei Rolls with lots of icing."

Tsuku watched Mei angrily drown the rolls in the sink. She pouted, but didn't say anything. She'd wanted to try one of the rolls. They'd looked good to her. She blinked when she was picked up by Mei.

Mei sat down and began brushing Tsuku's hair out while Haruhi made some breakfast. "I still need to make you a yukata for the summer festival." Mei muttered to herself. She pulled Tsuku's hair back with a barrette. "There. All cute now."

Tsuku sat beside Mei and watched the teenager put on her makeup. "All cute now." Tsuku chimed.

Mei chuckled. "What kind of girl does Tamaki go for?" She asked suddenly, startling Haruhi as she brought breakfast over for all of them. "What are his hobbies? What's he good at? What's his favorite sports? Brands?"

Haruhi shifted nervously, not really tasting the food she was eating. "Um…I've been kind of avoiding him lately…"

Mei sighed. "Well, whatever. It'll give us something to talk about." She looked at her phone and quickly stood up. "I've got to go."

Haruhi blinked and looked at the clock. "Already? Tsuku and I aren't even ready to go."

Mei waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. You two don't need to come. I'll get more attention if I'm the only girl there." She sighed when she saw the look Haruhi gave her. "Don't worry; I won't run away. My sewing machine is here, and if I can stay here, I can hang out with Tamaki more."

"It's not that." Haruhi pulled out a small energy drink. "You'll need this."

Tsuku pouted as she and Haruhi waved bye to Mei. She looked up at Haruhi. "I want Tamaki…"

"We'll see him soon." Haruhi promised, trying to quell the tears she saw coming.

Tsuku crossed her arms angrily. "I don't want Mei to take Tamaki. Tamaki is Mommy's, not Mei's."

Haruhi's face flushed red. "He's not mine, Tsuku."

Tsuku pouted. "Why not?"

"Time for your bath." Haruhi declared, scooping up the little girl. Haruhi spent the rest of the day at the house doing her homework and helping Tsuku with her reading. She'd been amazed at how easily Tsuku had taken to her letters and sounds. She looked up when the door was opened by a clearly exhausted Mei who collapsed in the doorway.

Tsuku went over and poked Mei's cheek. "Good day?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Haruhi asked.

Mei groaned. "No. Fix me something, please." Mei weakly pulled herself into a sitting position. "I thought since they were rich, they'd take me to some expensive boutique. Instead, Tamaki wanted to go on the Yamanote Line. They were squealing and waving at passing trains. It was so embarrassing."

Haruhi fixed Mei a plate. "That sounds like them…"

Tsuku giggled. "Tamaki is silly."

Mei ate her food slowly, complimenting Haruhi on how good it was. She continued ranting on about how they hadn't taken her to an expensive restaurant for dinner. "They ate shaved ice…dango…they were surrounded by old ladies…" She dug around in her purse and pulled out a small keychain. "They got this for you." She handed the keychain to Haruhi. She pulled out a plush frog and handed it to Tsuku.

Tsuku squealed in delight. She hugged the frog plushy tightly. "Thank you!"

Mei smiled. "You know…you should've seen how nice Tamaki was to the old ladies. It made me realize just how great he is."

Haruhi smiled wistfully, though she wasn't aware of it. "Yeah. I can just picture it."

Mei was about to point out Haruhi's smile when the phone rang. She looked curiously over at Haruhi while the girl talked on the phone. When Haruhi hung up, Mei put her tea down. "What's up? Who was that?"

"Oh, just the landlord." Haruhi said dismissively. She took Tsuku's hand. "Come on, Tsuku. We need to go downstairs for a second."

Tsuku pouted, but allowed herself to be taken outside. She was ready to go to bed and cuddle with her frog plushy. Her pout immediately turned into a bright smile when she saw who it was standing under the streetlight. She yanked away from Haruhi's grasp and ran over. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki scooped the little girl and kissed her nose. "Hello, my precious little Tsuku! I've missed you so much!" He smiled when Haruhi walked over. "Sorry to make you come out so late. Did Mei suspect anything?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's fine. Tsuku's been wanting to see you anyways. I don't think Mei suspected anything." Haruhi smiled softly at just how happy Tsuku looked to be in Tamaki's arms. It surprised her sometimes, considering how much Tsuku had disliked Tamaki at first. She blinked as Tamaki handed her a small brown paper bag. "Mei already gave me a souvenir…" She looked curiously up at Tamaki when she pulled out a jar of jam with a recipe attached to the lid.

Tamaki smiled, adjusting Tsuku in his arms. "Don't tell Mei it's from me, okay?" He had to spin away to hide his tears of joy at being able to talk to Haruhi like normal again.

"There, there, Tamaki." Tsuku said, patting his cheek and kissing his nose.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, can I have Tsuku back?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki spun back around, his smile in place. "We've got plans tomorrow afternoon with Mei. Want to come? We're all going to try a photo booth for the first time."

"I'd really rather not." Haruhi said, taking Tsuku back from Tamaki despite the little girl's protest.

Tamaki pouted, but then quickly smiled again. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you and Tsuku. I'm busy during weekday mornings and Saturdays, but I'm free the rest of the time. Let's get together sometime. I'll be going to the commoner's summer festival." He said, placing his hand on Haruhi's head.

Tsuku reached out and wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck, making Haruhi and Tamaki stand uncomfortably close to each other. "Me too! I want to see Tamaki, too!"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki blushed, though neither could see the other doing so. Tamaki hugged Tsuku and kissed the side of her head. "Of course you too, Tsuku." He straightened himself up. "Good night, Haruhi, Tsuku." He walked around the corner where his limo was parked.

Tsuku giggled when she looked up at Haruhi's face. "Mommy, your face is red."

Haruhi shook herself from her stupor. "Hush. Let's get you ready for bed, Tsuku."

xXx

"Pancakes!" Tsuku squealed excitedly, jumping up and down as Haruhi placed the plate of pancakes in front of her.

Mei looked curiously at the jam on the pancakes, but shrugged it off. She took a bite and chewed slowly. "Hey…where'd you get this jam?"

"Oh, the landlord gave it to me as a present last night." Haruhi said quickly.

Tsuku reached over and patted Mei's hand when she saw the thoughtfully look on the teenager's face. "There, there, Mei."

Haruhi chuckled. "So, are you going out with the guys again today?"

"Yes!" Mei said, her usual fire returning. "Today will definitely be a dream celebrity tour for sure!"

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. Mei would go out with the boys, and bring Haruhi back a giant gift of presents. Inside the bag was a recipe which Haruhi would make the following morning for breakfast. Tsuku missed the Host Club terribly, but she loved all the presents she was getting and the delicious food Haruhi was making.

Haruhi woke Tsuku on Saturday morning before the sun was even up. She quietly got the little girl dressed, trying to keep Tsuku from throwing a fit. Tsuku rubbed her eyes sleepily as they walked to the bus stop. "Where are we going, Mommy?"

Haruhi smiled. "It's a surprise." They eventually came to a large mansion that Tsuku vaguely recognized. Haruhi quickly spoke to a butler, and then waited outside the gate.

Tsuku squealed in delight when she saw who it was that came out. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki scooped Tsuku up and smiled at her and Haruhi. "Well, good morning!"

Haruhi smiled. "Are you going to Karuizawa again?" She sighed when Tamaki began panicking. "It was really easy to figure out. I've tasted Misuzu's jam before, and the recipes were all in his handwriting. You're working at the pensione on the weekday mornings and weekends, aren't you."

Tamaki readjusted Tsuku into one arm. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "It's not really a job…it's more of a 'Help Misuzu Express Fatherly Love to Mei Through His Recipes' plan." He laughed nervously when Haruhi didn't immediately respond.

"That's a great plan." Haruhi said, smiling softly. "I'd like to help. I think Tsuku would too."

Tsuku nodded enthusiastically. She remembered how nice Misuzu had been to her last summer. "Help Misuzu!"


	40. Summer Festival

**Tracey4t: Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it :)  
Sakura02: I know :( We're getting closer and closer to him being a meanie!  
Hannatude: Thank you. I was planning on having her call him 'Daddy' at some point, and that seems like the perfect place to have it happen :)**

**Thank you: Wonderwomanbatmanfan, ilovezim123, Dark Inu Fan, Sparklefaith, Lady Miel Cacao, GingerHairedTwin, Phoenix, Crying Silently, Otaku-Lord-Bubbles, Authoresses of the Red Rose, SolitaryNyght, yuki. suou, and JakeFromSt8Farm for reviewing!**

* * *

Tsuku waited at the edge of the yard for Haruhi to retrieve Tamaki. He'd run off in fright to try and escape cleaning duty. Tsuku couldn't see who it was that was in the limo. She perked up when the two occupants of the limo stepped. She rushed passed Haruhi dragging a poor, crying Tamaki behind her and went straight to the two boys. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru was the first one that Tsuku reached. He scooped her up and rained kisses on her little face. "Tsuku! Have you been helping this morning?" He had to keep himself from squealing at how adorable she looked with her kerchief tied in her hair and the apron over her sundress.

Tsuku nodded proudly. "Yes! Tamaki is useless, but Mommy says I'm a big help!" She looked over at where Tamaki was crying and trying in vain to get away from Haruhi. "Mommy's being mean to Tamaki…"

The twins decided it was best to intervene for Tamaki's sake. Tamaki clung to them like a lifeline when they walked over. "Listen, he's not much use for cleaning." Kaoru said to a clearly annoyed Haruhi.

Hikaru nodded his agreement. "He'd be much better suited for playing the piano or something like that."

Haruhi hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you two are volunteering for cleaning duty." She led the way back inside before either of the twins could protest.

Tsuku wiggled out of Kaoru's arm and rushed over to a table occupied by the three other Host Club members. She climbed into Kyoya's lap and sipped at the cup of tea beside his. She smiled widely up at him.

Kyoya smiled and pulled the kerchief out of her hair. He smoothed her messy hair down and sighed. "You need a haircut."

"No!" Tsuku shrieked in protest. She scrambled away from Kyoya, and rushed over to Tamaki. She climbed up onto the piano bench beside him and hugged him. "Kyoya's being mean!" She wailed.

Tamaki immediately picked the little girl up and placed her in his lap. "There, there. I'll protect you." Keeping her caged between his arms, Tamaki began to play a soft melody on the piano. He blinked when a note that didn't belong rang out. He looked down only to find Tsuku was pushing down random keys, trying to imitate him. He smiled gently, and took her hands in his. "Tsuku, do you want to play the piano?"

Tsuku nodded eagerly. "Just like Tamaki." She proclaimed.

Haruhi paused in taking sheets to the upstairs rooms. She looked over the railing, and simply watched Tamaki gently guide Tsuku's tiny hands to the correct keys with his own. The melody was slow and clumsy, unlike when he was playing by himself. Haruhi couldn't help the small smile on her face at the sight of Tamaki and Tsuku smiling happily at each other. She quickly shook herself from her stupor and went to finish cleaning up all the messes Tamaki had made.

After Haruhi had finished her chores, the Host Club gathered in the sitting room to talk. Tamaki stood in front of all of them, Tsuku clinging tightly to his pants leg. "All right, everyone! Since we are all here today, we need to discuss our plan of action!"

"What plan of action?" Hikaru asked tiredly.

"Why, the plan to reconcile Mei with Misuzu of course!" Tamaki proclaimed. "Stage one consisted of delivering Misuzu's love to Mei through his recipes. Haruhi and I have had excellent progress on that front. Mei may not have consciously realized it, but she is definitely missing his cooking, right, Haruhi!"

Haruhi straightened, and cleared her throat. "Yes. I didn't really notice it at first, but she is definitely enjoying the food I cook from Misuzu's recipes."

"They're yummy." Tsuku announced, earning her a pat on the head from Tamaki.

"Now, it's time for stage two. Kyoya will play the role of a lowlife thug and try to attack Mei at the Summer Festival." Tamaki said excitedly. "Misuzu will come to her rescue, and they'll be reconciled!"

Kaoru and Hikaru shot up from their seats excitedly. "That's a perfect plan!"

Tsuku went over to Kyoya and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him questioningly. "What's a lowlife? Are you a lowlife?"

Kyoya picked her up, and adjusted his glasses. "A lowlife is nothing but a thug. No, Tsuku, I am not a lowlife, nor will I be playing one. We need someone better for the role…" Their eyes turned to Mori as one.

Mori quickly held his hands up and shook his head.

"Mori's not a lowlife!" Tsuku protested.

Tamaki and the others thought for a moment, trying to think who would be best for the role. Tamaki's eyes lit up. "I've got it!"

xXx

Tsuku held tightly to Haruhi's hand. There were so many people at the Summer Festival. "Mommy, pick me up."

Haruhi gently picked Tsuku up, careful not to mess up the little girl's hair or the beautiful kimono Mei had made for her. Tsuku's yukata was a light pink with a darker pink obi around her waist. The yukata itself was decorated with soft pink cherry blossom branches scattered about the entire fabric. Mei had even made a matching cherry blossom clip to go in Tsuku's hair. "Thanks again for the yukatas, Mei." Haruhi said.

Mei shrugged dismissively. "It's the least I can do since I'm staying with you for free. Besides, I love dressing girls up in clothes I design!"

Haruhi sighed, not able to stop herself from thinking just how alike Mei and Misuzu were. She put Tsuku down when she heard Tamaki and the others approaching. "So, what should we do first?"

Tsuku rushed over to Tamaki while Kyoya and the twins explained the rest of the plan to Haruhi. She latched onto his arm and looked up at him. "Tamaki looks pretty!"

Tamaki laughed lightly. He picked Tsuku up and rubbed his nose with hers. "Not as pretty as you do, my little princess." The group walked through the food booths first, trying to decide what to eat. "Oh, look, Haruhi! Candy apples! I'll buy you one!"

Haruhi gave an uncertain smile as Tamaki handed her the candy apple. Tsuku was still in his arms. "Thanks, Tamaki."

"I want some!" Tsuku reached out to try and take the candy apple away from Haruhi.

Haruhi held it out of her reach. "No, Tsuku. This is too sweet for you."

"Come on, Haruhi. One bite won't hurt." Tamaki said, taking up for the pouting child. "It's a festival after all."

Mei watched from a distance, noting idly how they looked like a young family. Haruhi was a perfectly overprotective mother while Tamaki was the indulgent father. Tsuku seemed so happy with the two of them, and Mei wondered if the little girl thought of the two as her parents. She'd always heard Tsuku call Haruhi 'Mommy', but had only ever heard her refer to Tamaki by his name. Perhaps she was reading too much into it… "Hey, Tamaki, can you win that yo-yo for me over there?"

Tamaki put Tsuku down beside Haruhi. "Of course." He walked off with Mei.

Haruhi hadn't noticed Tamaki put Tsuku down. She had to run to keep up with the rest of the Host Club.

It took Tsuku a moment to realize she was all alone. She looked frantically around, trying to see through the sea of people. She walked around for a while, hoping she might find them. It wasn't long before she was crying. She stood in the middle of the street, crying her eyes out for Haruhi and the others. A few people glanced down at her, and immediately rushed off to find an officer. A few women crowded around the small girl, cooing to her and promising her that her parents would be found.

"Tsuku!" Tamaki pushed through the crowd and knelt in front of the sobbing child. "We were so worried when we'd realized you were gone. Are you hurt? Talk to me, Tsuku." He spoke softly, trying to console the hysterical child. He wrapped her in his arms and sat on the ground with her. He held her in his lap, and rocked her. "It's all right, Tsuku. I'm here now. I'm right here."

Tsuku sniffled, finally managing to control herself after a few minutes. She clung tightly to the front of Tamaki's yukata. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Daddy…Daddy, I was scared."

Tamaki felt his heart stop when Tsuku called him 'daddy'. He glanced up and saw that the rest of the Host Club was circled around him. They'd heard her too. His eyes briefly locked with Haruhi's. The two quickly looked away in embarrassment. Tamaki went back to consoling Tsuku. "It's okay, Tsuku. Daddy's here. Daddy's not going anywhere." He looked down only to find the little girl sound asleep in his arms.


	41. Family Time

**I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! School comes before everything else, even my own writing. I'll try to update more frequently. I've only got one more year of college, and the workload is definitely starting to kick my butt.**

**Sakura02: Sorry it took so long!  
Sad little girl: No, it's not the end! I just have been really bad about updating! I'm so sorry about that!**

**Thanks: DarkTracy, Otaku-Lord-Bubbles, Sparklefaith, Inujuju712, Rachael Hyuuga, GingerHairedTwin, Coyote-Starrk-LG, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Tachi Tsuki un, ouran4eva, An Sinsear Crazy O Sreabh, Lady Miel Cacao, KaKashiisWifey, Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, Lullabyofagirl831, yuki. suou, Hannatude, Phoenix, Koharu Veddette, and DisillusionedNight for reviewing!**

* * *

Tsuku was busy playing with her toys while Mei and Haruhi yelled back and forth about Mei's homework. Tsuku sang loudly to herself so she could hear herself over the teenage girls. She blinked as Ranka suddenly stormed out of his room and kicked the two girls out of the apartment. Tsuku and Ranka stared at each other for a few moments. Tsuku finally stood up and went over to the door. She hugged Ranka around the legs. "I'll go too." She skipped out of the apartment and over to the teenage girls.

Haruhi scooped Tsuku up. She looked curiously over at Mei who was on the phone with Hikaru. As soon as Mei hung up, Haruhi spoke up. "So, do you want to go to the library to do your homework?"

Mei quickly shook her head. "We have to go to the twin's house now! Their mom is home! Did you know she's the famous fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin?"

"I didn't realize she was famous, but I know her." Haruhi answered. "She's Tsuku's aunt. We met her at a school festival once."

"We going to see Aunt Yuzuha?" Tsuku asked excitedly.

Haruhi looked between Mei's excited face, and then Tsuku's. She sighed, and nodded her head. "I suppose we are."

xXx

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tsuku ran over to the large patio where the twins were sitting. She jumped up and down until Haruhi picked her up and handed her over to Kaoru. Tsuku threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on his nose. She repeated her show of affection to Hikaru as well.

Hikaru took her from Kaoru and grinned. "Hello, my precious little cousin!" He glanced up as Mei and Haruhi finally came up onto the patio. He grinned mischievously at Mei. "Here, Mei. Pick a drink off our menu."

Mei blanched at the extreme prices. "I'll just have water…" She gasped as the twins announced how much it would be.

Haruhi sighed. "They're just teasing you, Mei."

Tsuku whapped Hikaru on the nose. "Not nice."

Kaoru chuckled. He and Hikaru sat at the small table with Mei and Haruhi. He reached over and stroked Tsuku's hair from the little girl's spot in Hikaru's lap. "We're out of mineral water, so we'll give you all tea for free."

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, you have guest?" Yuzuha stepped out onto the patio and smiled. Her face lit up when she saw the little girl in Hikaru's lap. "Is that my sweet little Tsuku?"

Hikaru stood up and walked over to his mother. He handed Tsuku over to her and grinned. "Haruhi and Mei are here too?"

Yuzuha showered Tsuku's face with kisses, before turning her attention to the clearly excited Mei. She looked curiously at the girl. "My goodness, you have an awful lot of makeup on your face." She laughed at Mei's crestfallen look. "I'm joking, dear. I appreciate a girl that takes time on her appearance. Come have some tea and cookies."

Tsuku wiggled around in Yuzuha's arms, and reached out towards Kaoru. She latched onto him as soon as he reached back out to her. She sat in his lap and munched happily on a cookie while Kaoru petted her hair.

Yuzuha stood up, and walked over to Hikaru. "Hikaru…I mean, Kaoru…or are you Hikaru?"

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru sighed out.

"Right, sorry!" Yuzuha laughed good naturedly. "Hikaru, come help me get some new outfits ready for Haruhi and Tsuku!"

Mei eagerly leapt up to help the two, leaving Kaoru, Tsuku, and Haruhi out on the patio. Haruhi looked worriedly over at Kaoru. "Your mother can't tell the two of you apart?"

Kaoru grinned, and stood up with Tsuku. He kissed the little girl's nose when he saw her upset face. "Don't worry about it, you two. She's rather carefree. It's always a guessing game. We used to be really mad about it when we were kids, but now we realize it's just an expression of her love. Everyone in the Host Club helped us realize that."

"I know you, Kaoru." Tsuku proclaimed. She held his face between her hands and rubbed her nose with his.

Kaoru grinned and returned the gesture. "I know you do, Tsuku."

An hour later, Tsuku and Haruhi were both in outfits designed by Yuzuha. While Haruhi wasn't very graceful in her posing, Tsuku was naturally photogenic. Tsuku twirled happily around in the beautiful light pink and orange sundress. She skipped happily over to Hikaru and spun around. "I'm so pretty."

"Yes you are!" Hikaru cooed.

Haruhi desperately wanted to get out of the hot dress she was in. She noticed Yuzuha and the twins were briefly distracted by Tamaki and the other Host Club members coming in. Quietly, she scooped Tsuku up and made a run for the door.

Tsuku giggled in glee as the others began chasing them. "We're playing Tag!"

"This way, Fujioka!"

Haruhi yelped as she and Tsuku were yanked into a nearby room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the group's voices fading away. She turned her attention to the man that had rescued her. "Thank you…um…"

"Uncle!" Tsuku cheered. She reached out and hugged her uncle.

He smiled and kissed Tsuku's cheek. "It's nice to see you remember me. By the way, I've been here the whole time."

Haruhi blinked, trying to think back to whether he'd been there or not. She vaguely remembered seeing someone standing off to the side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice!"

He laughed lightly and slouched in a corner. "It's all right. I'm used to it. Sometimes, I think I should have been a ninja to better use my ability to be unnoticed."

Tsuku frowned. "I see you, Uncle."

"I know you do." He said. He reached over and stroked Tsuku's cheek. "Hikaru and Kaoru tell me you see a lot. They also tell me that you two are able to tell them apart."

Haruhi blinked, realizing he was speaking to her. "Oh…yes, I can."

"My wife and I have always been so busy, so I'm afraid the boys grew up a bit lonely. I think that's why they're so dependent on each other. They want to be told apart, but they're afraid of being independent and being treated as individuals. I hope you'll continue to be their friend, and that you'll continue to keep them in line. I know they listen to you, Tsuku."

Tsuku grinned proudly. "Okay!"

Haruhi smiled brightly. "They're hard to understand sometimes, but I've come to accept that as part of who they are."

"By the way, how long are you planning on standing in the door, Kaoru?"

After Kaoru got over the shock of being discovered, he led Tsuku and Haruhi to the main area where everyone was drinking tea, save for Mei, Hikaru, and Tamaki. Kyoya went off to go find the others. He motioned to the tea and cookies on the table that Tamaki had brought from Misuzu.

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Are there any cherry cookies? Those are my favorite…" His voice trailed off when he realized there was only one left. "I guess there's no helping it; I'll save this one for Hikaru."

Haruhi blinked, and finally put the wiggling Tsuku down on the ground. "I thought they were your favorite."

"They are, but Hikaru likes them too." Kaoru answered lightly.

Hunny watched Kaoru and Haruhi curiously for a moment. He blinked when he felt a small weight against his arm. He grinned down at Tsuku. "Do you want some cake, Tsuku-chan?"

Tsuku nodded eagerly. She happily chomped down on the piece of cake Hunny held out on a fork. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. "Kaoru loves Mommy." She whispered quietly.

Before Hunny could say anything, Haruhi sat down beside Tsuku. He smiled and winked at Tsuku, before going back to eating his cake.

Haruhi completely missed the exchange, and cut herself a small slice of cake to share with Tsuku. She sighed as Tsuku managed to get frosting on her face. "Honestly, Tsuku…" Just as she was about to wipe Tsuku's face with her hand, Mei came running into the room.

"What are you two doing eating in Sensei's outfits!" Mei shrieked. "Both of you, to the bathroom! I'll help you change."

Tsuku pouted as Haruhi scooped her up. Mei helped the two girls change. By the time they got back, Kyoya had returned from finding Tamaki. Tsuku ran over to Tamaki and threw herself into his arms. "Daddy!" She cheered happily. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek before cuddling into his shoulder.

Tamaki could've cried from joy. He never thought Tsuku would be so loving towards him, considering she hadn't cared much for him at first. "My precious Tsuku!"

The Host Club and Mei spent the rest of the day at Hikaru and Kaoru's house. After dinner, Haruhi, Mei, and Tsuku headed back to Haruhi's house. Mei suddenly let out a gasp of despair. "I still haven't done my homework!"


End file.
